Love Intertwined: Minako's Story
by Alexiel15
Summary: Mina Aino is in love...with her duty. She is first and foremost a Sailor Scout, defender of the universe and guardian to the Moon Princess, but she cannot deny the longings of her feminine heart. One rainy day, she gets her wish, and so much more.
1. Everyone Has A Lover Except Mina

**Chapter One**

Everyone Has a Lover…Except Mina

"So you got another date with Darien, huh?"

The blonde seventeen-year-old lounged on her friend's bed as she watched her file through the selections in her closet. Serena stopped mid-hum and poked her head out, a dreamy smile on her lips.

"Yeah, he's got this really romantic evening planned. Naturally he's told me nothing about it, besides the need for semi-formal attire."

Mina sighed as the pig-tailed blonde disappeared again amongst the designer racks. Serena and Darien had been an item since well before she could remember; destiny had its name written all over them. Centuries ago, they had lived and died together, only to be reborn in the next life. No matter what tore them apart, they always seemed to find their way back to each other. To celebrate a recent break in Negaverse attacks, Darien had arranged a romantic dinner for two at the famed Starlight Tower, a place that held a special significance for them.

_Serena sure is lucky _Mina mused, picturing the handsome high-school student wrapping his arms around her friend, leaning in for a sweet kiss. Even a total stranger could see they were meant to be. She could remember smiling at them, reflecting the happiness she felt for her friend, yet longing to feel the same warmth and devotion herself. She had been burned in the past, falling hopelessly for a guy back in England, only to find it wasn't reciprocated. She remembered the heat of the explosion, the cold concrete of the alleyway, the nagging pull at her heart when she saw him wrapped in the arms of another…

"Helloooo! Earth to Mina!"

Mina blinked, pulled out of her reverie by her friend's exasperated inquiry.

"Sorry, Sere," she apologized, grinning sheepishly up at the ordango-haired girl, who now held a slimming black dress in her arms.

"What on Earth were you thinking about?" she asked. "I've never seen you spaced out during a fashion crisis."

Mina couldn't help but giggle. "I was just daydreaming a little," she confessed, forming a white lie to cover up her tracks. "I was just picturing how amazing it's going to be for you tonight, that is if those Nega creeps stay off our case."

Serena took the bait, giving Mina a confident wink. "Don't jinx it, Mina," she giggled. "I've waited too long for this date, and nothing in this universe is going to ruin it!"

Mina nodded, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm. She stood as Serena moved to the full-length mirror, holding the dress in front of her.

"Looks awesome, Sere," Mina remarked, looking over her friend's shoulder. "Now we just need to find some dazzling earrings to go with it. 'Ya know a dress is nothing without the right accessories!"

While Serena hunted through her jewelry collection, Mina turned to the window, another sigh escaping her. It did her no good to dwell on her broken dreams, so for now, the toils of the heart would have to wait.

A few hours later, Mina could be found standing on the bridge overlooking the river. It was a beautiful night, a bright crescent moon hanging in the lavender sky, a thousand stars winking back at her. It was the perfect night for romance, yet, like so many times before, the Goddess of Love found herself alone. Amy had Greg. Rei had Chad. Even Lita, who convinced herself she would never love again, had fallen in love with her childhood friend, Ken.

_But I've got no one _she thought sullenly, staring at her reflection. Her duty was her love, not just as one of the Sailor Scouts, but also as lead guardian to Princess Serenity, sworn to defend the princess and the Silver Crystal with her life. But was that all her life was meant to be? Would she ever get her chance at love?

"Oh stars," she cried to the heavens above her. "Please tell me this isn't to be my destiny. Please, let there be someone out there for me!"

She waited, but she received no answer. The stars remained silent, winking mockingly at her. And why shouldn't they? What good would it do, wishing on the stars like a foolish child? This was her lot in life, and she had to learn to accept it. Still, as she gazed at her lonely reflection, a few hopeless tears escaped from her cerulean eyes…

Several yards away, a lone figure stood on a streetlight, watching the woman on the bridge with intent curiosity. She was beautiful to be sure, but could she be the one he had been searching for? He watched as she wiped the tears from her face, straightened, and walked away, holding her head high.

"Goodnight, princess," he whispered as she walked out of sight. "Until we meet again."

With that, he smiled to himself before disappearing into the moonlight.


	2. Wiseman's Inheritance

**Chapter Two**

Wiseman's Inheritance

Meanwhile, millions of miles away, in a far corner of the Negaverse, Prince Diamond of the Black Moon stood in front of a large crystal mirror, puzzling over the diagram in front of him. The more he looked at it, the more irritated he became. Two of his comrades had already failed him, and if he didn't find some way to appease his master, he would soon join them. As if summoned by his thoughts, a hooded figure rose from the floor, his multi-colored hands circling a crystal ball.

"So Diamond," he rasped as he eyed the prince. "It seems your plans have been thwarted once again. Too bad Emerald didn't succeed with her mission. She would have made a good Queen, don't you think?"

Diamond sighed wearily, well aware that Wiseman was toying with him. "What do you want, Wiseman?" he growled.

The figure seemed to shrug, a sympathetic laugh emerging from under the silky hood.

"Don't be discouraged, my prince," he said smoothly. "You may still get your wish. There are other ways to conquer the Earth, ways that are far more subtle than our prior tactics."

Diamond was curious despite himself. "And how do you propose we do it?" he asked. "We've tried everything."

Wiseman's hands froze in mid-air as the turquoise orb began to glow, revealing the Earth and its surrounding planets.

"There is a planet, my prince," he chanted. "One that mirrors Earth almost exactly. It was the first to join the alliance of the Silver Millennium, under the rule of Queen Serenity. Their princess, Minako, is the leader of the Sailor Soldiers, guardians of the Moon Princess."

Diamond pressed two fingers to his forehead, his patience wavering. He was well aware of the history of the Silver Millennium; did Wiseman think him so incompetent that he needed to be filled with this nonsense?

"Venus?" he asked, his restlessness coloring his tone. "What about it?"

"Patience, prince," Wiseman drawled. "The conquest you seek lies not with the Earth, nor the Silver Crystal, but within the Venetian princess."

The image of the planets faded, replaced with the face of the blonde scout, a picture taken from the latest battle.

"Forgive me if I seem a bit skeptical," Diamond said with a sigh. "But our objective has always been to obtain the Silver Crystal to reek vengeance on Earth. What makes you think the key to our victory lies with this girl?"

Wiseman chuckled. "Appearances can be deceiving, Diamond. Take your new partner, for instance."

Diamond started. "New partner?"

"Indeed," Wiseman replied as the crystal went dark. "She's something of an inheritance, you see. When Queen Beryl perished against her battle with the Sailor Scouts, her young protégé was entrusted into my care. Cassandra, give Diamond the pleasure of introducing yourself."

From beyond the shadows, a slender young woman emerged, the Negamoon symbol displayed plainly between her bangs. She stood slightly shorter than Diamond, wearing a floor length black dress. The neckline plunged dangerously, her pale skin glowing in the faint light. In her hands she brandished a long staff, a sphere of brilliant jade sitting atop it. A choker of black lace adorned her neck, a glittering diamond dangling from it. Her brown hair flowed from her face in elegant waves, highlighted with streaks of black. A pair of striking emerald eyes stared back at him, cold and unforgiving.

"Prince Diamond," she purred, her voice like velvet. "I look forward to working with you."

"I see you're surprised," Wiseman remarked. "She's really quite the gem. It's hard to believe she used to be a pathetic human."

Diamond took a step back. "She's…I mean you were…mortal?"

"Yes," she told him, a sad tone creeping into her voice. "Before Beryl found me, I was just like any other girl living on Earth. Everything was perfect until I lost both parents in an explosion, leaving me with no one to turn to. I was convinced I was alone in the world, until Queen Beryl took me in. I remember nothing of my old life, nor do I ever want to. I serve the Negaverse now, and will do anything to see this mission through."

As Diamond watched her, her eyes seemed to grow darker; she was more involved in this mission than she was letting on.

"Well, now that you two are acquainted," Wiseman concluded. "I expect you to start right away. Crystal Tokyo can't wait forever, you know."

With that, Wiseman's form began to shimmer before disappearing entirely.


	3. Fallen Angel

**Chapter Three**

Fallen Angel

She could hear their shouts from down the hall, a typical occurrence in the Aino household. Her parents fought nearly every day, always blaming each other for their failed marriage. But as Mina neared the kitchen, she began to hear something different.

"You have no right to blame me!" her father's voice boomed. "It isn't my fault you've driven her away. She only resents you because of the way you treat her."

"Don't you start defending her," Mrs. Aino warned. "You've spoiled that child ever since she was little, giving in to her every whim. We've wasted hundreds of dollars on vocal lessons, ballet lessons, violin lessons, anything that caught the little princess's fancy. We're so far in debt because you didn't have the guts to tell her 'no'. Why even bother saving up for college when she's too lazy to even study for high school?"

Mina bit her lip to keep from keep from crying. Her mother's heartless words hurt, but what hurt more was the way her father stood there, stone-faced and silent, not even raising a finger to defend her. Having heard enough, she tiptoed from her hiding place against the wall and trailed to her room, tears hitting the hard wood floor every so often. She dressed in a daze, hardly caring if it matched. It was a gloomy Saturday, gathering clouds moving sluggishly over the city. It was certain to rain, but she was going outside regardless. Wearing nothing but a jean jacket over a long white sundress, she walked back into the hallway, careful not to be heard, and slipped out the door without a word.

"Great. Just great. You're a real genius, Mina."

Soaked and shivering, Mina leaned up against the wall, exhausted, but unwilling to return home. The words her mother had spoken still stabbed at her, the hurt running so deep it could kill. The dry cough she had woken up with had now evolved, her breaths now coming labored and shallow. Her body begged her to stop and rest, but the urge to run from the misery that plagued her pushed her onward. She hadn't the faintest idea where she was, nor did she care. All she knew was the pounding rain, the sound of sneakers on the wet pavement. The sidewalk spun and blurred in front of her, and she felt her knees buckle beneath her….

Across the street, Andrew Foreman stood in front of the Crown arcade, preparing to open for another day. Business was sure to be slow; not even the most dedicated of gamers would brave a storm like this. He gazed up at the sky. He loved the rain, the magical way the Earth cleansed itself for another beautiful day. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned to look across the street. His eyes froze on the figure walking opposite him, looking flushed and disoriented. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her falter, her legs giving way. Without a single thought for himself, he thrust himself into the street, nearly causing an accident in his haste to reach the girl. He had made it just in time, catching her before she hit the hard concrete.

"Are you alright?" he panted, concern etched on his face. "You don't look well."

The woman in his arms looked dazedly up at him, her pale blue eyes fluttering.

"I-I'm sorry," she breathed. "I…I didn't mean to be in the way…" She slumped against him, overcome by her ordeal.

Startled, Andrew felt for her pulse. It was strong, but raced slightly under his fingertips. As he pressed her closer, he could feel a steady heat radiating from her. He shook his head, puzzled. Who in their right mind would be walking around in this weather, sick as she was? One thing was for sure, though…she was definitely beautiful. A river of blonde hair billowed over his arm, spilling onto the wet sidewalk. Though flushed, her face was soft and delicate; only the creases around her eyes hinted the stress of her condition. Halfway through his detailed assessment of her, the rain picked up, the fat drops slapping against the sidewalk. Work would have to wait. Gathering her up in his arms, he stood and quickly crossed the street.

Thankfully, the humble apartment he called home was only a few blocks from the arcade, and the sooner he reached it, the better. He hunched his shoulders over the girl in his arms, shielding her from the rain as much as he could. At last, he climbed the first flight of stairs and, through a miraculous stroke of luck, was able to unlock his door and nudge it open. Sadly, it was just as he had left it, a sad excuse for a living space. Clothes and other assorted items were scattered everywhere; there was barely enough room for him to walk through the piles of clutter. He silently thanked himself as he made his way to the couch-at least that area was clear. Gently, he set her down, covering her with the dark blue blanket that hung across the back. She was shivering now, goose bumps rising over her delicate skin. A rush of panic coursed through Andrew, but he quickly quenched it. This situation was nothing new to him, being a medical student at K.O. University, even if his patient was a beautiful woman. Keeping her warm was priority number one in order to break the fever, and once she regained consciousness, he would make sure she stayed hydrated. It didn't get more textbook than that. But as he glanced once again at his unexpected guest, he knew this would be anything but routine.

"Mina _did _know we had a scout meeting today, didn't she?" Rei Hino said crossly as she leaned against the post that led up to the temple. Luna had made it clear that even though the battles had been scarce lately, it was crucial that the girls were prepared. So, despite the steady rain, she called them to meet at the temple to discuss strategy; even Serena had showed up on time.

"What a shocker," Lita remarked, pulling her forest green hoodie further over her head. "Serena is on time for once, and Mina's MIA. Who would've thought?"

"Perhaps she's been delayed by the rain," Amy suggested, gazing worriedly at the clouds above them. She turned to their blonde leader. "Serena, you're closest to her. Have you heard anything?"

"Knowing these two, she's probably covering so Mina can scope out the latest cute guy at the arcade," Rei cut in before Serena could respond.

"Now hold on Rei," Serena said defensively, her blue eyes narrowing. "Point number one, the arcade was closed when I walked by, and point number two, I haven't heard from Mina since she helped me dress for my date with Darien, who, by the way, is _my _boyfriend, thank you very much!"

"Girls, girls!" Luna interjected. "Squabbling will get us nowhere. Now, did anyone trying getting her on the communicator?"

"I tried but she never answered," Lita offered. "It's weird. Mina's always good about scout stuff. I'm really worried you guys."

As Rei looked back over the entrance to the temple, she saw a white blur bounding up the steps.

"Hey it's Artemis!"

The scouts watched as the white cat dashed up the final few steps, his fur sticking out awkwardly in places.

"I'm so glad I found you girls here. Mina's completely vanished and I haven't been able to find her."

The girls looked at one another, concern mounting. Mina and Artemis were inseparable, and if he didn't know her whereabouts, there was definite cause for worry.

"Something may be afoot here, scouts," Lita said as she stepped forward. "I say we split up and try to find her, and let's hope those Nega punks aren't up to their old tricks again."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and, despite the storm, divided to search for their missing comrade.

Unbeknownst to her friends, Mina was safe from harm, under the vigilant watch of her savior. His unexpected guest had been asleep for some time, even though her body has long since dried. He noted with concern that her fever had begun to rise, so he kept applying cool compresses in an effort to bring it down. He filled up a bowl of water from the kitchen, and upon his return, the woman began to stir. He set the bowl quickly down and knelt beside her, his heart quickening when she at last opened her eyes.

The first thing Mina became aware of as she came to was the stifling heat that surrounded her. She was inside somewhere, that much she knew, but where? Disoriented and frightened, she opened her eyes further, only to see the concerned face of a young man kneeling over her. He was handsome to be sure, but what struck her were his deep green eyes, awash with concern and sympathy.

"Welcome back," he said with a smile

His face was unfamiliar to her, and yet she felt safe with him. He exuded a quiet strength, a soothing presence she seemed to remember…

"You saved me," she murmured.

He smiled further. "More or less," he said. "I saw you from across the street. I saw you fall and caught you before you hit the concrete. I'm glad I got there in time."

Mina half-smiled in return. "Me too."

He lifted the warm rag from her forehead and turned to where the bowl sat on the coffee table. He wrung it out and placed it back on her brow.

"You've got quite a fever," he told her. "What made you go walking out in a storm like this?"

She bit her lip and turned away, the events of that morning flooding back. She had little desire to share the hurt that had driven her into the storm, much less spill her sob story to a total stranger (no matter how attractive he might be). Instead, she gave a shrug.

"I was out walking and wasn't paying too much attention to the weather. I guess you must think I'm a total idiot, walking in a downpour when I'm sick like this."

Moved by the way her thoughts were going, he grasped her hand and held it between his own.

"Not at all," he assured her. "I was surprised myself at how quickly the storm came up. You weren't the only one caught off guard. Don't blame yourself."

She smiled at his kindness, wondering at the odd connection she felt around him, as though she had known him all her life. But that couldn't be true. He was just some random guy on the street, who saw her as another damsel to rescue, and yet the look in his eyes and the caress of his hand alluded to something more. Her reverie was broken as a coughing spell racked her body, leaving her breathless and weak. The small whimper that emerged from her lips nearly broke Andrew's heart.

"Just close your eyes and rest," he said as he caressed her face with the cloth. "Don't worry about anything. You're safe here, and I'll be here if you need me. Just rest."

He then brushed her wet bangs aside, stroking her forehead with his thumb. It was then, held in the comfort and assurance of those emerald eyes, that sleep overtook her.

Mina continued to sleep off and on throughout the day, and every time she awoke, Andrew was always at her side. During one such time, he encouraged her to eat something to regain her strength. Ramen noodles were in good supply in Andrew's kitchen, so he proceeded to cook a double batch, handing her a steaming bowl before serving himself.

"It's crazy," Mina mused as she twirled the noodles onto her fork. "You rescued me today, and I don't even know your name."

Andrew gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah well, seeing as you were unconscious at the time, I don't think proper introductions could be made. My name's Andrew, but my friends just call me Andy. I work at the arcade a few blocks from here."

Mina cocked her head, her now dry hair swinging to one side. "And where exactly is 'here'?" she asked.

Andrew grinned sheepishly. "Um, well this is my place, although it's definitely looked better. With my job plus pulling double time cramming at the university and at the hospital, my housekeeping has fallen considerably on the priority list."

Mina giggled, for that was definitely the case. The living room itself looked like a war zone, piles of clothes and papers scattered everywhere, and the coffee table was littered with textbooks and leftover takeout. One book in particular caught Mina's eye. _Third Course Guide to Modern Medicine._

"So you're studying to be a doctor, huh?"

Andrew followed her gaze to the book on the table. "Yeah, I guess so. I've always wanted to help other people, and practicing medicine seems to be the perfect way to do that. I was severely injured when I was a kid, and all I could remember was how well I was treated, how kind the hospital staff was. It's been my dream ever since."

Mina watched how his face lit up as he spoke, his eyes shining with conviction. She had never seen someone so driven and so passionate about what they wanted to do in life.

Not like her. She had never settled on any particular dream, and even those she tried to pursue ended up as just another waste of money. Her mother's bitter words stabbed at her again and her smile faded. The only thing she seemed to stick to was being a Sailor Scout, and that was a secret she could tell no one. She scratched her fork forlornly along the now empty bowl.

"Have you ever had something important, something you were sure was your destiny, and you couldn't tell anyone about it?"

Andrew turned his head to look at her, picking up on her sudden melancholy tone. The question was sudden, and for a moment, he wasn't sure how to reply. And then, though she was a complete stranger until a few hours ago, he found himself pouring his heart out to her.

"No one would believe I was going to study medicine," he told her. "My foster parents thought I wouldn't finish high school, let alone pursue a career that would take years to accomplish. They thought I lacked the perseverance. I had no one's advice to follow but my own, but I felt it was my destiny to care for and protect those weaker than me, to give back what was given to me those many years ago.

"You can do the same thing. Don't let anyone stop you from living out what you feel called to do. Even if you stand alone, someday someone is going to need what you have to offer, and no one will be able to take that away from you. Trust in that."

At this point, he had abandoned his soup and was sitting close to her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Th-Thank you," she stammered. That really means a lot."

She blushed at his nearness, but felt a stirring for this man that was unlike anything she had felt before. She had had plenty of crushes on guys before, but this was altogether different. It could be compared to a warm day in the sun, or butterscotch, or the golden light that always enveloped her when she transformed into Sailor Venus. It was all those things and more, but she could hardly distinguish one emotion from another. She had this overwhelming sense that she had met him before, somewhere else in time, and yet every time she tried to recall the memory, it would slip away. She shook her head in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This fever must be making me feel funny things. I think I need to rest some more."

Andrew didn't look offended like she thought he would, but rather smiled, shaking his own head.

"Listen to me, preaching on when I've got a patient to take care of. Don't worry about anything. I sometimes get carried away and don't realize what's going on around me. You rest and I'll stop talking."

Mina blushed again. "I don't mind really. You've been so kind and all, the least I can do is listen."

"Nonsense," he assured her. "Your top priority right now is to get well. We can talk more later when your fever's gone."

He stood from the couch and held his hand out for her bowl, which she handed to him, and walked back into the kitchen. Mina snuggled back under the blanket; suddenly glad their conversation had been cut short, for her head began to swim again. As sleep claimed her once again, all she kept thinking was _I think I'm falling in love…_


	4. Love's First Kiss

**Chapter Four**

Love's First Kiss

After hours of searching, the scouts could come up with nothing, and now sat around the table at Rei's, munching absently at the snacks before them. They questioned Mina's parents, but neither of them had seen her leave; in fact they weren't even aware she was missing. Her mother seemed almost apathetic, while the father had gone pale and his eyes looked ridden with guilt. They agreed that if she didn't come home by dark, they would call the police. The girls concluded that if the Negaverse had somehow gotten a hold of her, there would've been word of a ransom by now. As it was, the source behind Mina's disappearance seemed to be entirely human-related. Rei had even consulted the sacred fire, but turned up nothing. She threw some herbs into the flames, lifting up a prayer for her friend's safety. Besides that, the scouts could do little else but wait…and worry.

Things were far more peaceful in a second floor apartment, however, for now the danger had passed. Mina's fever had broken as she slept, for which Andrew was relieved. Now only one challenge remained -how to say goodbye. Over the short time he had known her, she had awakened something deep and powerful within him. He had been questioning whether it was all worth it-the endless late nights, the cramming, and the stress-the whole tediousness of it all. Then she had literally fallen into his life. With one look at her, she had rekindled everything that made him a doctor, a man even. He felt instantly protective over her, the need to keep her from harm. Ever since he broke it off with Rita, he never thought he would feel that again. Now here was this girl, someone who before today he would've passed on the street without a second glance. But as she lay on his couch, looking so peaceful and angelic, he could scarcely breathe. Was she going through as much turmoil as he was? Did she feel the same instant passion whenever they locked eyes? He could never know until he asked her, and that scared him as much as her response would. Half of him wished she would awaken and end his agony, but the other part was content to watch her, awed by the fact he was allowed to breathe the same air she did.

At length, Mina slowly opened her eyes, relieved to find the stifling heat had left her. She lifted her hand over her head and stretched, her body stiff from laying down so long. As she looked around, she suddenly noticed she had a captive audience.

"Oh um I…hi," she stammered, blushing slightly.

Andrew grinned. "Hi yourself. You're looking better."

Her blush deepened as he came closer, placing a hand on her forehead. He nodded with satisfaction.

"Yep, your fever's broken. I think you're going to make a full recovery."

Mina smiled back, but was filled with sudden sadness. She longed so much to stay by Andrew's side, to know more about him and possibly…

_There's no way _she thought. _I seriously just met this guy. He couldn't feel something for me so fast. Besides, I'm bad luck as far as love is concerned. He wouldn't want to be with me anyway._

"Something wrong?" he asked, for he had noticed her suddenly sullen face.

"No, it's nothing," she lied. "I'm just thinking of the trouble I caused. My parents and friends are probably worried sick about me."

It was as though someone had drenched Andrew in cold water. She had a life to go back to, and so did he. With his luck, she probably had an overly jealous boyfriend searching madly through the city for her. And here he was, dreaming of what could be, when in reality it had just been a chance encounter, nothing more nothing less. The two of them talked aimlessly for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to bring it up. But finally, the moment was upon them.

"Well, I think I should be going," she said as she tossed the blanket aside. "I've been an unnecessary houseguest for long enough."

Andrew was quick to reassure her. "It was no trouble, really," he told her. "It…I…it was nice to have some company. I do very little entertaining here, so you were a welcome surprise."

Mina smiled to hide the pain, like she had always done. Truth be told, she wanted nothing more than to stay, to leave her broken past behind and explore whatever she felt for her handsome savior. Maybe she was only kidding herself.

With a sigh, Andrew stood, offering his hand. She took it and rose, slightly unsteady as blood came rushing through her body. His grip on her hand tightened and he stepped closer, offering his support until she regained her balance. Even as the lightheadedness passed, they stood together, nearly embracing. She inhaled his scent, and could smell faint traces of coffee and Ramen noodles. She was so close to him, and it would be so easy to wrap herself in his arms, content never to leave again. But alas, doubt flooded her mind and she stepped away.

"I should go," she mumbled, grabbing her jacket from the back of a chair. He followed her to the door, his own heart beating rapidly. Something had just happened between them, and she was about to walk out the door and out of his life if he didn't say something. But every time he tried to bring up the words that would make her stay, they were caught in the web of doubt and fear. What if she didn't feel the same way?

He opened the door for her, aching and torn. She took her time walking out, but finally turned to face him, mirroring the look on his face exactly. Was this really it?

"Oh here," he said, quickly grabbing the umbrella that sat against the wall. "It's still drizzling out there, and I wouldn't want you to get any worse. This'll at least keep you dry."

Andrew wanted to smack himself. Of course it would keep her dry! _Smooth move Andy _he cursed himself. _Now you've lost her for sure._

"Oh…thank you. For everything I mean. I'm really glad you were there to catch me." She paused. "So, will I see you around? I mean, so I can return it to you?" she asked.

He covered his torment with a smile. "I suppose so," he said. "I work at the arcade so…I guess I'll be around…"

"Ok good," she said, the longing in her heart tainting her reply. "Oh and by the way, I never actually told you my name. It's Mina. Just thought I'd let you know…in case we see each other again…well, see you."

Uncertainly, she turned on her heel and began walking down the hallway. Each step seemed like a step away from something great, something she wanted so badly to have. But maybe this wasn't meant to be. Maybe he didn't feel the same way after all.

When Mina at last faded from sight, Andrew closed the door and leaned up against it, disgusted with himself. He had a million chances to tell her how he was feeling, how just looking at her made him go mad, and he blew every single one of them.

_Idiot _he thought. _She was standing right there, and you still couldn't get the words out. What if I never see her again? I'll be living with this regret for the rest of my life._

At least he finally had her name. _Mina. _It was simple yet beautiful, and it rolled off his tongue as though he had known it forever. He re-lived every single moment he spent with her, how he hung on her every word. She was shy and reserved, but opened up to him in a way no one else had. She was able to share her heart with him, and he in turn did the same. No one could crack through his shell that easily, except perhaps his best friend Darien. His dark-haired friend could coax him into revealing his darkest secrets, yet this girl didn't even have to try. It just pooled out who she was. He walked by the couch where she had sat mere moments before, her golden hair shining in the light, making the hues of his apartment dull by comparison. He gazed out his front window. It was just drizzling now, the clouds beginning to clear. It would be sunset soon, and it was sure to be a pretty one. He pressed his arm against the glass, torn. If he chased her down, he would have to explain himself or have some kind of excuse. He tossed the idea, not wanting to look silly and awkward, but the very thought of not laying eyes on her again carried more anguish than he was prepared to live with. He threw his hands up in mock surrender. It was now or never. His mind made up, he grabbed his jacket and keys and dashed out the door. _After all _he thought. _What do I have to lose? _He grimaced.

_Her._

Mina paused at the sidewalk and looked up at the apartment building with longing. She wondered what he was doing now, if he was in as much agony as she was. Would he attempt to clean his disaster of an apartment, or would he be locked at the window, watching her this very minute? One gaze to his balcony found it vacant, so he was probably returning to whatever it was he was doing before she had fallen into his life. She let her mind wander a bit as she continued down the street. What if he had gone after her? She imagined him running up the path, calling her name earnestly. She would turn and smile as he ran, his arms open to embrace her. She would run into those arms and confess her love for him, and he would respond in kind. She sighed, letting the vision fade back into reality. As she walked, the _what ifs _plagued her. What if she went back, and took a chance for once in her life? After all, love was the only thing she could hold on to, and if nothing else, she believed in that. She clenched the umbrella in her hand. _His _umbrella. If she didn't at least try, she would never know what could've been. Decidedly she turned back towards the apartment building, and what she saw took her breath away. Andrew, the embodiment of her vision was running towards her, shouting her name. She thought she had never been happier to hear it, especially coming from those lips. For Andrew, Mina had never looked so breathtaking. She stood under a streetlight, umbrella in hand, hair slightly messed and her blue eyes wide.

"Mina!" he yelled, his heart leaping for joy every time her name left his lips. His gut had been right, for her face lit up as soon as she saw him, a beautiful flush brightening her cheeks. The umbrella dropped from her hands and she flung herself into his arms. She clung to him and he to her, their bodies intertwining with one another. He swung her around in sheer joy, her laughter making his heart sing. He finally set her down and looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but love reflecting in them. They spoke not a word, but leaned in to each other for their first kiss. It was long and sensual; everything a kiss should be, yet filled with possibility. He tasted just as she though he would, sweet like butterscotch and sunshine. For him, her lips tasted as sweet as honey and smooth as butter, filling him to overflowing. He could be kissing her forever and lack nothing. The rain had stopped as they kissed, and the sky now filled with gold light, the sunset setting the clouds aflame. In between breaths, he told her he loved her, and as he kissed her cheek, her neck, her temples, he vowed to be hers forever. Mina could only respond with rasping breaths as he assaulted her senses. Nothing on earth made her feel the way he did in that moment, and she vowed never to forget it.

At length the kiss broke, leaving them breathless and flushed. When their racing hearts slowed, Mina looked up at him with new feeling.

"Is this real?" she asked. "I mean, can this really be happening?"

"I'm as bewildered as you," he confessed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. I am yours and you are mine. It seems it's been that way forever. After a kiss like that, I never want to let you go."

"Me neither," she sighed, leaning up against his chest. They were silent a moment, watching as the sun disappeared and the moon rose. It seemed brighter tonight, and the stars seemed to shine like diamonds. The city lit up before them, streetlights and buildings glowing like jewels.

"I've never seen the city so beautiful," Andrew said. "I guess it's true what they say, everything looks different when you're in love.'  
>Mina smiled in reply and bent to retrieve the umbrella from where it had fallen.<p>

"I guess I don't have to wait to return this, huh?"

Andrew laughed. "No I guess not. Now that I'm here, I might as well walk you home. I wouldn't want your parents to kill me for bringing their daughter home late." He winked at her and she giggled. They then began walking down the sidewalk arm in arm, reveling in their newly discovered love. Their journey had officially begun, and the universe would never be the same.


	5. Broken Dreams

**Chapter Five**

Broken Dreams

_ M_ina and Andrew's approach to the house was met with great relief and surprise, considering the arm that encircled hers. Serena was there, having told the girls she'd wait at Mina's place and send word if and when she'd hear anything new. She was the first to embrace Mina and stare in surprise when she saw who accompanied her.

"Andrew?"

Andrew smiled at her. "Hey there, Serena. Well, I guess now you know why the arcade was closed today. Your gorgeous friend here was sick all day and practically collapsed into my arms. She's been with me all this time. Sorry if we caused anyone to worry."

Serena turned a pair of suddenly wide eyes to her blushing friend.

"Quit buggin out, Sere," Mina said nervously. "I'll spill the details later I promise."

Pacified for the moment, Serena softened her interrogating stare and backed away just as Mina's parents came rushing towards them.

"There she is," Mrs. Aino announced. "Young lady, tell me where you've been this instant!"

Mina flinched at her mother's harsh tone. Her hand tightened on Andrew's, and he squeezed hers in reassurance. He sensed Mina feared her mother, and he'd do anything to make sure the fragile heart he had vowed to protect came to no further harm.

"I…went out for a while. The storm came out of nowhere and caught me off guard. I got really sick and couldn't make it home. I'm sorry if I worried you."

The detective who had been called when Mina disappeared approached them then. Mrs. Aino flashed a relieved smile on her face. Andrew grimaced at the fakeness of it.

"Thank you so much for your help in searching for my daughter, Detective Morrison. I appreciate you and your men coming out here."

The officer gave a polite nod. "It was no trouble at all, ma'am. I'm glad to see she is back home safely. Young lady, consider yourself very lucky. With all the goons running around out there, it is a wonderful thing that you are home and unharmed. If there is nothing else, my men and I will be on our way. Goodnight, Mrs. Aino."

She smiled sweetly in return. "Goodnight, detective, and thank you again."

Detective Morrison gave another polite nod to the group gathered, and left to round up his crew. With the officer's back turned, the sweetness melted and she gave an exasperated huff.

"Do you know how embarrassed I was to call the police when you didn't turn up? They must think I'm some incompetent parent who can't keep track of her child."

Her eyes fell on Andrew. "And it's no wonder you were reluctant to come back. Probably shacking up with this lowlife all day. Honestly girl, have we taught you nothing?"

The breath whooshed out of Mina and she recoiled as if struck. Serena's mouth hung open and Andrew stood rigid, his free hand clenched so hard his knuckles whitened. Mina's father seemed to shrink behind his wife's brutality, seeming to quiver in her shadow. After a long pause, Mina took a shaky step forward, licking her lips repeatedly.

"Mom," she began. "It's not like that…he, he took care of me today. I passed out from a fever, and he took me back to his place. Nothing happened, I swear. He's the most caring, sweet, gentle guy I've ever known, and even having just met him, I know he'd never hurt me."

She blushed at her sudden confession, but as she looked over her shoulder to the man in question, she was never more certain of her feelings.

Her mother was unimpressed. "I've seen men like him before. They're all honey in the beginning, all the while luring you into doing whatever they want. Soon you are so brainwashed that you will do anything, even sell yourself, to satisfy him. I've seen it too many times before. I refuse to have my daughter fraternizing with someone like _him_."

Mina gasped at her mother's audacity. "Someone like him?" she repeated in disbelief. "How can you know anything about him? You don't know him!"

"Oh and you do?" her mother scoffed. "You said it yourself, you have just met this boy, and now suddenly you're head over heels for him. I think you need to take a step back and get some perspective."

The scene of her parent's recent fight flashed before Mina's eyes and she planted her feet more firmly before her, the strong love she felt for Andrew fueling her anger.

"_I _need to get some perspective? Look at you and Daddy! You two fight all the time and you think you can tell me who I can love?"

For the first time that night, her father spoke up.

"You love him?"

Mina blinked for a moment, then a shy smile lit her face, tears filling her eyes. "Yes Daddy," she whispered. "I love him. He is everything I could ever want, much more than I could've ever dreamed. He's my soul mate."

Mrs. Aino rolled her eyes disgustedly. "Oh please cut the drama. You're seventeen, and should be thinking of your studies rather than this nonsense about love."

Mina's tearful gaze flashed to her mother's, suddenly aflame.

"You know nothing about love," she said, her voice full of conviction. "You don't feel it for your husband or for me. You feel nothing but your own selfish desires, caring nothing about others! You may have given birth to me, but I _refuse _to call you my mother!"

What happened next stunned those who watched. Mrs. Aino whipped her hand swiftly across her daughter's face, leaving a bright red mark.

"How dare you speak to me that way," she hissed. "Only a whore would speak so boldly."

Silent and scared, Mina put a hand to the place she struck, trembling from head to foot.

Andrew could take it no longer. Before the older woman could take another swipe, he planted himself firmly in front of Mina, his green eyes blazing. She slapped him anyway, but he barely flinched. He caught her wrist in mid-air.

"That's enough," he growled. "You lay another finger on her, I'll make sure you pay for it for the rest of your life. Got it?"

Startled, but unwilling to give him the satisfaction, she struggled against his grip.

"Get your hands off me," she huffed. Roughly, he released her and took his place beside Mina, wrapping his arms over her quivering shoulders.

"Seems like you have a choice, dearest daughter," Mrs. Aino stated, rubbing the wrist Andrew had grabbed. "Either he leaves this house and never comes back, or you go with him and leave your stable home behind. But know this. You won't be able to come crawling back when you change your mind. Your belongings will be the only things waiting for you. So, what will it be?"

Mina gasped, but could see from the coldness in her mother's eyes that this was no idle threat. She meant what she said, and Mina had to make a choice. As much as she loved the comfort and security her home offered, she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Andrew again. In her heart of hearts, she knew what she had to do. She stepped forward, her eyes calm.

"Then goodbye Mother. I was hoping you'd be happy for Andrew and I, but I was wrong. Your heart has become cold and conceited only to itself. I feel sorry for you. If you disown me, then I disown you in return. I have no mother. My family lies in Andrew and in my friends, and all the love I wasted on you will go to them and our children."

"Mina," her father whispered. "Don't do this."

Mina shook her head. "I love you, Dad, but I refuse to be treated like this. Andrew will take good care of me I know he will. Don't worry about me."

Her father could only nod as Mrs. Aino watched the exchange with scorn.

"Enough goodbyes," she said. "Get out of my sight, the both of you, and I want your stuff gone by the end of the week, got it?"

The couple spoke not a word in reply, but turned from the woman's spiteful gaze and walked away from the house without looking back.

Later that night, Mina and Andrew once again entered his less-than-perfect apartment, both silent with the weight of recent events. Mina kept biting her lip, trembling from the decision she had just made. She loved Andrew, there was no doubt about that, but what then? She had literally abandoned everything for him, but now that the dust had settled and she once again sat on the couch she had occupied mere hours ago, doubt assaulted her with a vengeance. Was this really the right choice? Would she be running home after a few weeks like her mother said she would? Would Andrew be able to provide for them both and still pursue his dream? Mina shut her eyes, overwhelmed by what lay in front of her. Consumed by these toxic thoughts, a touch on the shoulder startled her. She looked up sharply; only to smile at the man whose home she now shared.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked softly.

"Oh…yeah sure," she replied, afraid that if she spoke further, she would burst into tears. Without another word, Andrew walked briskly into the kitchen, fighting with thoughts of his own. He thought he had known love with Rita, but the night's events proved that what he felt for Mina was altogether different. He had always felt protective over women, almost like a big brother would, but Mrs. Aino's actions roused something that even he couldn't describe. It had a feel of destiny to it, as though they were so irrevocably connected that he felt her emotions as though they were his own. In essence, that was what happened tonight. He took the slap that was meant for her, and he didn't regret it for a second. When she took a stand, he swelled with pride. Now, in the quiet of his apartment, he felt desolate and unsure. What would happen now? Now that he had met her, he refused to let her go, especially after what had just transpired. His life had changed forever, that he knew, and the future he had so carefully planned out would have to be re-written. At this point, however, nothing else mattered besides making sure she was safe. He would deal with the rest when it came. With two steaming mugs in his hands, he walked back to the couch and handed one to her. She took it with a mumbled "Thanks" as he sat down next to her, setting his own mug on the coffee table.

"I'm really sorry about all this," she whispered. "I mean, for what she did to you. Does it hurt?"

Andrew blinked. She had just given up everything she had ever known, yet she was worried about him?

"Hardly," her told her. "I'm actually more concerned about you. What you did tonight couldn't have been easy."

She looked away from him, afraid her fear and trepidation would be plain on her face. She had placed a tremendous burden on him, a burden he didn't have to bear.

"You don't have to do this," she said, clenching the mug in her hands. "I never meant to put you in this position. You've got enough on your plate as it is, and I can always stay with my friends-"

Mina had stopped mid sentence, for Andrew had taken her tea and set it town, holding her face between his hands.

"Shh," he hushed her. "Don't say another word. You don't need to worry about any of that right now. My home is open to you, as it was from the beginning, and you are welcome here."

"But-"

"Please," he said. "Let me protect you."

Before she could respond, Andrew smoothly placed his lips over hers, his kiss warm and tender. She felt his love and concern wash over her, and her trembling stilled. As the kiss broke, dark green eyes stared into hers, his gaze conveying the calm strength that she so desperately needed.

"You know I meant what I said back there," he told her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I can't imagine living without you, and I never want to. This may not be ideal, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Mina smiled at that. "Well, at least you're good-looking."

He encircled his arms around her, drawing her close. "And I'm a good cook. Don't let all this takeout fool you. I make some mean sausage and scrambled eggs…when I actually have a kitchen to cook them in." He shook his head. "But that's a project for another day. Tonight we should just get you into a nice hot shower then into bed. It's getting late and you look exhausted."

Now that he had mentioned it, the fatigue and emotional strain of the day descended on her like a cloak, and she leaned further against him

"It's going to be ok," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I promise."

She only nodded and let him lead her into the bedroom down the hall. The room reflected the clutter without, the half-made bed sitting against the far wall. Andrew walked ahead of her, hastily picking up clothes from the floor.

"Sorry it's a little messy," he apologized. "As you've probably gathered, I don't bring many girls home."

Mina shrugged. "It's ok. I've seen worse." She smiled as she recalled Serena's room looking like a disaster zone on more than one occasion. Seeming satisfied with his work, Andrew moved to the dresser and pulled out one of his larger button-down collared shirts.

"It isn't much," he said as he handed it to her. "But at least it's a change from your damp clothes. I'll wash them for you if you'd like, so you can have them tomorrow."

She took the shirt from him, blushing. "Thank you," she said. "It's really not necessary, but I appreciate it."

Andrew gave a shrug of his own and pointed her in the direction of the adjoining bathroom. "There's clean towels in the cabinet by the sink, and the shampoo and stuff is already in the shower. Holler at me if you need anything, I'll just be in here."

Feeling a little awkward, Mina nodded uncertainly and walked into the other room, closing the door behind her.

She leaned up against the door, a thousand emotions whirling within her. She felt giddy and confused, excited yet terribly frightened. Without Andrew's eyes on her, she threatened to break right then and there. She kept her tears at bay, for she didn't want him to worry; he had enough to deal with. She pressed the shirt against her and inhaled. It smelled of him, and it was the most wonderful smell in the world. It smelt of his comfort and strength, his love and calm presence, and even having it near her, her breathing calmed and her heartbeat slowed. He said he would take care of her, and she believed him. She held on to that promise with all her might, for it was the only thing that kept her from drowning. Banishing such unwelcome thoughts, she undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water chase away her fears-at least for the time being.

While Mina showered, Andrew continued to spruce up the room, tossing miscellaneous items into the closet as he found them. He was little more than embarrassed at the state of the place, considering he now had a beautiful girl for a roommate. The apartment clearly screamed 'bachelor pad' and serious improvements would have to be made. First of all, he wanted to get Mina's belongings to make her feel more at home. If Mrs. Aino kept her word, retrieving them wouldn't be a problem. The harder part would be getting everything in order and figuring out how they were going to live this new adventure together. One thing was for sure; Andrew needed dire advice. Having finished his task, he pulled out his phone and sent a text out to the only person he could talk to: Darien.

Hey man its andy he typed. Can u meet me tmrw at the café? I need to talk to you.

Darien's response was quick. Sure. 10:00 ok?

Andrew heaved a sigh of relief and replied, sure see you then.

Andrew sent up a prayer of thanks as he changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and plugged his phone in to charge for the night. If anyone could help him sort through such a circumstance, it was Darien. His friend was no stranger to tough situations, and Andrew had complete trust in him. His thoughts were broken as the bathroom door opened, and Andrew's breath caught. If he thought her an angel before, that paled in comparison to the vision standing before him. Her damp hair tumbled down her back in tangled waves, shining in the light. His shirt fit her beautifully, coming down just below her hips. He gulped as he approached her.

"Man," he said. "I never knew a shirt could look that good."

Mina smiled shyly, both thrilled and embarrassed by his compliment. She looked him over as well, flushing as she saw his bare chest, creamy olive skin stretching over the muscle underneath. He looked even more handsome than before, his blonde bangs shading his beautiful green eyes. She tentatively reached out her hand to touch him, feeling the smooth warm skin beneath her fingers. For just that moment, she forgot about what lay ahead, about the uncertainty that no doubt crouched at the threshold, and she lost herself in the eyes and arms that held her. Mina's eyes were an ocean to Andrew, full of trust and hope. He couldn't deny the shadow there, however, like a storm approaching over the horizon. She was scared, and had every right to be. Her parents had abandoned her, and he was the only thing she had to hold on to. Despite his own doubts, he would have to be strong for her sake. At length the moment between them passed, and they looked away.

"I guess we should get to bed, huh?" Andrew said, a hint of color blooming on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied, moving away to a side of the bed. Andrew flicked the switch on the wall and joined her as she moved the covers aside. They shuffled for a bit, finding a comfortable position for the night, then all was silent. Mina curled away from him, unsure of what to do. As tired as she was, sleep did not come as fast as she wanted. Instead, in the dark and silence, she was assailed once more with the pain of abandonment, the wound so fresh and deep she couldn't take a breath. She no longer had the energy to fight it, nor did she care, and began to weep. Andrew noticed immediately, seeing the comforter quiver even in the dark.

"Oh Mina," he whispered, reaching for her. "Baby, come here."

She turned towards him without a fight and clung to him, sobs racking her slender form. He held her close, feeling her tears splash onto his chest. He caressed her hair and murmured comforting words, his heart breaking along with hers. He once again promised he would never leave her, that she would always be safe with him. They lay for hours like that, and even as Mina fell into an exhausted sleep, he still held her, vowing then and there that as long as there was breath in his body, no one would everhurt her that way again. _Ever. _As the first hints of dawn caressed the sky, he fell asleep as well, with Mina still encased in his arms.


	6. In the Company of Friends

**Chapter Six**

In the Company of Friends

The sun rose slowly, golden light slanting through the blinds and onto the floor. Mina still lay curled on Andrew's bed, her hair spilling all around her and shining like gold. Having slept little, Andrew was already up and dressed, watching her from his doorway. He propped himself against the frame, the events of the night before still fresh in his mind. It took a lot of nerve to break someone like Mina was broken, and he would not rest until she was made whole again. He was certainly no angel, but he could at least be the support and solid ground she needed. A distant alarm sounded in the kitchen and he rushed to grab it. It would not do to burn breakfast on their first full day together. As the sun came up, he had tidied the kitchen as best he could, hopping to the local market to grab the essentials for a simple breakfast. Before long the delicious smells wafted towards the bedroom, arousing Mina. She was at first startled to find the place next to her empty, but when she heard the sounds from the kitchen, she smiled and rose from bed, eager to see Andrew's gorgeous face. She was not disappointed, for he grinned at her from his place at the stove, his hair in disarray.

"Good morning," he said, shifting his gaze between her and the skillet in front of him. His white collared shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his chest, and a pair of slim jeans hugged his legs. She moved in behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Thank you," she murmured against his shoulder blade. "For last night. I don't know what I would've done without you."

She felt him shrug as he maneuvered the eggs on the skillet. "It was my pleasure. I told you I would be there for you, and I'm going to make good on that promise. You can count on it."

She smiled. "Good. That goes for me too. You can always count on me when you need someone to talk to. I'm going to be here for you, as long as you need me."

Hearing her say that lifted his spirits and he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'm glad," he said. "Now why don't you take a seat at the bar while I plate these totally scrumptious dishes…not that I'm bragging of course. They gotta pass the Mina-test first."

Mina laughed as she took a seat at one of the stools, watching as he took some clean plates from the cupboard and transferred the steaming eggs and crackling bacon from the skillet and placed both plates on the bar. After a brief cleanup he joined her and they both enjoyed a splendid breakfast (Mina had to admit, it _was _really good).

"One thing you have to know," Mina said halfway through. "I have a cat named Artemis, and he kinda goes with me everywhere. You're not allergic to them, are you?"

Andrew chuckled. "Not at all," he said. "In fact I've run into Serena's cat a few times. It's Luna, isn't it? She a cute one."

"That she is," Mina agreed, although she didn't think Serena thought so most of the time. Often Serena would be at odds with the black feline, especially when it came to scout business. "My cat's white, but he doesn't shed much. He's really not that high maintenance." _Never mind that he talks and has a crescent moon on his forehead _she added silently._ I'll have to mention the not-talking thing to him before he meets Andrew, and I'll have to tell the girls-_

Mina gasped suddenly and nearly dropped her fork. The girls! Her friends had no idea what had gone on last night, and she doubted Serena had told them all between then and this morning. As soon she had a good opportunity, she had to let everyone know that A. She was ok and had fallen for a guy and B. She had been kicked out of her house only to be saved by said guy and was now rooming with him. How was she going to explain all this?

"You alright?" Andrew asked, pulling her from her frantic reverie.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," she said, setting her fork down. "I was just thinking of my friends. They have no idea what happened to me yesterday, and I'm sure they're going crazy not knowing. I think I should tell them what's going on. I mean, if that's ok with you."

Andrew took their plates with a smile and headed back into the kitchen. "Of course it is. I was actually planning on meeting Darien this morning. Do you need me to stay with you until you meet with them?"

Mina shook her head. "No, that's ok. You go on ahead. I can just meet Serena at the arcade and we can go from there to the Cherry Hill Temple…that's the usual hangout for my friends and I, just in case you need to find me."

"Sounds good to me," he said as he re-joined her at the bar. He took her hands; slightly more serious "What do you think about going back to the house later today, to get your things I mean. I know it'll be hard, but I wanted to make sure you had the chance to get your belongings and bring them here, to make you feel more at home. What do you think?"

Mina bit her lip, unwilling to return to the place that had caused her so much misery, but there were things she had left there that she couldn't go without: Her uniform and schoolbag, a good assortment of clothes, and above all else, her communicator and transformation pen. Being Sailor Venus was tough enough trying to hide from her parents, and now she was going to live her double life with a guy to watch out for. Now she knew how the girls felt, minus Serena of course, having to balance being a girlfriend _and _a sailor scout. It would definitely be tricky, but the fates had granted her wish, and she would take whatever complications came with it.

"I guess it would be alright," she decided. "There are some things I need, and I know you'll be with me the whole time."

"Always," he told her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Your clothes are sitting on top of the dresser. Go wash up and I'll walk you down to the arcade. You know Serena is bound to be late in getting there. It's Sunday after all."

Mina giggled and stood, but before she headed down the hall, she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you,' she said as the kiss broke. "Just so you know."

He tapped her nose affectionately in reply. "Ditto."

As expected, Serena took her sweet time in meeting up with Mina after she got the call. She greeted Andrew differently than she had in the past, having seen the way he had defended Mina. He was generally nice and sweet to all the girls that came his way, but what she had seen last night was so unlike him that she was convinced he had gone over the moon for her best friend. After Mina gave Andrew a swift kiss on the cheek, the girls headed off to the temple, and Andrew turned towards the café where his own best friend awaited him. As eager as he was to see Darien, he was anxious as well. He was nothing if not level headed, and Andrew was afraid he'd tell him he was crazy for taking Mina in, especially having not known her very long. The walk wasn't long enough to ponder what he would say, so he merely paused before the café' doors, took a deep breath, and went in. Darien had beaten him there, sitting at their usual booth in the back, his cup of coffee resting on the table. He frowned as Andrew approached, taking in the circles under his eyes and the scratch on his left cheek. The last time they had met like this, Andrew had been torn over Rita, having flown to Africa to surprise her, yet finding her in the arms of another. By the anxious look on his face, Andrew found himself in another predicament, and Darien prepared for the worst.

"Hey man," Andrew said as he sat down. "Thanks for meeting me."

"It was no problem," Darien replied. "I happened to have the morning free. You look like you've had a rough night."

"You could say that," Andrew sighed. The waitress came up then, and Andrew asked for coffee with cream, opposite to Darien's regular black coffee. She came back moments later with a steaming cup and a dish of creamer and topped off Darien's cup. When she left, Darien addressed his friend.

"So what's going on Andy? I haven't seen you like this since Rita, so this must be a big deal."

With another sigh, Andrew launched into his tale, beginning with his encounter with Mina. His eyes lit up as he spoke of her; how she was the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen. He became even more animated as he talked about taking care of her, hanging on every word that she said. When he mentioned the kiss they shared, a dreamy smile curved his lips and his eyes shown.

"She's like nothing I've ever dreamed of," he said. "That one kiss blew what Rita and I had out of the water. Nothing compares to what I feel for this girl. I swear to you, Dar, as I live and breathe, I think I'm in love with her."

Darien sat back and considered his friend's words. It was easy to see that this was no mere dalliance, like those that followed his break-up with Rita. It reminded him of how he felt for Serena, a feeling so strong it could never be denied. He saw that in Andy now, and he smiled.

"I think you're right," he said, leaning forward. "You're gone for her, that's for sure. I'm really happy for you two. Mina's a great girl and I know you'll treat her right."

"Thanks, Darien," he said, his smile fading. "But things haven't been easy for us. You see…it didn't really go over well with Mina's parents, especially with her mother. She forbade Mina from seeing me again."

Darien nodded. "It went the same way when I started dating Serena. Her father didn't want her to have anything to do with me, yet we kept seeing each other anyway. If you really love each other, I know you guys will get through it."

Andrew's hands tightened on his cup. "That's not even the worst part. Things got really ugly at the house. The woman hit her, Darien; right there in front of me… it was all I could do not to give her what she deserved."

Darien's eyes widened. "She did _what_?"

Andrew grimaced. "She slapped her, her own daughter, and would have a second time if I hadn't stepped in. And then she gave Mina an ultimatum. Either she never see me again, or she'd be kicked out." His eyes moistened. "She…she chose me. She left everything, her home, her whole life…all for me, for us. No one has ever placed that kind of trust in me before. I'm trying to be strong for her, but the reality is I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what to do."

Darien closed his eyes. He ached for his friend, for the road they had chosen to walk would not be an easy one. He knew Andy was already overwhelmed with school, and this was the last thing he needed right now. But he also knew Andy was stubborn as hell, and that if he truly believed in something, he would try his hardest to make it work. The love of a woman was a powerful thing, as he well knew, and as long as Mina backed him up 100%, he could conquer whatever came his way.

"You're scaring me, man," Andrew said, pulling Darien back to the present. "Tell me, am I mental for taking this on? Am I making a big mistake?"

Darien opened his eyes and looked steadily as his friend. "I'm not going to lie," he said simply. "This isn't going to be easy for either of you. I've seen the courses you've signed up for, and you're pulling double-time as it is. I'm seen guys crash and burn when they try to juggle their studies _and _having a relationship."

"So I'll drop the classes I don't need," Andrew put in, frustrated. "I'll do whatever it takes, even take on a second job if I need to. I'd even put medical school on hold for her. She means that much to me."

"Hold on, Andy," Darien interrupted. "I said it was going to be hard, not impossible. Just hear me out for a second."

Andrew stayed silent, hoping that there would be something Darien would say that would click, that there would be a way to save himself from the cliff he had just jumped from.

"Here's what I can do," he told him. "I can talk to Dr. Kelson and see if she'll let me take on some of your shifts at the hospital. She's been harping on me to work more hours anyway, so that won't be a problem. As for work, I know a guy at the restaurant that's leaving, and I can put in a good word for you. What do you think?"

Andrew's face lit up. "You'd do that for me?"

Darien smiled. "You know I would. You've helped me out more times than I can count. Heck, you've been there through every trial Serena and I have ever gone through. I think I owe it to you."

Andrew's eyes welled up again as they stood and embraced.

"Thank you Darien," he said, his voice thick. "I can't tell you what that means to me. You're the closest thing I have to a brother, and I always know I can count on you."

"Don't mention it," Darien replied as he set money on the table. "Just do me one favor." "What's that?"

"Don't you _dare _let that girl fly off to Africa."

"She did _what_?"

The scouts stood outraged at the temple as Mina unpacked the events of the previous day. She had her hands clasped in front of her, elbows on knees as she re-lived the night her world changed forever. Amy stared, wide-eyed and silent, while Raye and Lita crossed their arms in disgust. Each of them had been drawn in as Mina described Andrew, how he had saved her and how they had fallen in love with each other. The vague sight of the friendly arcade guy had now suddenly flashed into focus, and he had now jumped from a supporting role to a major lead in their lives. Nothing had shocked them more than to hear of Mrs. Aino's cruelty, nor were they more in awe than when Mina told them of Andrew's valiant effort to defend her.

"So now here we are," Mina finished. "On the edge of a cliff with no way down. I know Andrew's trying his best, but I just don't know if this is going to work. I'm really scared, you guys."

At this the tears began to flow anew, and her friends were quick to surround her.

"It's all going to be ok." Amy put in.

"Andrew's a really sweet guy, I know you guys will make it," Raye said.

"Yeah, you can't let what your mom said keep you two apart," Lita supplied.

Serena was the last to speak. "I saw the way he was with you last night," she said, hugging her friend across the shoulders. "Besides Darien, I've never seen a guy demonstrate his love for a girl the way Andrew did for you. That alone tells me you guys are going to make it. You know Darien and I have been through our fair share of trials, and we've never been stronger. It may not be easy, but as long as you stay together, there will be nothing you guys can't do. And don't you forget," she added with a wink, "You've got all of us behind you."

The girls chimed in their heartfelt agreement, and before long, Mina's eyes dried, and they began to talk of other things.

"Any sign of our Negamoon friends?" Mina asked Luna; there hadn't been a battle in weeks, and having missed the scout meeting the day before, she was curious for an update.

"Not a speck," the cat replied. "They have been extremely quiet of late, and that worries me."

"Why?" Serena put in. "No one's getting hurt, and even the normal crime's been down. I say it's time we had a little fun."

"Leave it to you to miss the big picture," Raye sighed. "If they're being quiet, that means they're up to something, and that doesn't bode well for us."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Luna agreed. "All the more reason to be on high alert, watching for anything out of the ordinary. Emerald may be defeated, but there's always someone higher up controlling things."

"Keep your eyes open, scouts," Artemis added from his spot on Mina's lap. "I feel we're on the verge of our biggest battle yet, and you girls need to be ready."

"We will be," Lita said with a thumbs-up. "That is, if we can pry Mina away from her new boyfriend."

The girls laughed, and after a refreshing time with her friends and fellow scouts, Mina at last felt ready to say goodbye to the past, and welcome the future with open arms.

Later that day, Mina and Andrew returned to the house, where, as promised, a pile of hastily packed boxes sat at the front of it. Mina's heart clenched when she saw them, her precious things tossed like trash, but she walked forward anyway. At least her mother had enough sense to separate things. Clothes overflowed from some boxes, while others held knick-knacks, pictures, and other items. One frame in particular caught Andrew's eye, and he picked it up. It showed a smiling Mina on the arm of a blue-haired, green-eyed guy. He looked cool and calm, a slight smile on his face. They looked happy together, and to Andrew's dismay, jealousy flared.

"Who's this?"

Mina looked up from another box and seeing the photo he held, she blushed.

"An old crush," she admitted. "I lived in England before I came here, and he was a guy I fell for. He actually ended up falling on love with my best friend at the time, and well…I left shortly after that."

"I hope I have nothing to worry about," Andrew said half-jokingly, trying to make light of things.

"No," she assured him. "He doesn't even know where I am." _After all_ she thought. _He thinks I'm dead._

Seeing the pain the subject caused her, he set the picture down and moved to stand next to her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Everyone has a past. Heck even I've got one. The bright side is that they make us who we are today, and influence the decisions we make. Everything happens for a reason."

Mina fingered his shirt. "Any old flames _I _should be aware of?"

Andrew laughed nervously. "Touché. There was one, but she broke my heart, so there's no chance of her getting between us. Trust me, I'm all yours."

She smiled, relieved, and went back to sifting through her things. There was so much here, she couldn't imagine bringing it _all _back to the small apartment. There were items she could easily give away, but taking what remained would definitely be a challenge with just the two of them. Suddenly a horn blared, and Mina looked up sharply. Pulling up to the driveway was a white truck, her friends smiling and waving from the back. It was Ken's truck if Mina remembered right, and Lita sat next to him in the front, holding an enthusiastic thumbs-up. As they stopped and the girls spilled out of the bed, she was surprised further to see Darien jumping down, then turning to catch Serena in his arms. Grinning widely, the two groups converged.

"You guys," Mina exclaimed in wonder. "What is all this?"

"Well," Andrew said from behind her. "Let's just say my people called your people, and they're gonna help you move in…officially."

Grateful tears welled in Mina's eyes. "Really? You guys would do that for me?"

"Duh," Lita replied. "What else are friends for? We said we had your back, and we meant it."

"Same goes for me," Darien said, and came up to kiss Mina's cheek. "You both are dear to me, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure you guys stay together." He looked over at the group gathered. "What do you say we get this stuff packed up and help these two start their new adventure?"

Everyone gave a heartfelt cry and proceeded to do just that.

Within the hour, all of Mina's things were hoisted onto the back of Ken's truck and driven to Andrew's apartment. As the sun set, everyone began to give the place a deep cleaning, from the floor to the ceiling. The trash was taken out; the clothes washed, the living room set to rights, and a spectacular dinner was made, courtesy of Lita. Their task at last finished, they all sat down for dinner, laughing and trading stories. It was a beginning of sorts, not only for Mina and Andrew, but for the group as a whole. Hearts were joined, and life-long friendships were made. But as joyous as this occasion was, little did they know that their peaceful stalemate was about to end. Darkness was rising once again, and it would take everything they had to come up victorious.


	7. Outbreak

**Chapter Seven**

Outbreak

Cassandra sat before an elegant vanity, brushing her long brown hair. She was rhythmic in her strokes, her green eyes focused on her task. This was all noticed by Diamond who, restless, was walking through the dark palace and had unknowingly found himself in her quarters. He pulled the curtain aside slightly, curious, and was mesmerized at the sight of her. He had only met her a few days prior, and already he was noticing she was different from the others. For one, she never complained, like those in Rubeous's gang, but was cool and reserved, something Diamond was not used to. For another, she was obviously attractive, and as he stood at her door, he found he could not look away. Her back was bare down to her waist, her black dress cascading to the floor around her. The hands that gripped the brush were slender and graceful, stroking hair as glossy as the marble beneath her. She seemed deep in thought, her green eyes focused on something beyond. What was it that held her attention so intently? Did it have something to do with their new strategy? Driven by curiosity, he cleared his throat, breaking her pensive trance.

"What are you thinking of?"

She started, the brush frozen in her hand "It's impolite to intrude without knocking," she told him tersely, turning away from the mirror.

Diamond was taken aback. It seemed he had truly caught her unawares, for her eyes were unguarded and vulnerable. In the next moment, however, the veil descended and she became the cool woman he had met earlier.

"I…," he began, flustered. "I wanted to know when we were to set this new plan in motion. If we wait too long, the scouts will think we've gone soft."

She stood gracefully and walked towards him. "Wiseman did say you were the impatient type," she observed.

Diamond bristled at the mention of their mutual friend-if one could call him that. "And he should be wise to mind his own business," he snapped. "Obviously he's hasn't enough to do in the future that he has to meddle in my affairs. I'm handling things just fine without his help."

"Clearly," Cassandra said dryly. "You've only lost more than half the people you started with and are on the brink of failure. Oh yes, you're doing a mighty fine job. Crystal Tokyo will be ours in no time."

Diamond's jaw clenched. Who did this woman think she was, baiting him like this? She was nothing but a new recruit, further evidence that Wiseman didn't trust him with the task he was given. But as he looked at his new partner, his anger began to fade. No doubt she had been told of his famous temper, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself, especially in front of her. Instead he crossed his arms and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm assuming you have a plan."

Cassandra gave a slow smile. "As a matter of fact, I do. Follow me."

She walked past him, her dress gliding across the floor. Intrigued despite himself, he traced her steps down the dark hall and down the staircase. They entered a circular room, and at its center was a table displaying a peculiar sight. Under a glass bell jar was a flower with ivory petals and covered with pink thorns. There was something wild about its beauty, and Diamond was drawn to it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cassandra hummed, caressing the jar. "As beautiful as the Goddess of Love herself."

"What?"

"This blossom comes from Venus," she said, turning to look at him. "It's called the Valerian blossom, a distant cousin of the Kiesenian blossom. Surely you've heard the stories."

Diamond did remember a text he had seen in the archives, about a flower that consumed its victim's thoughts and motives until they were totally bent on her will. She was a lethal weapon and proved to be formidable adversary against the Sailor Scouts.

"This flower has similar properties," she went on. "But its tactics are far more subtle. See those thorns there? They detach at the slightest touch and unleash an aggressive poison. It spreads like wildfire, and there is nothing that can stop it. Infused with dark magic, it will serve us well."

"I'm still not seeing the point," Diamond said. "How does this flower fit into our plans?"

She smiled at his ignorance. "We need to draw the princess out," she said, eyeing the blossom once more. "Remind her of her past. This flower nearly took her life as a child, and no doubt such an event will have an effect on her in this life."

Diamond's eyes narrowed. There it was again, that hint that she knew much more than she was telling him. Could it be that she had a personal vendetta against the Venusian princess? He smiled to himself. There was still plenty of time to unravel this mystery, and there was still a job to be done.

"So how do you propose we lure our little fawn out of the thicket?"

Cassandra smirked. "Tell me Diamond, how many Earthlings does it take to stop an epidemic?"

They said on the news that it was just another valley fever, but Darien could feel it was something else. Schools and businesses were contaminated all throughout the city, and it was spreading fast. Everyone was advised to wash their hands and eat foods to boost the immune system, but the disease still ran rampant. No one could find the cause, much less a cure, and it was starting to turn deadly. Night after night at the hospital, Darien found himself flooded with patients, all with similar symptoms. Fever, vomiting, and covered with rose-colored rashes. At first, they said it could an outbreak of typhoid fever, except for one thing. All of the victims had some kind of wound on one part of their bodies, as though they had been bitten. The wound commonly appeared on the arms and legs, usually bright red with an orange border. What scared Darien most was how quickly people succumbed to the fever, sometimes dieing within hours of reaching the hospital. At his first opportunity, he rushed to the roof to get some air. The cool breeze did little to soothe him as he leaned against the wall, shaken. He'd never seen anything like this, and it was frightening to witness. Feeling hopeless, he pulled his phone from his coat pocket and dialed Serena's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey muffin," she said sweetly.

"Hey," he replied, his voice trembling. "I'm glad I caught you. Things are crazy at the hospital and I…I needed to hear your voice."

Alarm swept through Serena at her boyfriend's tone. "Is everything ok? You sound really shaky."

Darien took a breath to calm his nerves. "Don't worry, baby, I'm fine. This whole thing just has me worked up. The patients here are dropping like flies and there's nothing I can do."

Serena bit her lip on the other line, wishing she were there to embrace him. "Oh honey I am so sorry. Do they know what's causing it?"

"Not a clue," he replied. "This fever came out of absolutely nowhere, and they can't find a root source. They don't even know how it's spreading, but I have a sick feeling that it's supernatural."

There was a gasp on Serena's end. "The Negaverse?" she asked meekly, praying she was wrong.

"I'm afraid so, Sere. The stale-mate is over, and I think you need to call the girls together."

Serena hung up with Darien a few minutes later, shaking. Things were just starting to look normal again. No youma attacks. No emergency scout meetings. Just school and friends, and there was even a new love to celebrate. Now their peaceful world had been shattered once again, and it was time to do battle. She relayed the conversation to Luna, who agreed whole-heartedly.

"I don't know why I didn't see it until now," the cat said. "I think Darien is spot-on. There is definitely something suspicious about this outbreak. If we call an emergency meeting, we'll stand a good chance at catching our enemies before they hurt anyone else."

Serena nodded and grabbed the communicator from her book bag. Like it or not, it was time to be brave again.

It was during a quiet dinner with Andrew that Mina heard her communicator go off from the bedroom. It was a faint sound, but she had become so accustomed to it that her head perked up and she abruptly stood from the table.

"I'll be right back," she said to a puzzled Andrew, and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. When she was sure Andrew hadn't followed her, she took the communicator out of its hiding place and hit _Answer_.

"Hey Sere, what's up?"

"Hey Mina. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Not really," Mina replied. "Andy and I were just about to have dinner. What's going on?"

"I'm sure you've seen the news. There's a dangerous fever going around, and Darien thinks our Negamoon friends are at it again."

Mina nodded. "I figured as much. Andy's been overwhelmed at the hospital. And he's been acting really weird lately."

"Like how?"

"I don't really know," Mina confided. "Whenever they talk about it on the news, he gets this far-off look, as if he's trying to remember something."

"Hmm," Serena said. "Well if he's been seeing what Darien's seeing, its no wonder he's not acting like himself. All the more reason why we should nip this thing in the bud ASAP."

"Agreed," Mina replied.

"We're meeting at Raye's after school to talk strategy. Luna says the sooner we meet, the better."

"Sounds good to me," Mina said, nodding. "Andy's got work tomorrow, so I'll be able to get away without suspicion. I'll see you at the temple."

The two girls said their goodbyes and broke contact. Mina held the communicator against her chest and looked towards the close door, where Andrew waited. Things were about to get a whole lot more complicated, and she knew her life was about to take another pivotal turn. There was only one question-was she up for the challenge?

The afternoon light filtered through the trees as Raye Hino strolled through the park, schoolbag in hand. She had been tense ever since she received Serena's message, even as far back as when this disease reared its ugly head. There was something sinister at work here, and it was their duty to extinguish it before any more lives were lost. That was why she was rushing back to the temple, to meet with her fellow scouts to discuss a plan of attack. She was distracted from these thoughts when she came upon a pair of girls, both intrigued by something she couldn't see. As she crested the hill, she saw they were looking at a peculiar flower, its petals glowing in the light. A surge of evil energy swept through the priestess, burning like fire.

_That flower is full of dark magic! That's what's causing the fever! _

The girls edged closer, reaching out to pick it, and Raye lunged towards them.

"Stop! Get away from that flower!"

Alarmed, the children stepped back, and not a second sooner. Feeling the proximity of its prey, the pink thorns sprang from the stem, targeting it closest victim-Raye. She gave a cry as they pierced her, embedding into her skin. The girls had run off, leaving Raye alone and bewildered. She pulled the thorns from her hand; certain that Amy would want to analyze them. The poison was working quickly for she was already feeling light-headed and her palm tingled from the sting. She pulled herself to her feet, swaying, and walked at a faster pace toward the temple, praying with all her might that she would get there before the fever overtook her.

The scouts were already assembled at the Cherry Hill Temple, all except for their raven-haired comrade. Raye was usually the first to meet them, and as far as Chad and her grandfather knew, she had yet to return from school. So it was with apprehension that that they gathered at the top of the steps, casting worried glances into the afternoon sun.

"This is starting to really bother me," Lita said, shading her eyes. "We have a disease running rampant, possibly Negaverse-caused, and Raye islate. There's no way this could be a fluke. Something is seriously wrong."

The other girls concurred and kept a vigilant watch at the temple entrance, waiting for the slightest glimpse of their friend. A few moments later, they spotted her, walking slowly up the path. They rushed down to meet her, gasping at what they saw. She was flushed and trembled from head to foot. One hand barely held her school bag while the other cradled something they couldn't see. She barely heard their panicked greeting, for the world spun around her and she began to sway on her feet. As she collapsed to the ground, she faintly heard her friends screaming her name.

"Raye!"

The moments that followed blurred together in a wave of panic and fear. The scouts surrounded their fallen friend while Lita sprinted up the steps to find help.

Chad had been sweeping the grounds when he saw the brunette race towards him.

"Chad! We need your help! Raye…Raye's been…hurt. She just collapsed outside the temple. Come quick!"

The news struck him like a dagger, and he dropped the broom like it burned him. Quick as lightning, he followed her, his heart in his throat. Rumors had been swirling of an outbreak of a strange epidemic, and it had recently made its mark on Raye's school. He had begged her to be careful, that he would die if anything should happen to her. By the look on Lita's face, his worst fear had just been realized.

Meanwhile, the girls had turned Raye onto her back, Serena placing her head in her lap as Amy frantically checked her pulse. Raye's forehead burned, her face flushed and beaded with sweat. She had a strange wound on one hand, like something had punctured the skin. Upon further inspection, Amy found the needles that were clutched in her other hand. She handled them carefully, aware of the narrow white tip on one end.

"I think these barbs are poisonous," she observed. She took another look at her friend's feverish state. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"I think Raye's just found the culprit of that fever."

The girls shifted their gaze to the thorns Amy held, astonished. The blue-haired girl shook her head. "But we can focus on that later. We've got to get Raye to the hospital _now_."

Just then Lita came bounding down the steps, Chad hot on her heels. He gasped upon seeing his girlfriend curled on the ground and stammered for an explanation.

"There's no time," Amy said. "She needs to get to the hospital as fast as we can get her there."

Chad tore his gaze from Raye and settled on Amy, drinking in her calm face and wise words. Steeling himself, he picked up his beloved, nearly driven astray by the heat that radiated from her body. The scouts stood as well, holding on to each other for support. The group then sprinted back to the temple, informed Raye's grandfather of the grave situation, and sped to the nearest hospital, knowing they had mere hours before the fever consumed her forever.

The scene at Juuban General Hospital was one out of a war movie. Nurses and staff dashed through the halls, trying desperately to keep up with the patients that filled their halls. One woman that flitted past the panicked group merely glanced at them, and gestured to one of the few open beds against the wall.

"Someone will be with you shortly," she said breathlessly, and left. Chad laid Raye on top of it, covering her as best he could.

"It's ok, baby," he told her, moving her damp bangs from her forehead. "I'm here. It's going to be ok."

Raye gave no indication she had heard him, but tossed under the blankets, delirious with fever. Chad bit his lip and looked nervously at the doctors and nurses that whirled past them.

"So now what?" he asked anxiously. "Why isn't anyone coming to help us?"

Always the calm one, Amy touched his arm, though her eyes were filled with tears.

"They will when they can," she said softly. "We aren't the only ones affected by this. Everyone is either sick or scared for their lives, and the staff is doing the best they can. Our turn will come soon enough."

Her answer hardly satisfied him, but he stayed silent, his gaze flitting between his unconscious girlfriend and the chaotic scene in front of him.

Mina sat across from him, her hands clasped in front of her, eyes closed. She was never the praying kind, but if there was ever a time when she wanted God to hear her, it was now. After her parents abandoned her, Andrew and her friends were all she had. To lose any one of them would be a devastating blow, but Raye always exuded great strength and relentless determination. Even if they were on the verge of defeat, Raye kept fighting; even sacrificing her life to ensure the battle was won. That was what Mina prayed at that moment.

_You've got to fight, Raye _she thought, clenching her hands tighter. _You've been through much worse than this. Don't you dare give up!_

Through the fog of grief and worry, she began to hear someone call her name. It was faint at first, but the familiarity of it shattered her concentration as she looked up.

"Mina!"

Andrew, a handful of folders in his hands, had stopped in the middle of the hallway when he saw a flash of golden hair held back by a crimson ribbon. Slightly alarmed, he called to her. The face she lifted up to him was pale and tear-streaked, and crumpled when she met his eyes. Without a second thought, she stood and strode towards him, flinging herself into his arms. He was taken aback at the way she clung to him, but he held her anyway, smelling the perfume in her hair and the salt of her tears. He pulled away after a moment to look into her eyes.

"What is it, Mina? What's happened?"

Mina shook her head and said nothing, but looked over her shoulder at the girl lying on the bed. Andrew's breath caught as he took in the solemn group, the girls clustered around their friend while Chad caressed her forehead. It was a case he had seen time and again, but this time it struck him hard, and he rushed over to them.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked to no one in particular; the friend had faded, and the doctor had taken his place.

"We don't know," Serena replied. "She had shown up late to the temple, and we had just greeted her when she collapsed."

Andrew nodded and took the stethoscope that hung from his neck and proceeded to examine Raye. Her heartbeat was erratic and, to his dismay, the rashes were already starting to appear. From the little he knew about this mysterious disease, the rashes emerged during the latter stages, when the patient's body could no longer fight off the virus. By the looks of things, only a miracle could save her now. He straightened and regarded the group, Mina hovering beside him.

"Let's move to somewhere a little more private. Is just happens that one of my patients…" He paused, clearing his throat suddenly. "A room just opened up. I can transfer Raye there."

He turned to a passing nurse, informing her that a room was to be set aside, and that he was to take Raye's case personally. She nodded and proceeded to follow his instructions. Within minutes the group had moved into a spacious room with a window, a small team of nurses hooking Raye to a series of IV's and machines to monitor her condition. When they had left, Andrew addressed them.

"I'm not going toile to you,' he said solemnly. "But it doesn't look good. I've seen the same case all day, and they all end the same. Without a cause, we have no way to treat it. All we can do is wait and see if…if she'll pull through. There's nothing else I can do."

Mina watched her boyfriend, the way he stood, so calm, and yet the pain in his eyes was almost tangible. Raye had become his friend, and he was powerless to help her. Mina crossed the room and embraced him.

"I know you're trying your best," she told him. "This fever is perplexing everyone, but that doesn't mean an answer can't be found. Someone will find a way to stop this fever, I know it."

Andrew looked down at her, his spirits lifting at the conviction in her eyes. As bleak as things looked, she could always find one shred of hope. He smiled and kissed her.

"You're right," he said. "Let me go see if anything new has come up. I'll check in on Raye when I can."

As Andrew left, Mina turned to her friends; her blue eyes alight with determination.

"No more waiting, scouts. One of our own is fighting for her life. I say we make a date with our Dark Moon friends. Tonight."

The other girls nodded, and as the sun set they gathered around their fallen comrade, placing their hands together in a show of solidarity. War had been declared, and it was time to defend the earth once again.


	8. Another Masked Man?

Chapter Eight Another Masked Man?

As reluctant as he was to admit it, Prince Diamond had to agree that Cassandra's plan was working like a charm. The city was in chaos, and it was only a matter of time before the scouts would make an appearance. The time had come to flush them out, and it would be done in traditional Negamoon fashion. The energy from the humans who perished from the fever could be used to further their conquest on Crystal Tokyo, and a cluster of dark crystals was certain to draw attention. The images of distressed people and broken lives sent shivers of satisfaction down his spine, and he smiled. The look did not go unnoticed, for Cassandra had slithered behind him, wearing the same evil smirk.

"I'm impressed," he said without turning. "You've managed to bring an entire city to its knees. Thousands of pathetic humans have succumbed to the fever, and their energy is ours for the taking. Well done."

"I appreciate you giving me the credit," she said. "But the battle's far from won. The Sailor Scouts have been a thorn in your side for far too long. It's high time someone took the initiative and dealt with them face to face instead of hiding behind some useless goon."

Diamond clenched his jaw, but she merely shrugged.

"Don't take it personal, hotshot," she teased. "We're in this together, but I want my chance to give those brats a taste of what they're dealing with."

Diamond let out the breath he had been holding. He admired her zeal to inflict pain, something he himself took great pleasure in.

"Then let's waste any more time," he said, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Cassandra returned the smile and laced her arm through his. As they walked into the darkness, Diamond felt a shiver of a different sort, and it took all the resolve he had to ignore it.

In time, darkness fell over Tokyo, and, like many times before, four ordinary girls, with the absence of Raye, left their homes to do battle with the evil forces that had traumatized their town. Mina left Andrew's apartment with a twinge in her gut, but knew he would kept at the hospital for hours yet, so she had no need to worry. Shrugging the weird feeling away, she locked the door and hurried down the stairs, Artemis at her heels.

"Serena said to meet at the park, right?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied as he ran. "Luna said they had picked up a horde of dark energy at its center. It seems like our friends aren't wasting any time gathering the life force from the people they've poisoned. Better transform now in case they plan to trap us unawares."

Mina grunted an assent and reached into her pocket for the gold pen and recited the familiar incantation.

"Venus Star Power!"

Golden light engulfed her as she spun, waving the pen around her body. Lines of sparkling stars encircled her and in a flash, Mina the normal high-school student had vanished, and the illustrious Sailor Venus had taken her place. Finishing her transformation with her trademark pose, she clutched a gloved hand, blue eyes ablaze.

"Let's do this."

Mina and Artemis arrived at the park to a disturbing sight. Her friends stood in the shadow of a massive cluster of dark crystals, a purple cloud hovering above it. Mouth agape, she joined them.

" Whoa," she said, echoing the looks on her friend's faces. "These guys aren't messing around."

"No joke," Sailor Jupiter agreed, wincing as bolts of dark lightning crackled through the air.

"Something's wrong here, you guys," Serena said, looking around. " We usually have some kind of youma to fight. There's no way they'd just leave this crystal sitting here, it's too easy. I'm not liking this."

"Very perceptive of you, Princess," a voice called from above them. "And here you are, a moth to a flame, as usual. Honestly, you girls need some originality. I'm starting to get bored."

Prince Diamond was perched on one of the jutting crystals, smug as ever. His white shirt and pants were a sharp contrast to the violet crystal behind him, and were he not plotting to destroy Earth and those who inhabited it, the girls might have deemed him attractive. As it was, a wicked sneer curled his lips, and they grimaced.

"You're one to talk," Lita shot back. "Black crystals are quickly becoming your M. O., and we've seen much worse."

Diamond arched a perfect eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Without warning, a streak of black lightning lanced from the crystal, blasting Jupiter a good ten feet, landing in a crumpled heap. With an agonized effort, she got to her feet, but he noted with satisfaction that her legs trembled and she had gone pale.

"This shouldn't take too long," he said, his violet eyes assessing those that remained. "I see there is one less ingrate to deal with. Could it be possible that my favorite fire bug decided to called in sick today?"

He laughed cruelly, and Serena surged forward.

"You did this," she spat at him. "You caused this fever, and thousands are dying because of it. Well I'm here to tell you your madness is at an end. I am-,"

"Save it," he cut in. "I've got too much to do to listen to your eloquently pathetic speeches. Destroying the present _and _future is hard work, and I'd rather not spend it on empty threats. So let's just cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Fine by me," Serena said, glaring.

Diamond smirked. "Have it your way."

He held his hands in front of him and summoned a ball of crackling dark energy. Like a pitcher holding a baseball, he hurled it at them, and the three remaining scouts leaped desperately to avoid it. It careened to the ground, leaving a streak of charred concrete in its wake. As it dissipated, the girls struggled to regroup.

"We can't keep letting him do this," Lita said. "At this rate, we'll be dead before the night's over. We've got to get on the offensive. Any ideas?"

"I'll try and bind his hands," Mina offered. "That'll at least hold him off."

She knew, even as she summoned her powers and the golden chain began to form that something was off. Dismissing it, she proceeded to finish the attack anyway.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

The chain did its mistress's bidding, trapping Diamond's hands behind his back, but the victory was short-lived. With a satisfied grunt he jerked himself free, the links of the chain crumbling like dried clay. Mina blinked and backed away, bewildered. What had gone wrong?

"I admire your courage," he said as he rubbed his wrists casually. "But I'm afraid you'll have to do much better than that."

Jupiter and Mercury tried their hand at it, but their attacks barely touched him. Even Sailor Moon, the most powerful of them all, held back, for she knew even though the Moon Scepter could easily destroy a youma, she would stand little chance against the prince of the Dark Moon. Stunned and frightened, the girls huddled together, eyeing their adversary with wide eyes.

"Well this is a first," Diamond mused. "The infamous Sailor Scouts are at a loss. And here I thought I'd get a decent fight out of you. You disappoint me, ladies."

He gave an indifferent shrug. "Oh well. I guess it's my turn to reach into my bag of tricks. Granted, it's not quite as spectacular as yours, but it'll get the job done. Good luck wriggling out of this one."

From nowhere, four lengths of black chains whipped through the air, shackling each of the scouts by the wrist and suspending them a good twenty feet from the ground.

Diamond seemed unsatisfied. "Hmm, it needs something else, something a bit more dramatic. Ah, I know. I think this crystal could use a bit of celestial energy."

He grinned wickedly as thunder boomed from the violet cloud above them and lightning lanced down the lengths of the chains.

The four scouts could do nothing but scream.

Across town, Darien suddenly staggered in the hallway of the hospital, much to the concern of those around him. Muttering something about needing some air, he nearly ran into the nearest bathroom. He trembled from head to foot, sweat pouring down his forehead. The girls were in danger, for he felt the surge of dark energy lance through his body and his wrists throbbed painfully. He was the only one who could help them now, and he would have to make a quick getaway. In Superman fashion, he locked himself in the first open stall, and when he emerged, he donned the sleek black tuxedo, top hat, and mask of his alter ego. He nodded to his reflection.

"Not bad, tux."

In the next second, he was speeding down the dark streets, his feet barely touching the ground.

_Hold on girls _he thought. _I'm on my way. Just hold on._

"Now that I have your full attention," Diamond drawled to the women that hung in front of him. "I'd like to introduce you to a new friend of mine. She's been dying to meet you all, so I hope you'll give her a warm welcome. Cassandra, give these scouts the honor of introducing yourself."

Drained as they were, the girls looked at one another, stunned to learn they had to fight yet another member of the Negamoon clan, one perhaps stronger than Diamond himself. One the edge opposite him, the crystal seemed to part, and Cassandra stepped into the light. The girls gasped as one at the elegant woman standing before them.

"So these are the brats that have been causing this family so much misery," she said, eying the group with disdain. "With your reputation, I expected to have my work cut out for me. Good thing I was worrying for nothing."

She leapt gracefully from her perch and floated over to where Mina hung.

"It's nice to see you again, Venus."

Mina stared blankly back at her, struggling to hide her fear. "What are you talking about? I have no idea who you are!"

Cassandra smirked in return. "Hm, I suppose not, since you haven't even become aware of your true identity yet. No matter. I'll just kill you now and same myself the agony."

A slender dagger appeared in her hand and despite the screams of protest from the others, she angled it toward Venus's throat, preparing to strike.

Before she could deliver the fatal blow, a crimson rose sliced through the air and struck her hand, sending the dagger to the ground. She whipped around, a feral snarl curling her perfect lips. When she spotted the culprit, her emerald eyes narrowed.

Tuxedo Mask, with his cloak billowing in the breeze, stood atop a streetlamp, cool, calm, and incredibly handsome. Prince Diamond arched an eyebrow.

"Destroying innocent lives is a heinous crime, but it is even more wicked when the people behind it take pleasure in doing so. Such vile injustice demands retribution, and I will not stand by and let you harm those I care about."

The scouts breathed a sigh of relief, but Cassandra laughed.

"So _this _is the one Beryl told me about. I believe they called you 'Cape Boy' back in the Dark Kingdom, didn't they? Oh, this is rich. It's not every day I meet a living legend."

A million questions whirled in Darien's mind, but he dared not let his discomfort show. Whoever this woman was, she was well versed in the Negaverse timeline, and could very well know each of their identities.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I'll give you anything if you let them go."

Cassandra eyed him up and down. "You offer me nothing, except maybe a lifetime of servitude. The least I can give you is a spot next to your girlfriend."

Before he could react, another black chain lashed from the heavens and encircled his wrists, constricting painfully. He was then strung up next to Serena, wriggling uselessly against the bonds that held him. A look passed between the couple. What now? All of them now hung suspended with no way out, and an enemy who could obliterate them within minutes. Was this really it?

"Hmm," Cassandra mused. "How to do this. I can either kill you quickly and save myself precious time, or I can kill you slowly, saving the best for last." She threw a murderous gaze in Mina's direction. "What do you think, Diamond?"

The prince shrugged. "As long as they're dead, I don't care either way. While you're torturing them, be sure to save Serenity and the Silver Crystal for me. Wiseman will want something to show for our efforts, and as for the princess, I intend to take her as my Queen. To the victor go the spoils."

With a triumphant chuckle, he joined his ally and the two of them began to bear down on the frightened group.

At this point, it seemed like there was no hope in sight. They were going to die tonight, and the universe was doomed. They could only tremble with exhaustion and fear as the Villaness of the Dark Moon hovered over them, looking them over as though they were courses of a meal, deciding which to devour first. Her cruel eyes settled on Amy.

"I suppose you'll do," she decided. "Might as well kill off the weakest first. It's been nice knowing you, Mercury."

She thrust her hand into the air, about to summon the energy to kill her, when there came a strange whistling above her head, and when she looked, her eyes widened in shock. Something white and paper-thin sailed through the air, slicing through the chains like a knife through butter, and Darien and the scouts dropped to the ground. They landed with little injury, and looked around in wonder to see who had just saved their lives. Their attention was drawn to a figure silhouetted in the shadow of a tree, his arms crossed.

"Goodness," a velvet voice spoke from the stranger. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the stone table this morning. Looks like I'm barking up the wrong tree. Oh well."

With a shrug, the young man leaned away from the base of the tree and stepped into the light, and the scouts had to do a double take. His hair was a light blonde, almost silver in the moonlight, and he wore all white, with belts around his wrists and neck. A cape rested on his shoulders, one side white, the other a dark gray. He wore gloves up to his wrists, with a heart cut out on each hand. Most shocking of all, a white mask concealed his features, and the girls shot a simultaneous glance at their own masked man.

"Don't look at me," Darien muttered. "I've never seen him before."

Cassandra snorted to hide her discomfort. "Who is this fool?" she asked, attempting to mock him. "Another recruit to the Sailor Scout Brigade?"

"I fight alone," he said coolly. "But I just happened to be in the neighborhood and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity." He glanced at the group on the ground, Darien in particular. "No offense, tux, but next time you shouldn't give up so easily. Let this tom cat show you how it's really done."

"Enough with the theatrics!" Cassandra growled. "Let's see if you can fight as well as you hurl insults!"

The stranger gave another casual shrug. "If you insist. Can't say I didn't warn you."

Enraged, Cassandra lunged at him, but he dodged her easily, back flipping over her before landing cleanly on the sidewalk.

"Stay tuned, kids," he said to his captive audience. "There's a lot more where that came from."

With a flourish, a handful of cards appeared in his gloved hand, and with a flick of his wrist, he sent them flying and they suddenly became sharp as daggers, all hurling towards the woman above him. She missed them by inches, teleporting to where her partner stood, disheveled and, to the stranger's satisfaction, not totally unscathed. Wounds as thin as paper cuts bled crimson against her pale skin, and she glared at him in fury.

"You'll pay dearly for that," she hissed. "All of you. We're not finished yet, you filthy brats. Next time we meet, there'll be no one to come to your rescue. Enjoy the peace while you can."

Gathering what little dignity she had left, she and Diamond turned their backs, and in the next moment, they were gone.

"What a hag," the young man said, watching them go. "She's attractive, I'll give her that, but she really needs to get a handle on her anger issues."

With an easy smile, he turned to the group. He helped each of the girls to their feet, coming to Mina last.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, his tone suddenly gentle. "That woman nearly tore you to ribbons."

Mina blushed madly as she took his hand. His grip was gentle yet firm, and she could swear she'd felt it before.

"No, uh, I mean…" she stammered as he raised her to her feet. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Good," he said grinning. "Wouldn't want to see a pretty face like yours ruined. It's no wonder the witch hates you. You're far more beautiful than she could ever be."

Mina's blush deepened at his words, and she felt her stomach flutter when she felt his gaze linger on her through the white mask.

"Excuse me," Darien said, a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone. "Thank you for setting us free. To whom do we owe our thanks?"

Their savior grinned again, seeming to pick up on his counterpart's not-so-subtle hint.

"The name's Kaitou Ace, but you can just call me Ace. I've been lurking around for a while, searching for the culprit behind this epidemic. Looks like we have some enemies in common."

"So does that mean that you'll fight with us?" Lita asked hopefully.

"As I said," he murmured, turning away from them. "I fight alone, but I have no doubt our paths will cross again."

"So…will we see you around?" Mina asked, suddenly shy.

Ace flashed a smile, only for her. "I'm always around. Catch ya later, ladies."

Without another word, he walked down the moonlit sidewalk, vanishing in a flurry of playing cards.

"Wow," Darien muttered into the silence following Ace's departure. "Please don't tell me I was that cliché. That guy seriously laid it on thick."

Serena snickered beside him. "Yes, babe, you were, but that doesn't make me love you any less."

The scouts laughed as Darien attempted to defend himself. Only Mina was silent. She stared at the place where Ace had stood, her palm still tingling from his touch.

"Goodnight, Ace," she whispered. "Until we meet again."


	9. Visions of the Past

**Chapter Nine**

Visions of the Past

As the group dispersed for the night, Darien returned to the hospital to check in on Rei. He had visited her off and on during the day, and having heard Andrew had taken her case, he was curious to see how his best friend was holding up. Andrew was a gentle soul, and he knew these recent events were bound to take a toll on him. Expecting to see Andy keeping vigilant watch over his charge, he was surprised to see the room empty, save a few nurses.

"Has Dr. Foreman been in here recently?" he asked.

They shrugged as they took Rei's vitals. "He left about an hour ago," one of them replied. "The guy was white as a sheet and looked like he had just run up three flights of stairs. Dr. Keslon sent him home before he became a patient himself. I think he's taking this epidemic pretty hard."

Darien nodded absently and bent to examine his friend. There had been no change from when he had seen her last, and in her case, no news was good news. She seemed to be holding her own, for now, but he knew that things could change dramatically in the blink of an eye, and they could lose her. He shook his head stubbornly. It wouldn't end that way. It couldn't. When the nurses had left, he sat on the bed next to her, relaying the battle to her, more to comfort himself than her.

"We have a new enemy," he told her. "And a new…ally I guess. The guy's a character, but he saved our lives. I can't wait til you get a look at him."

He leaned towards her, his voice now a fervent whisper.

"Please Rei," he said. "You've got to pull through this. We need you now more than ever. Please come back to us."

It was well after midnight when Mina finally heard Andrew stumble into the dark bedroom. Fogged with sleep as she was, she could tell something was off. He sounded winded; as though he had run all the way home, and a moment later she heard the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. She sat up in bed, concern rising.

"Andrew?"

He gave her no reply as his stomach continued to heave, and she moved the covers aside and joined him in the bathroom, turning on the light as she entered.

"Oh, baby," she whispered. "Are you ok?"

He grasped the sink with white-knuckled hands, shuddering. He had been feeling strange all night, his stomach curling in violent knots. As his shift wore on, he could barely keep it together. Just after checking on Rei, he must have blacked out, for he couldn't remember anything after that. The next thing he knew he woke in the on-call room with a splitting headache and drenched in a cold sweat. One look at him and his chief resident immediately sent him home, saying he looked as though he'd collapse at any minute. The journey back to his apartment was a miserable one, full of confusion and fear. What was happening to him? Now, with Mina beside him, it looked like nothing but a bad case of stomach flu.

"It's been a bad night," he rasped, slowly lifting his head from the sink. No willing to frighten her, he made a quick excuse, one that was more or less the truth.

"I lost a few patients today."

Mina's heart jumped. "Rei, she's not-"

Andrew shook his head, the effort bringing on a fresh wave of nausea. "No, she's ok for the moment. But there were plenty of others. I…lost a little girl today. She was barely five years old. Thankfully the fever took her quickly. She…felt no pain.'"

He closed his eyes at the memory, her delicate face peaceful and still, her agonized parents weeping over her body. It was enough to make him sick again. Swallowing hard he shakily stood, feeling Mina's arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry," she said against his shoulder. "I can't imagine how hard that was for you."

Andrew seemed to remember himself, for he turned and looked at her, cupping her chin in his hand.

"How could I be so selfish," he whispered. "Here I am, complaining about my troubles when your friend is fighting for her life. This is when you need me the most, and I can't even keep it together."

Mina shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "We can be there for each other," she told him. "We're going through the same thing, and we can hold each other up. I don't want to face this alone, and I'm so glad I don't have to."

He smiled and embraced her, the warm presence in his arms lending him strength. After a moment they broke away, and Mina re-entered the bedroom while he took a quick shower. He emerged minutes later, swaying slightly from weakness and fatigue, and Mina put him to bed. Now snuggled under warm blankets, Andrew fell asleep immediately, but Mina lay awake a bit longer, watching him. Guilt gnawed at her, for Ace still occupied her thoughts, and her stomach still fluttered when she thought of his hand grasping hers. It wasn't adultery, but she felt torn nonetheless. Angry with herself, she pressed closer to her boyfriend, hoping that with the coming of dawn, her sudden feelings for the handsome vigilante would fade as well. The battle was eventually won, for as she listened to Andrew's deep breathing and felt his strong heartbeat against her hand, sleep claimed her at last.

That was the night the dreams began.

Andrew stood on a white sand beach, his hair whipping in the wind. The sun was unusually bright, like high noon on a summer day. An ocean of deep blue spanned before him, waves crashing against the shore. He seemed to be scanning the horizon, deep in thought, when he saw her. She emerged from the water, like Aphrodite rising from the sea, long golden hair coiling down her back. She was naked before his gaze, her ivory skin shining in the sun. She approached him without fear, as if she had been seeking him out. They lay body to body on the sand, moving against each other in rhythm to the waves breaking over the shore. He felt alive in her embrace, every caress sparking a fire in his body. He could not see her face, but he felt every sensation, a wild passion that nearly drove him mad. He kissed her with a vengeance, as if this moment could end at any time…

And it did. With a jolt, Andrew's eyes snapped open. It was mid morning, bright sunlight streaming through the window. He was drenched in sweat, and he took in great gasps of air, as though he had spent the entire night under water. He lay back against the pillows, waiting for his racing heart to slow. The dream was the most vivid thing he had ever dreamt, and he still trembled with the ferocity of it. He had no clue who this woman was, but the things he felt for her could hardly be put into words. Every nerve tingled when he remembered her body molding against his, the passion with which he kissed her. At first he thought it could be Mina, but he had never been so driven by desire the way he was with the woman on the beach. He hungered for her, longed for her with every fiber of his being, and he didn't even know her name, and that was what scared him the most. He silently thanked his lucky stars that Dr. Kelson advised that he take the next day off, for he couldn't fathom the thought of administering to patients while that vision consumed his thoughts. He flushed in shame when he thought of Mina, glad that she had gone to school already; he couldn't imagine having to explain himself to her. Still shaken from the dream, the slight creaking of the door made him jump. To his relief, it was only Artemis, who had nudged the door open, padding across the room and jumping onto the bed. With a sigh, he invited the cat onto his lap, scratching him behind the ears.

"Unbelievable," he said to the feline. "One racy dream and I turn into a skittish rabbit. I must be losing my mind. At least I know I won't get any grief from you, eh kitty?"

The white cat looked back at him, his eyes curiously sharp and intelligent, as though he understood every word. Andrew shook his head. Now he was just being paranoid.

_It must be my guilty conscience _he thought glumly, sitting up. _I'm dreaming of another woman, and all of a sudden I think I'm gonna get the third degree from a cat. Ridiculous!_

With a groan, he stood and headed towards the door, looking back at Artemis still sitting on the bed, blinking curiously at him.

"Well come on," he said, waving in the direction of the kitchen. "Do you want breakfast or not? I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

Not waiting to see if Artemis followed, Andrew trudged into the kitchen to find food then made his way to the bathroom to take another shower-a really, really cold shower.

Later that day, after taking another trip to hospital to see Rei, the girls met again at the Cherry Hill Temple, and this time, Darien was present. He crossed his arms as they gushed over their newest ally, if one could call him that. He was alluring and mysterious, skilled yet vague, and, of course, impossibly gorgeous. As the group de-briefed over snacks, Kaitou Ace was all they could talk about.

"The guy was seriously smokin," Lita commented, diving through a bag of chips. "Using razor-sharp playing cards to set us free? Honestly, that's gotta be the hottest thing I've ever seen a man do. I don't know about you guys, but Ace can rescue me any day of the week."

"And what about Ken?" Serena asked, casting a sideways glance at the blushing brunette. "Are you just gonna drop him for some masked man who saves your life once?"

Lita's blush deepened, but she plowed on. "You have to admit, it was pretty darn cool what he did, not to mention the fact that he _did _save our butts last night."

"That is true," Serena conceded. "He came in when we needed him. Even when Darien couldn't pull it off, Ace showed up and gave Diamond and that woman a beating they won't soon forget. He's got a big target on his back now, and I think we should help protect him, since he helped us."

Darien scoffed behind her. "You really think that cocky kid would accept our help?" he said doubtfully. "He said it himself. He fights alone. So I say we let him do his thing, and we do ours. We've been doing just fine so far, and we don't need some white-collared vigilante swooping in and coming to our rescue every time."

Serena eyed him suspiciously. "Funny, considering that's what you were," she pointed out. "For the longest time, we didn't know whether you were friend or foe, especially when you started taking some of the Rainbow Crystals for yourself."

Darien took on a defensive stance. "You know why I had to do that. And I proved myself to you, many times."

"And the same thing goes for this guy," she told him firmly. "For all we know he's just trying to figure out his past, like you were. We have a common enemy; that should be enough to make us allies. He may not want our help, but he can't defeat Diamond or that new girl on his own. Like it or not, we need each other."

Darien crossed his arms again, unwilling to admit that his beloved did indeed have a point. A small smile played on her lips when he seemed to don what looked like a pouting expression. She kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Don't take it personal, muffin," she said sweetly. "You're not being replaced, even if it looks that way. You will always be my masked man."

Darien sighed. "Thanks," he muttered. "That makes me feel loads better."

Serena tried not to laugh as she turned to Amy. "So, now that that's settled, what have you got for us, Ames?"

The blue haired girl blinked and held up a petri dish with a trio of pink thorns inside. "Well, I've analyzed the thorns that were in Rei's hand when she collapsed, and they're definitely from some kind of plant or flower. Some of the DNA resembles the Kiesenian blossom, which we've fought before, but not completely. There are subtle differences, like the poison on its tips. It's lethal to be sure, but we have to find out where this thing grows. If we find it and I can analyze the specimen itself, we could find the cure to this fever, and our enemy's plans will be thwarted."

"Well all right then!" Lita exclaimed, thrusting her fist into the air. "It's been a while since we've done some demolition. Before we know it, the city will be back to normal and Rei will be good as new!"

There were smiles and murmurs of agreement all around, except from Mina. She half-listened to the conversation, all the while biting her lip. The conflict within her still churned, and the mention of Ace only made it worse. She thought of Andrew, sweet, gentle Andrew, only to have Ace's confident form flash before her eyes, eyes boring into hers from behind his mask.

She gulped, and to her embarrassment, her friends noticed.

"You ok, Mina?" Serena asked. "You've been quiet all afternoon. What's on your mind?"

Mina shook her head, a blush coming to her cheeks. "Nothing. It's nothing," she told them, but her flaming face and tear-filled eyes told a different story.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Serena said.

Mina hastily wiped the tears that had spilled from her eyes and took a shaky breath. "Well first off, we're down a scout, and we've got a powerful enemy who has a personal vendetta against me. She seems to know things I don't even know about myself, and she seems hell-bent on revenge. What's worse, I…I can't stop thinking about Ace."

Lita cocked her head in confusion. "Ok, I get all of the other stuff, but how could thinking about Ace be a bad thing?"

Mina sighed. "Ever since he showed up last night, he's all I can think about. And with Andrew around, I feel like I'm cheating on him, with a guy I don't even know!"

The girls were quick to console her, giving her advice only Sailor Scouts could.

"It's ok to have a crush," Lita said. "Heck, I've got a boyfriend, and I'm going nuts over this new masked man. As long as you know your boundaries and keep focused on that pretty boy you've got at home, you'll have no problem telling what's what."

The others nodded in agreement, and Amy offered her two cents.

"Who knows, maybe Andrew and Kaitou Ace are the same guy, and we just don't know it."

There was an awkward silence, followed by a round of nervous laughter as they each pictured their happy-go-lucky friend donning a cape and fighting the forces of evil.

"Maybe not," Lita giggled. "That boy's way too nice to get involved in a fight, especially one like the one we had last night. He's better off as the romantic boyfriend you know and love."

Mina laughed along with them, looking out the window at the setting sun.

"If only my life could be that simple."

Cassandra hissed as she applied a salve to the wounds she received from Ace, cursing the white-masked street rat for the billionth time since she and Diamond returned from the battle. Furious, she had stalked toward her quarters, sending an unspoken warning that she was not to be followed. Diamond watched her go, smirking despite the fact that they had lost to some hotshot kid. He had had plenty of experience dealing with a woman's fury, but something ignited in him as he watched his partner disappear down the hall, clutching her arm. If possible, it seemed she was even more attractive in her anger, and unlike the times before, the warning went unheeded and he followed her steps into the dark suite. She sat on low couch, a jar of ointment resting beside her. Her back was to him, but even from where he stood, he saw that she trembled, whether from anger or pain, he knew not.

"That looks painful," he said bluntly.

She stiffened, but did not turn. "Mind your own business," she snapped. "I can take care of myself."

Diamond's eyebrows rose at her tone. "Clearly," he observed, watching as she tried in vain to reach the cuts along her back. With a sigh, he approached her.

"Let me," he whispered. "Unless you want those to scar and give the boy a reason to gloat."

She growled at him, but relented, handing the ointment to him. The salve was cool beneath his fingers, white and pearl-like. With the slightest hesitation, he pressed them gently onto the wounds on her back. She gasped, but said nothing. Unperturbed, he glided his hands along her shoulders and down her spine, secretly thrilled when she shivered under his touch. Her skin was smooth under his fingers, and his touch lingered on her for more than was necessary. A slight moan emerged from her lips, and his took this as encouragement. His hands came around her waist, his warm breath stirring her hair.

"Is this better?" he rasped.

She gave no response, but let him press her against his lean body, his hands roaming her torso before cupping her face. When she looked up at him, her eyes smoldered.

"You have the magic touch."

There mouths were mere inches from each other, and in the next moment, driven by his lust and drive, the prince closed the gap. She tasted wonderful, like midnight and jasmine, of dark red wine and something else he couldn't quite place. He was mad for it, and he kissed her deeper. He bared her down against the couch, her arms entwined around his neck. Just when he was convinced she would give herself to him, that she would entirely be his, Cassandra broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"Too easy," she breathed with a sympathetic smirk. She disengaged herself from him and stood, her hair a tangled mess.

"I'm here for business, love," she said. "Not pleasure. If you're looking for sexual fulfillment, take it with some other miscreant, a mortal perhaps. But not with me. We have a mission to complete, and if you're not able to control your desires, I'll just have to find someone else."

She started down the hall, but looked back at her partner, who stood despondent beside the couch.

"Don't worry," she purred. "You'll get over me."

With a laugh, she disappeared into the shadows, leaving Diamond in utter confusion. Even if she had been toying with him, he had felt the passion between them, which made the rejection all the more bitter. She had kissed him back, and he finally recalled the emotion he felt while they were entwined with one another. Humanity. As dark and twisted as she was, there was still a shred of her humanity that remained, and that puzzled him all the more. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands, when he saw the jar of ointment sitting on the floor, forgotten in their stolen moment of passion. He picked it up, stared at it a moment, and in his rage and frustration, he threw it against the wall where it shattered into a million pieces.

A few days had passed since Andrew's odd illness, and while he had fully recovered, the dreams only got worse. Whether it was on the beach or in a sun-lit field, he found himself with the same woman, enthralled by such infatuation that he could scarcely breathe. This woman consumed him, and it hurt his relationship with Mina as a result. He found himself distracted, hardly listening to her as they spent their nights together. Guilt gnawed at him until he was sure it would eat him alive. The stranger was never far from his thoughts, and he hated himself for it. Mina didn't deserve this, and he resolved to deal with these visions the only way he knew how. So on a sunny afternoon, when Mina was busy at school, he met Darien yet again at the café.

"Something's happening to me, Dar," he muttered; the hands that rested on the table shook visibly. "I was sicker than a dog that night, and now these dreams are making me crazy. To dream about Mina is one thing, but this is _another woman_, someone I've never met. What the hell's wrong with me?"

Darien, who had been only half-listening to his friend's plight, merely shrugged.

"It's not totally uncommon, what you're going through," he said practically. "I know you've never been with Minas like that yet, so it's only natural your subconscious is trying to make up for the lack of sexual intimacy. You two are waiting for marriage, and that's a wise thing to do. I wouldn't worry about it."

Andrew felt little comfort from his friend's words. "It's more than just sex," he told him, lowering his voice. "I feel bonded to this woman, like she and I have some kind of past together. In my dream, I care deeply for her, and I'd do anything to protect her. I love this woman, and I know I shouldn't. It's killing me, thinking of her when Mina is sitting right next to me."

"Well, what if it _is _Mina, and your mind just isn't quite registering it?"

"I've thought of that," Andrew said. "And it could definitely be possible, since they kind of look alike, but I've never actually seen her face. But what I feel for Mina and the desperate love I feel for this woman are in two completely different dimensions. I can't really explain it. I feel like I'm putting my life on the line for her, every time we're together. It's like I'm jeopardizing everything just to be with her."

"Well technically you are," Darien pointed out. "You've put your career on hold for Mina, and there's no guarantee that you two will be together forever. You both gave up a lot to be together, but there's no way of knowing if you'll get your happily-ever-after."

Andrew noted the patronizing tone and looked up to glare at him.

"What's with you?" he demanded. "I really needed your help on this, and you're not being very supportive."

Darien blinked, at last hearing his friend's plea. This was really bothering Andrew, and he was being an insensitive jerk.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "Things at the hospital have been really tough." At the mention of his present toils, a wave of emotions flooded him, and his eyes disappeared under his bangs.

"We nearly lost Rei last night," he whispered. "After you left, her fever spiked, and we couldn't find a pulse. It was by the grace of God that we were able to revive her, but…she's running out of time. I don't know how I'm going to tell Serena."

"Oh Darien," Andrew whispered back, watching how his friend's shoulders shook. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's not your fault," Darien replied, wiping the stray tears from his eyes. "We're both under a lot of stress. This fever is ravaging the city, and there's no way to stop it. The laws of medicine don't apply here, and no cure has been found. At this rate, Tokyo will be wiped out, and there's no telling where this thing will strike next. If we don't find a cure soon, we're all doomed."

Andrew was pensive that night. He changed into his scrubs and lab coat in a daze, hardly paying attention to the others around him. That afternoon it was agreed that Darien would bring the girls together, bearing the difficult burden of telling them that Rei had very little time left, that if they wanted to say goodbye, it would have to be tonight. He clenched his hands as he walked down the hall, delaying the inevitable as long as he could. At last he rounded the corner and entered Rei's room. There had been no change from when he saw her last. The woman on the bed was pale and still, the silence between her heartbeats long and foreboding. He sighed in relief when he heard the faint _beep _and saw the jagged marks on the monitor, indicating that she was indeed still alive. He approached her slowly, his heart sinking with every step. Dozens of wires covered her arms; her veins were completely shot. Even now, she still burned, her lips cracking until they bled. He held a flashlight to her eyes, hoping for the least bit of response, but there was nothing, not even the slightest flicker, just as it was before. He stood, running his hand through his hair. By all accounts, she was brain-dead, a living corpse. He swallowed and turned away from her, staring bleakly out the window. Darien would be gathering the girls together by now; no doubt this would be the hardest thing he would ever do. He ached for them all, Mina especially. Their relationship had just gotten off the ground, and he would have to support her through yet another tragedy; this time, she was losing her best friend. He looked back at Rei, and couldn't help but feel he had failed. Because a cure for this fever remained elusive, this beautiful young woman was about to become yet another victim. He cursed himself, but he knew in his heart of hearts that he had done everything humanly possible to help her. In her last hours, there was nothing left to do but give her back some of the beauty she had lost. Producing a comb from his pocket, he sat on the bed and brushed her raven hair, smoothing out the tangles. He was impressed that his hands only trembled slightly as he combed out her bangs; already she looked a bit more human, her dark hair framing her pale face. His task finished, he stood and went to the sink in the far corner of the room, grabbing a bowl from the cabinets above. Rei's face and arms were clammy with sweat, and the least he could do was give her a freshened look. Filling the bowl with water and a towel, he turned and stiffened. He felt a tingling sensation crawl up his legs, spreading through his hands and up his neck. His stomach twisted violently and the room began to spin in front of him.

"Oh God," he whispered as his ears roared. "Not again."

Before Andrew could take another step, his legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed, the bowl of water sent crashing to the floor.


	10. The Cure

**Chapter Ten**

The Cure

Darien was sitting on the couch in his apartment when the doorbell rang. He stood with a heavy heart, straightening the hair that he had raked his hands through for the past hour. This wasn't going to be easy. Taking a shaky breath, he opened the door to reveal the four girls, his beloved among them. The strain of the past few days was plain on their faces, and it was only going to get worse. He offered them a smile and showed them in.

"Thanks for coming," he said. "I hate to call you guys so late, but I wanted you all to hear this."

"Darien, you're scaring me," Serena said, edging closer to him. He had gone pale and deliberately avoided her gaze. "What's going on?"

He gulped. "I think you guys need to sit down."

Serena's chest tightened as she and the girls filed into the room and sat on the couch. The others looked at one another with fear in their eyes, watching Darien as he reluctantly joined them.

"There's no easy way to say this," he began, his voice quivering slightly. "Rei's…Rei's not doing good. She's been unresponsive to all the drugs we've given her, and her blood pressure's significantly dropped. She's getting little to no oxygen to her brain-"

"English, please Darien," Serena said shrilly. "You know I can't stand that medical gibberish."

Darien managed to nod, knowing that she was lashing out in anger and anxiety, and it was nothing against him. A silent moment passed, and he had to force the words out.

"Rei's dying, you guys."

The girls knew what he would say, but that didn't make the blow any easier to take. They huddled together, closing their eyes and hearts to the inevitable void that now stretched before them. How could they have come all this way, and faced all they had, only to lose a scout and friend to something they couldn't see, let alone fight?

"Are you sure you've tried everything?" Serena asked him, her voice trembling. "Even your powers?"

"Yes," he rasped, wounded. "I tried pushing all the energy I had into her. I was met with a solid wall every time. This fever is foreign to me, and there was no way I could penetrate it."

"You should have tried harder!" she cried, flashing her tear-faced gaze to him. "Rei's dying, and you're telling me you can do _nothing_? Are you telling me I'm going to lose my best friend?"

"Sere-"

"_No_! I'm not going to lose her! I won't! There's got to be a way we can save her!"

Serena sobbed as her friends embraced her, sharing in her grief. To lose a Sailor Scout was bad enough, but Rei was an irreplaceable part of their circle; to lose her would be devastating for all of them. The fate of the world rested on their shoulders, and without the fiery priestess by their side, the once daunting task had now become impossible.

"We can't go down like this," Lita sniffled. "Those punks have us cornered, but there must be something they want, something we can exchange for the cure."

"I'll do anything," Serena said. "I'll give up my own life if I have to."

Darien began to protest, but Serena held up her hands.

"I'm not going to argue about this, Darien," she said. "Rei's life is at stake, and so are many others. They're after something, otherwise they wouldn't go to so much trouble to get our attention. If it's the Silver Crystal they want, I'll gladly give it to them. If it means the safety of this planet and Rei coming back to us, I'll do it in a heartbeat."

"What if that's not it at all?" Mina said suddenly. "What if they're after something else entirely?"

"Like what?" Darien asked. "What could be more valuable than the Silver Crystal?"

Mina gulped and faced her friends. "The other night, there was no doubt Cassandra wanted me dead. If Darien hadn't shown up, she would've gotten her wish. I think I'm what they're after. I appreciate your bravery, Serena, but I think I should be the bait this time."

There was outrage at her suggestion, but she quenched it. "She's clearly got something against me, and it's about time we find out what that is. I'm just as willing to lay down my life for you guys, and I'm not about to stand by and let Rei die. Are you with me/'

One by one, each of them nodded, though reluctantly. They had no other choice, and Rei's life hung in the balance.

"I'll protect you as much as I can," Darien told her. "I'm not going to surrender you without a fight."

Mina shook her head. "That's not the point. We force them to give us the cure first. We can worry about the battle when we come to it."

Darien nodded. "Agreed. We should head for the hospital soon. Andrew's waiting for us, and we don't have much time."

With resigned determination, the girls left Darien's apartment to meet their imaginable fate. Only a miracle could save Rei now, and they all knew it.

Kaitou Ace stood on a rooftop high above the city, his cape flapping in the wind. Something stirred within his spirit, and his palms tingled. Tonight was the night he would discover the cure to the fever. He had to. This was his last attempt of many, and it had to count. He had followed many leads over the past few nights, but turned up nothing. At last, when he had been about to give up the search, the revelation came to him in a vision. He closed his eyes, the images appearing as vivid as though they played out right in front of him.

He stood as a boy about eight years of age, roaming the local marketplace that ran along the coastline. A pair of soldiers stood behind him, talking earnestly, and despite his uncle's advice against eavesdropping, he listened.

"_I don't see how she'll last another day," one said. "She's getting worse, and the palace healers are perplexed. They say she was stung by some pink thorns, and then fell ill the next day. I pray the gods are merciful. She's so young."_

_The other nodded. "No parent should have to bury their child, especially when she's the only heir to the throne."_

_As the adults walked away, the boy's eyes widened and he hurried to catch up to them._

"_Wait!"_

_The two men stopped and turned, curious to see a blond youth running up to them._

"_What do you want, boy?" one asked._

"_Beg your pardons, sirs, but I know about the thorns you spoke of. They come from a flower called the Valerian blossom that grows along these cliffs. The nectar from it can cure the poison, and it will save the princess's life. Follow me!"_

_The soldiers would have ignored the lad, but the conviction in his eyes gave them pause. They chose to follow him up the coastline, climbing the treacherous terrain until they came to where the flower was perched. It looked alien enough, something the healers could have easily missed. With all haste, the men picked the blossom, wary of the thorns that ran along its stem, and hurried to the palace with the boy in tow. Skeptical yet desperate, the royals let the boy squeeze the golden liquid from the petals and administered it to the princess. Though she was near death, her complexion returned and she regained consciousness. He stood in the sun-lit bedroom when she opened her eyes, and she looked at him, and smiled. In gratitude for saving their daughter's life, the boy was taken into the palace, entering into the royal guard when he became of age… _

Ace opened his eyes, gazing over the moonlit streets of Tokyo one more.

"At last," he breathed. "Now comes the hard part- how to find a tiny alien flower in a gigantic metropolis with over a hundred parks and gardens, within a half-hour. Piece of cake."

He jumped off the roof with agile grace and began his quest. Falling with style became his asset as he soared over dark houses and vacant buildings, only pausing briefly to inspect a backyard garden or a small park. He came to one of the larger parks and perched on top of a tree, frustrated. Time was running out, and he couldn't afford to return empty-handed. His gaze roamed over the courtyard, when a flickering caught his eye. In the adjacent clearing, the cluster of dark crystals still stood, crackling with energy. Ace's eyes narrowed. _Could it really be that simple?_

He stuck to the tree line as he approached the courtyard, extremely wary. If the Valerian blossom _was _here, he was certain he wouldn't be able to just walk away with it. His eyes quickly scanned the grasses and shrubs, and found the object of his search. The flower sat in plain sight, its petals glowing of their own accord.

"Gotchya."

He emerged from the trees, hoping to make things quick, but he would have no such luck. As he neared the blossom, it tore itself in half, and as it exploded, it grew, transforming into an Amazonesque woman with barbed red armor. Ace groaned.

"Seriously?" he gasped as the woman stared him down, baring her teeth. "I really don't have time for this."

She smiled at him. "So, the hero comes," she hissed. "Come to conquer me, has he? I hope he's brought his sword."

"I've got something better," he countered, producing a handful of dagger-sharp cards. "It may not be as flashy, but it'll get the job done."

Without warning, she snarled and lunged at him, claws outstretched. He dodged easily, and when he had a clear shot, he let the cards fly. She wasn't nearly as quick, and some of the cards pierced her and she screamed in rage.

"Taken lessons from your mistress, have you?" he mocked as he dodged her yet again. "Remind me to teach her a thing or two next time I see her."

"You dare insult the Lady of the Dark Moon?" she snarled.

Ace shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do," he said. "But let's cut the small-talk. I've got places to go, people to save-you know, the usual."

This time when she lunged at him, he sprinted to meet her, and the two became like two duelists on the tiltyard, each bent on skewering the other. Ace leapt at the last minute, flashing a dagger from his belt and sliced clean through her neck. As he landed, the woman gave a shriek before her body toppled uselessly to the ground.

After he had regained his breath, Ace stood and turned, finding that only a severed flower remained of the creature. He bent to retrieve the delicate blossom, pleased that the precious nectar remained intact.

"Not bad Ace," he told himself. "Not bad at all."

Smiling with satisfaction, he tucked his precious cargo into his pocket and sprinted down the street as though his feet had wings.

Darien and the girls arrived at the hospital well after visiting hours, but Darien had made arrangements so they could visit Rei one last time, before they left for the battle of their lives. The walk down the white hall was like a walk to an execution, and they took their time treading it. Given the lateness of the hour, the corridor was quiet, and the sharp sterile scent made the girls shiver. Rei didn't belong in a place like this, as vibrant and passionate as she was. These halls were for the dead and dying, and they couldn't bear to picture their fiery friend becoming one of the ghosts that haunted the too bright hallway.

Darien hung toward the back of the group, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. With each room he passed, he felt the lives of the people within drifting away, draining him little by little. The sorrow around him was almost too much, and he bit his lip against its numbing power. Determined, he trudged on, but as he passed the adjacent corridor, a flash of movement darted around the corner and he paused. It could have been anything-the hem of a doctor's coat, or a trick of the light, but even as he walked on, he could've sworn he saw the ends of a white and gray cape.

Andrew awoke in the chapel of all places. He felt groggy and disoriented, and it was a while before he could sit up. He was lying across one of the pews near the back; the sanctuary was dark, the only light coming from the illuminated cross at the altar. He raked a hand through his hair, frowning when he felt something odd. A few leaves were tucked in his blond locks, as if he had been hanging in a tree all night. He dropped the leaves and put his head in his hands.

_What's happening to me? _He thought, panicked. _Last I remember I was with Rei. How the hell did I get all the way across the hospital, with leaves in my hair?_

He glared at the cross on the wall. "You know, a hint would be really nice right now," he muttered. "'Cause I am _so _not okay with this. Whatever stunt you're trying to pull, it's really starting to trip me out."

His pager buzzed at his hip, and upon looking at it he sent a curse into the stillness, and he didn't bother apologizing. The screen flashed Rei's room number, with the word VISITORS scrolling underneath it. Darien and the others were here already, and he didn't have the decency to meet them, especially on a night like this. He lurched upright and stumbled out of the chapel, gritting his teeth against the nausea. This would _not _happen tonight, not when his girlfriend needed him most. He had a job to do now, and he refused to let his personal issues get in the way of that.

From somewhere deep in his mind, a soft voice chuckled.

If only you knew.

Andrew bustled into the room to a solemn sight. The girls were huddled around Rei's bedside while Darien hovered at the foot, reading her chart. Chad was there too, his eyes clouded with pain. Upon his entrance, Mina looked up and stood, crossing the room in three quick strides. She embraced him and gave him a quick kiss, but she frowned as she pulled away.

"You ok?" she asked. "You're trembling."

He shook his head, forcing his body to relax. "I'm fine," he said. "How are you guys holding up?"

"It's been hard," Mina admitted. "Rei's always been there for us, and now there's nothing we can do but watch as she…slips away."

Amy gave a soft sob while Lita clenched her hands in front of her, desperate to keep her composure.

"I'm so sorry," he told them. "I wish with all I had that I could do more. I've made her as comfortable as I can, but I'm afraid…she doesn't have much longer. I'm glad she had friends like you surrounding her; I'm sure she feels your love."

"She would do the same for any of us," Serena said, moving her friend's bangs from her face. "It's the least we could do to be there for her."

The silence hung for a moment, only to be broken by a horrible sound. The alarms on the monitor blared, the steady lines flashing red and becoming erratic.

"Rei!" Serena cried as Darien rushed forward. The others hovered uncertainly over the priestess, hardly believing that the moment they dreaded most as upon them. As Darien began compressions, Andrew took a step back, the events passing by him in a blur.

I can't save her he thought. She's Mina's best friend and I can't save her.

His hands wandered to the pockets of his lab coat, and he started when he felt something soft and oddly shaped. He pulled the object out, only to stare at it in wonder. It was a flower, its silky petals glistening in the light. Images flashed before his eyes, as if from a dream, a vision from another life. He saw the flower being squeezed until its golden nectar flowed into a bowl and given to a girl with hair the color of the sun. He blinked once, and the vision was gone. As if propelled by an unseen force, he thrust himself into the chaos. He rushed to the cabinet on the side of the bed, where a spare IV kit was stored. Mechanically he assembled it, the flower held carefully in the other hand. Following the pattern of his vision, he squeezed the contents of the blossom into the bag; it was a meager amount, but he was certain it would be enough. He hung it on the stand with the others and approached the bed.

"Move."

His voice, clear and commanding, cut through the chaos and the group parted for him. Darien looked up from his task, bewildered at Andrew's outburst. His friend's emerald eyes were alight with revelation, his hands working expertly over Raye as he disconnected one IV in exchange for another. The bag attached to it was empty, save for a sliver of gold liquid. What could Andrew be thinking? Was this some odd last –ditch effort to save Rei's life?

No Darien thought, his eyes narrowing. There's something else at work here.

His task finished, Andrew stood back and sighed.

"It's done,' he said.

The girls looked from Andrew to Rei and back, wondering what had just happened, when things began to change. The alarms no longer rang out, and Rei's vitals were rapidly improving. Her complexion bloomed on her face and to their amazement, her eyelids began to flutter and her fingers moved.

"Her blood pressure's stabilizing," Darien breathed in wonder. "She's coming back to us."

At last, after much heartache and worry, the priestess opened her eyes to find a crowd of friendly faces hovering over her.

"Slow breaths, Rei," Darien told her, edging closer and flashing a pocket flashlight into her eyes. "How do you feel?"

Rei managed to arch an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I feel completely fine. What's going on?"

Chad approached his girlfriend and took her hand, relieved to find it warm and alive.

"You contracted the fever," he said. "You collapsed at the temple and…we almost lost you, many times. Tonight, we thought this was it, that we would lose you for good, when…" He trailed off, and his gaze rested on Andrew.

"You," he mused suddenly. "You did something. You put something in Rei's IV and…you saved her life."

Andrew shook himself, as if waking up from a dream, and stared at them blankly. In a rush, he remembered what he had just done, and the color drained from his face. In the span of a few moments, he had found a strange flower in his pocket, and somehow made the connection that he held the cure to the fever that had nearly claimed Rei's life. In a flash she had gone from standing at Death's door to regaining full strength and health, and now the group was staring at him in amazement. Even Darien, his closest friend, was looking at him as though he were a stranger. To make things worse, his head throbbed with such pain that he felt nauseous.

"Andrew?" Mina called to him.

Andrew barely heard her, for he edged towards the door, shaking like a leaf.

"I need some air," he gasped, and took off down the hallway like a bat out of hell, leaving a stunned group in his wake

While Chad and the girls still reveled in Rei's miraculous recovery, Darien went after his best friend, concerned and slightly curious. Whatever had happened in there, Andrew was severely shaken up by it, and he felt a strange need to look after him. He didn't have to search long, for he found Andrew in the courtyard connecting the two wings of the hospital, vomiting into a patch of bushes. Darien winced in sympathy and approached him cautiously.

"Andy?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he rasped when his stomach had finally calmed. He sank onto a nearby bench, exhausted. "Don't ask me how it happened, 'cause I don't have the slightest clue. I'm seriously freaking out, and I don't need you trying to analyze everything. Just lay off for once, please?"

Though he burned with curiosity, Darien held his questions back as he sat next to his friend, looking him over. A bit of his color had returned, though he still trembled. He had the look of a frightened child, vulnerable and uncertain. He sighed.

"I'm not here to interrogate you," he said gently. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. What happened in there clearly took a toll on you."

Andrew nodded shakily, too nauseous and scared to respond. With minimal coaxing, Darien examined him, his touch firm and reassuring. His pulse was still rapid and he had the look of a deer caught in the headlights. He was sweating, yet didn't feel feverish. As Darien finished his examination, something occurred to him. Andrew had had similar symptoms the other night, the same night the dreams began. Now he found himself in the same situation, and the circumstances were starting to form an odd pattern, a pattern that Darien could strangely identify with.

"I understand what you're going through," Darien mused aloud.

Andrew looked up at him suspiciously. "You do?"

Darien nodded. "You get a strange tingling starting at your feet that works its way up your spine, followed by a brief loss of consciousness. When you come to, you feel like your head's gonna split in two. Am I right?"

Andrew blinked and sat up straighter. "Yeah, that's exactly it. How did you know?"

A flicker of a smile crossed his friend's face, as if recalling a fond memory. "I've felt the same way a few years back. I was young and had just started working at the hospital. My body was not yet used to the crazy hours and the amount of stress that comes with a career like this. My body was completely out of whack and I didn't know if I was coming or going. But I promise you, this will eventually pass and you'll start to feel normal again in a few weeks or so."

Andrew let out the breath he'd been holding, relief spreading across his face. "That's all it is?" he asked hopefully. "Just stress?"

"I'm sure of it," Darien replied, standing. "I went through the same thing, and I survived. So what do you say we rejoin the girls and get you home? No offense, but you look a little better than Rei did a half-hour ago."

Andrew gave a shaky laugh as Darien helped him up. "Thanks a lot," he muttered.

Supporting his friend as they walked back down the hall, Darien's mind continued to spin. Twice now Andrew had experienced the same symptoms Darien had gone through in his rookie years as Tuxedo Mask. He remembered that season of his life with a strange fondness, and for a wild moment, he considered the impossible.

Could Andrew be Kaitou Ace?

After all, the circumstances were alarmingly similar, and there was no way the correlation between Andrew's odd behavior and the appearance of the smooth-talking vigilante could be called a mere coincidence. Darien took a glance at the man next to him, the images blurring between the friend he knew and the rival he despised. The two were polar opposites, however, and when he looked again at his slightly pale best friend, he waved a dismissive hand in front of his face.

Nah.

Still caught up in the celebration of her friend's return to health and strength, it was a while before Mina turned her attention to her slightly unnerved boyfriend. Upon their return to the apartment, however, his condition came into sharp focus, and she longed to ease his turmoil.

"Andrew?" she called to him as they stood on the balcony. Even shaken, he still looked as handsome as ever, the silver moonlight accenting his face and the breeze playing with his hair. He did not move as she approached, but as she pressed herself into him, his trembling stilled.

"I don't know what you did tonight," she said. "But you don't have to be afraid. It was a miracle, but you are also a very skilled doctor, and I'm sure it was only a matter of time before you found the cure. Thousands are going to be saved because of you."

"I don't even know how I knew," he whispered with a shudder. "I just…knew. I like to be in control of things, and not knowing how I did it or how I knew what to do…I feel like I don't know who I am anymore.'

Mina moved so that she could see into his eyes, placing his face between her hands.

"I know who you are," she said confidently. "You are Andrew Foreman, a skilled physician and a loyal friend. But most of all, you are a passionate lover, a man I would gladly give my life for. I don't care if you perform miracles or make milkshakes, I'm just glad you're mine."

In an instant, Andrew's fears and anxieties fell away like a wave crashing onto the shore, yielding to the calm assurance in Mina's voice, and he kissed her.

"Thank you," he said when the kiss broke. " It means the world to hear you say that."

"Well, in case you forget again," she said, drawing so close he could see his reflection in her eyes. "Allow me to remind you."

This time, the kiss was long and sensual, flooding him with a thousand emotions. Mina was unlike any girl he had ever met, and the passion he felt for her could not be denied. She believed in him, and for that sweet, blissful moment, it was enough.

Later that night, his dreams took on a different form…

He lay by a river, the lazy warm breeze stirring his hair. A presence loomed over him, but he did not feel the rush of passionate emotion as he did before. Instead he was relaxed and only a little curious. The woman smiled down at him, moving the bangs from his eyes, humming a song he recognized, though vaguely.

"It was you," he murmured. "You were the little girl in my vision. You were the one that showed me what to do with that flower."

"Yes," she replied. "And you saved that young woman's life, just as you did those many years ago." A shadow passed over the sun, and her blue eyes darkened. "But be warned my love," she told him. "A time is coming where those who seek to destroy your world will demand retribution. You must be ready when they do."

Andrew's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I don't understand," he said. "I'm just an ordinary man. This doesn't make any sense to me."

She smiled. "You will in time." She leaned closer to him, caressing his forehead with delicate fingers. Though he yearned to ask more questions, he felt his eyes growing heavier, and he barely caught her last words.

"Sleep my prince," she whispered. "You have done well."

The dream faded into nothingness, and for the first time in many nights, Andrew slept in peace.


	11. To Catch an Ace

Chapter Eleven

To Catch An Ace

Word quickly spread about Rei's miraculous recovery, and when it was discovered that a flower not only caused the fever, but that its nectar served as the anti-venom, scientists began scouring the city and collecting samples. In the span of a few days, the nectar was administered to people all across Tokyo, and thousands were saved. This news was not welcome to all, however, for in a dark palace well hidden from view, Cassandra watched it all unfold, her eyes burning with rage.

"Damnit!"

Prince Diamond ducked as a clay pot sailed over his head, shattering against the wall. He gave a low whistle.

"Has the war started?"

"Shut up!" she yelled, infuriated further by her partner's sarcasm. She spun around from the looking glass, casting a murderous glare at him.

"Please Diamond, do tell me why, even though our fool-proof plan is crumbling, you still manage to be so damn smug!"

Amused at her anger, he lounged at the table in the center of the room, propping his legs on top of it.

"Cool down, princess," he said casually. "The Sailor Scouts have an uncanny habit of foiling our plans. We bring Earth to the brink of destruction, and they almost always pull a supernatural rabbit out of the hat. Happens all the time."

Cassandra's lip curled derisively. "And why is that, I wonder?" she sneered. "Have you become so outdated in your methods that you settle for being out-witted by a group of sniveling girls and a man in a red cape? Honestly, Diamond, you disappoint me."

Diamond straightened at her mockery and stood to face her. "You're not so clever yourself, princess," he growled. " I seem to recall a certain someone promising that this scheme would work and we'd be throwing five dead scouts at Wiseman's feet, and what do we have to show for it?" He snapped his fingers. "Nothing. I hope you enjoy eternal damnation, 'cause that's where you're headed. It's been nice knowing you."

Enraged, she strode up to him, her face mere inches from his.

"I'm warning you, you arrogant imbecile. Don't you dare test me again or I'll…I'll…"

Diamond's lip curled. "You'll what? Take advantage of me again, because I'd love to regale Wiseman with your seduction tactics. Perhaps we can discuss them over afternoon tea!"

With a furious scream, she raised her hand to strike him, but she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back, pressing tight despite her protests.

"Try that again, I dare you," he whispered fiercely. "I'll kill you before you have the chance to blink."

"Now, now, Diamond," soothed a voice from the shadows. "We wouldn't want to waste such a beautiful commodity. She may still yet prove useful to us."

As Wiseman appeared, Diamond lessened his grip and she yanked her hand away, angry tears sending streaks of mascara down her face. She trembled in her master's presence, and suddenly Diamond's threat became a very real possibility. She sank to the floor, keeping her eyes fixed on the dark marble. She was certain this was it, that he would deliver the blow that would send her into oblivion, so his next words surprised her.

"It is not Cassandra's fault, really," Wiseman said.

Diamond blinked. "Sir?"

Wiseman's orb began to glow, casting an image onto the looking glass. It showed the dark crystal, the Valerian blossom glowing nearby. It was a security camera of sorts, and it displayed a surprising sight. The lean body of Kaitou Ace stepped into the frame, conquering the youma he found there, and disappearing with the flower in hand.

"So you see," Wiseman continued. "We have a new enemy to contend with, however insignificant he may be. With him lurking around, any plan we try to conjure will be thwarted. I want you two to capture him."

"Gladly," Cassandra growled as she rose to her feet. "That insolent boy will pay dearly for this. He will not escape me this time."

"See that he doesn't," Wiseman told her. "For if you fail again, I may be less inclined to be merciful. I expect to see his head, as well as the scouts, on a spike by the time I get back."

The pair bowed their heads solemnly as Wiseman faded from sight. Cassandra clenched her hands and glared at the image of Kaitou Ace. He was a hero, like any other, and he was bound to have a weakness. He seemed to make an impression on the ladies, and it was from there that she hatched her plan.

You want a damsel to rescue? Well then, I'll just have to give you one.

The next few days passed without incident, much to Andrew's relief. His strength had returned, and the visions had all but disappeared. Even things at the hospital had stabilized, shifting back to the normal routine of everyday life, and he was convinced that the weirdness of the past week was finally behind him.

If only he could be so lucky.

It was yet another normal day at the arcade, and he had stopped at the bathroom just after his lunch break. Upon his approach to the sink, something flickered against the mirror, causing him to take a second look. In the shadow of his bangs, almost unnoticeable, was an unusual marking, or at least the fragment of one. It seemed to glow under his fingers, a faint gold against his skin. Despite his attempts to wash it off, the mark remained. He shook his head and pushed his hair over it.

It's nothing he concluded. It's just a weird freckle or something. The light in here is playing tricks on you. Don't worry about it.

With a determined nod to his reflection, he walked briskly out of the room, praying with all he had that it was just that. Nothing.

Eventually, the events of the day once again occupied his thoughts and the strange marking was forgotten. As the sun began to set, he hung up his apron, happy with his work and eager to head home and into Mina's arms. As he closed the arcade for the day, he shielded his eyes from the sun, dismissing the brightness as the result of being inside all day. When his vision cleared, he gasped and his keys dropped to the ground. The skyline blurred and shifted, forming a hologram of a beautiful woman, her gaze fierce and threatening.

"KAITOU ACE," she announced. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL. MEET ME AT CROSSROADS PARK BY NIGHTFALL. IF YOU ARE NOT MAN ENOUGH TO FACE ME, THEN THIS INNOCENT WOMAN'S BLOOD WILL BE ON YOUR HANDS!"

The image shifted again, and to Andrew's horror, Mina hung suspended from a cable, her school uniform tattered and bloody. She lifted her head, her blue eyes beseeching him.

"PLEASE ACE," she begged. "PLEASE HELP ME."

Her head fell to the side as she fell unconscious and the image of the woman returned, and Andrew could barely keep it together. His heart raced and heat surged through him, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off her face.

"YOU HAVE UNTIL NIGHTFALL," she told him. "OR THIS GIRL DIES. I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU THEN. TA TA!"

She gave an evil cackle, and in the next moment, she was gone.

Andres stood stunned on the sidewalk, his mind reeling. Did that really just happen? Could this be more than an illusion brought on by too many hours at work?

Yes. The thought came to him clear as a bell. Mina's in danger, and whoever this Kaitou Ace character is, I'm not going to just stand by and let her die.

There was no nausea, no weakness in his legs or weird feeling lancing up his spine. All he felt was calm assurance, an urge to defend those who needed his help. In one fluid motion he swiped the keys from the ground and took off down the street. He was fully conscious of his surroundings, the fire in his lungs, the blinding sun flashing through the trees. As he ran, he came upon a startling revelation. He was Kaitou Ace, and had been all along. The release of it made him almost smile. As the familiar presence settled over him, he caught his second wind and picked up his pace, desperation spurring him onward.

Hang on Mina he thought as he ran. I'm on my way. Just hang on.

Unbeknownst to the white-masked hero, Mina was safe and far from harm. She and the other scouts were gathered at the temple, along with Darien, bringing Rei up to speed when the hologram appeared. Now they stood in the courtyard, speculating.

"Talk about déjà vu," Rei muttered up at the darkening sky. "That brought me back to the good old days, when we defeated Jadeite. But why would they be going after Ace?"

"They must think he poses a threat," Amy suggested. "He came to our rescue last time, so maybe they want to make sure they can beat him."

Darien shook his head, gazing the sky where Cassandra's form had been an hour ago.

"He doesn't stand a chance against them," he said grimly. "I was lured in a similar fashion, and I paid dearly for it."

"But what can we do?" Lita asked. "He said he wants to fight alone, so who are we to stop him?"

"That kind of attitude is going to get him killed," Darien replied. "And as much as I dislike him, he's going to need our help."

"Then why are we still standing here?"

The sharp inquiry came from Mina, drawing more than a few curious glances. She blushed.

"This woman has had me on her hit list ever since we've met her, and now she's trying to lure our unsuspecting ally with some chick who looks like me? I'm not having it, and I think it's time we end this once and for all."

Serena tried to hide a smile as she stepped forward. "Mina's right, scouts," she said. "Kaitou Ace saved us last time. Now it's time we return the favor. Who's with me?"

Each of the girls yelled their assent and put their arms in. Serena looked at each of them in turn, pausing at Rei.

"Are you up for this?"

The priestess gave an indignant jerk of the head, her eyes ablaze.

"I've been cooped up in a hospital bed for days and you have the nerve to ask me if I'm ready to kick some Negamoon ass? I've never been more ready in my life."

And with that, thrilled and inspired by the passionate words of Sailor Mars, the girls transformed.

As darkness fell, Kaitou Ace approached the park, casting anxious glances at every shadow. He searched the grounds earnestly, his nerves stretched like a taut bowstring. The sooner he found Mina the better. He eventually came to a clearing with a large baseball field, and there, hanging from the fence above home plate, was Mina. She hung limp against the bonds that held her, her face ashen and her body covered with scrapes and bruises. Desperate to save her, he made the mistake of leaving the shelter of the trees. The spotlights around the field blazed to life, and he froze. A familiar laugh resounded over the open space and he spun around, coming face-to-face with the woman who had lured him here.

"Impeccable timing, cape boy," Cassandra sneered from the pitcher's mound. "I knew I could count on you to show up."

Diamond hovered behind her, a long silver baseball bat propped against his shoulder. Ace straightened, trying to appear nonchalant.

"As much as I appreciate your invitation," he said coolly, pleased that his voice barely trembled. "I only came for the girl. So you can just hand her over and I won't have to kill you. What do you say?"

"Such confidence," she observed with something like admiration. "I must say I'm impressed. Not only did you have the guts to show up here, but you come with such determination and courage. That kind of caliber certainly demands consideration."

She cast a glance over her shoulder, as if to deliberate with her partner. Diamond gave a small nod and she turned back to her opponent.

"I suppose it is enough," she conceded. "We have nothing to compare with the desires of a valiant heart. Take your prize and go in peace."

At her words, Mina's bonds snapped loose and she fell from the fence. Ace leapt to catch her, rolling to break her fall. She was dead weight in his arms, and he could barely keep himself from panicking. Now that Andrew was aware of his own actions, he cared about nothing but getting Mina away from this place.

"Mina," he whispered, caressing her face frantically. "Mina, please wake up. Please, just open your eyes."

She did, and he realized his mistake too late. Her eyes were blood red, and she smiled with razor sharp teeth. Her arms became a web of vines, entangling him and forcing the breath from his lungs.

"You double-crossed me!" he panted. "Why?"

"I guess you forgot to read the fine print," Cassandra drawled. The youma disengaged herself from him, leaving him bound as she moved to stand next to her mistress. Cassandra caressed her hair absently.

"We decided to kill you after all. You see, you got in the way of our plan to conquer the universe, and we can't have that. So we lured you here, certain that a pretty young captive would tug at your heartstrings. I'd say it was a complete success, wouldn't you say, Diamond?"

"Quite," Diamond agreed. He walked over to where Ace laid, the bat still in his hand. He leaned over him, pulling him up by his hair. Ace gasped in pain.

"You know what they say," Diamond hissed in his ear. "Pride comes before the fall. I'd say you qualify, eh, street rat? Your arrogance will be your undoing, and I'm only too happy to show you the error of your ways."

He kicked him savagely, and Ace could not help the cry that burst from his lips. The abuse continued for what seemed like forever, and just when the Dark prince was about to strike him with the bat, something hit him in the back of the head, nearly knocking him over. Cursing furiously, he whirled to address his attacker. He scanned the field, his eyes sparking with fury.

"Who threw that?" he snarled. "Show yourself!"

A calm voice came from the dark dugout, his silhouette tossing a baseball.

"Only a coward would take advantage of those weaker than him," Tuxedo Mask said casually as he stepped from the shadows. "Such vile actions no doubt come from a wicked heart, and-"

"Can we just stop with the long winded speeches?" Diamond huffed in exasperation. "Honestly, if you didn't spend so much time reciting your lines, I'd be dead already."

"Perhaps," the masked man allowed. "But three to one hardly seems fair. Would do you say we level the playing field a bit."

At his cue, five figures emerged from the tree line.

"Well, well," Cassandra purred as the Sailor Scouts joined the fight. "Isn't this a pretty picture? The whole planetary band is back together again. I think I'm going to hurl."

"Can it, witch!" Mars spat, flames flickering from her fingers. "Or I'll incinerate you to cinders."

"Can't say I've missed you, firefly," Cassandra said dryly. "But it's bound to make things interesting." She turned to the creature at her feet. "Kill them!"

At her command, the youma lunged for them, claws outstretched. Rei dodged her, and fueled by anger and adrenaline, she unleashed her first attack.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Rings of flame burst from her outstretched palms, and to her satisfaction, some of them singed the creature's hair, and she shrieked in rage.

"Man, that felt good!" the priestess cried, but her celebration was short lived, for the creature made another pass at her, and Jupiter was forced to step in before Rei was overtaken. On the other side of the field, Mercury and Venus were having troubles of their own, for Cassandra began assaulting them with spheres of dark energy, and they were forced to go on the defensive. Mina's Crescent Beam deflected one while Ami's Aqua Allusion froze another. Their enemy laughed gleefully from her position in the air.

"Oh I do love target practice!" she chuckled. "Let's give in another round, shall we?"

As the throes of battle continued, Tuxedo Mask snuck unnoticed to where Ace laid, crossing his arms as the younger man glared up at him.

"Looks like somebody got into a little trouble," he observed, kneeling.

Ace spat into the dirt. "I don't need your help. I was doing just fine when you showed up."

"Clearly," Darien sighed, reaching for the knife at Ace's waist. The blonde shifted away from him, and he frowned.

"Fine," Darien muttered, straightening. "You want to be an arrogant punk, be my guest. But Diamond would've killed you had I not clocked him. We don't have to be friends, but at least we can work together. Truce?"

Ace gritted his teeth, but nodded. Tuxedo Mask retrieved the knife and within moments, Ace was free. Darien held out his hand to help him up, rolling his eyes when the youth hesitated. Something flashed between them as they grasped hands, but Darien shrugged it off, taking for the aura of pride that still lingered around him. As the pair straightened, a cry rang out from across the field, and Darien's eyes widened as he saw Serena fall.

"Go," Ace told him. "I'll be fine. They need you more than I do."

Darien nodded his thanks and raced to Serena's aid, leaving Ace alone at home plate. He watched the battle unfold, gratitude welling within him. Tuxedo Mask and his friends cared enough to put themselves in danger, for him. His reverie was broken when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Well, this was unexpected," Diamond said as he crossed the field. "Two men transforming from bitter rivals to brothers-in arms. I'm touched."

"Touched in the head maybe," Ace replied, smirking. "Tell me, how bad did that really hurt? Be honest now."

Diamond's teeth clenched and he picked up the bat from the dirt. "It seems I was too gentle with you earlier. Let's raise the stakes, shall we?"

With a wave of his hand, the bat became a gleaming sword, sharp and deadly. Ace stared at it, unfazed.

"So you want to play with the big-boy toys now, huh? I guess I can work with that."

With a flourish, he produced a single card, a jack, and tossed it into the air, and as it flipped, a sword was released and he caught the hilt before pointing it at his adversary.

"Your move, hotshot."

Diamond lunged, and the duel began. The two were equally matched, though Andrew had never touched a sword in his life. The motions came naturally to him, like he had done this every day. The prince was strong, however, and it took a great deal of effort to keep him guessing. They parried and dodged in a series of fluid arcs, and one wrong move meant death for either of them. Diamond watched his opponent with a secret smirk. Ace was looking winded, though he tried to hide it. The kicks he received earlier were taking their toll on him; no doubt he had a couple of broken ribs, and Diamond was sure his victory was close at hand. In a moment of distraction, he slashed him along his torso, a movement too quick to see. Snarling, Ace lunged at him, adrenaline coursing through his veins. The energy of the attack forced the prince back, moving them to the center of the field. A few yards away, Mina lurched to her feet after evading another of Cassandra's attacks. She watched the duel between Ace and Diamond, certain she had seen moves like that before. Shaking the thought away, she ran towards them just as Ace struck Diamond with the flat of his blade, knocking the sword from his hand. Startled, he fell, and Ace pinned him to the ground, his sword at this throat.

"He's all yours," he grunted to the woman standing next to him. "It was nice sparring with you, princeling. I hope we can do it again sometime, if you survive the night, that is."

Without another word, Ace walked away, and as much as Mina wanted to stop him, there were more pressing matters at hand. Her friends had regrouped and now joined her, and before she could grab him, Diamond teleported from sight and appeared next to his partner.

"I think we have them beaten," Lita said. "One more big attack should finish them off."

The girls agreed and joined hands, the energies from their respective planets joining together to form one gigantic ball of light. The wind kicked up, sending dust swirling around them, but they did not waver.

"Ready?" Serena shouted. As the wind whipped at their hair and skirts, they unleashed their power on their enemies.

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

The sphere shot into the air, and as hard as they tried to defend themselves, the ball careened into them with an explosion of epic proportions. When the light faded at last, nothing remained of Cassandra and Diamond.

The battle was over. They had won.


	12. Love's Last Stand

Chapter Twelve

Love's Last Stand

The night sky was clear; no traces of their enemies could be found. The group hovered in the center of the diamond, stunned by their victory.

"Do you think we've sent the last of them?" Amy asked, worried.

Darien shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "Those two are far too strong to be beaten so easily. They'll be back."

The scouts looked around, suddenly wary. Serena noticed there was one less among them.

"Where's Ace?" she asked. "Did he manage to get away?"

Mina's gaze shot to where she had last seen him, a knot twisting in her stomach. He had left without saying goodbye, and he could be hurt, or even worse. Without a single though for herself, she took off in the direction he had gone.

"Mina, wait!" Darien called, and he and the others ran after her, confused by her sudden departure. Mina did not hear her friends behind her, just the sound of her heels on the grass and the pounding of her own heart. She had seen the trace of blood through his shirt, and begged to any god who would listen that she would find him alive.

She came to a circle of trees, and her heart stopped. Ace lay on the ground before her, his white mask tossed to the side. His lay on his stomach and she approached him cautiously, her heart in her throat. Her friends arrived soon after, and when they had turned him over, the world they knew shattered forever.

It was not some faceless boy they had fought alongside, but it was Andrew, a man they knew all too well.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mina cried, kneeling quickly and placing his face in her hands. "This can't be! This is…impossible! How could we not know! Why didn't we see it before?"

The scouts stood in stunned silence. Darien fell to the ground beside Mina, trembling. He knew. He had known who Andrew was from the beginning, but he did nothing, said nothing. How could he have been so stupid!

"Andrew!" he yelled, leaning over his friend. "Wake up, damnit! You can't go out like this! You've got to fight do you hear me? Fight!"

Darien did his best to staunch the wound at Andrew's side, but it was bleeding fast. He ripped a strip from his cape and pressed it there while Amy checked for a pulse.

"He's alive," she breathed. "But his heartbeat's weak. I…I don't know if he'll come back to us."

"He has to!" Mina shrieked. "We haven't gone through all this hell just to end like this. There has to be a way we can save him!" Her eyes met Darien's. "Please…please tell me you can save him. He has to be all right. Please don't tell me I'm going to lose him!"

"Mina," Darien whispered through tear-filled eyes. "I don't know if I can. It …may be too late."

"No!" She wept, her tears splashing onto Andrew's face. "Please, Andrew…come back to me. Please open your eyes. I love you, Andrew. Please…come back to me."

She bent her head over his, her golden hair shielding them from the world. She moved his hair over his eyes, embedding his face into her memory. She brushed her lips with his, one last kiss, one last goodbye. Overcome with grief, it was moment before she realized he was kissing her back, and she broke away with a start, gazing at his face intently.

"Andrew?" she whispered. "Andrew, can you hear me?"

His eyelids fluttered, and like the glory of the sunrise, his green eyes opened and he found himself staring into the blue orbs of an angel.

"I know your face," he whispered. "From somewhere…you look so familiar to me. Like a dream."

"Andrew, it's me. It's Mina. You've been wounded, but you'll be all right."

His eyes drifted in and out of focus, searching. He saw the tiara on her forehead, the orange gem winking in the light.

"Venus," he breathed. "You're…Sailor Venus."

She nodded. "Yes," she said, smiling through her tears. "Yes, and Amy, Lita, Rei, Serena…we're the Sailor Scouts. And Darien…" Her gaze drifted to the man at Andrew's side, and Andrew followed her gaze.

"You're Tuxedo Mask," he chuckled, coughing. "I should've guessed. I'm glad I got to fight alongside you tonight. I just wish we had more time to…to talk…to share life together."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," Darien choked, taking his friend's hand, though it was slick with blood.

"It was my own fault," Andrew rasped. "I was cocky and stupid. I didn't see it coming until it was too late. Don't blame yourself."

"It was a rookie mistake," Darien said. "I did stupid things back in the day, but I can teach you, so you'll be better next time."

Andrew smiled weakly. "Thanks, D, but I don't think there'll be a 'next time' for me."

Darien shook his head and grasped Andrew by the shoulders.

"Don't you say that," he said firmly. "Andrew, look at me. Stay with me. Don't you say your goodbyes. You're not gonna die here, not tonight."

Andrew's eyes drifted back to the woman above him. "Mina," he breathed, lifting a trembling hand up to her face. She held it against her cheek, fresh tears spilling over his fingers.

"I have loved you ever since I can remember, maybe even longer. Promise me you'll carry on without me, marry some nice guy, and go on with your life. You have so much love to give, and I want you to be happy."

"Andrew," Mina sobbed. "Don't do this. Don't leave me."

"Listen to me," he said, his eyes suddenly bright. "This isn't the end for us. I know I'll see you again one day, somewhere far away from this place." A flicker of a smile touched his lips. "I'm sure there'll be angels in Heaven, but none will be as beautiful as you."

Andrew gave a sputtering breath; a thin line of blood trickling from his pale lips, and his hand fell from Mina's face, landing with a soft thud. With a last 'I love you', he breathed his last and his body went limp.

Andrew Foreman, the only man Mina had ever loved, was dead.

Shrouded in darkness, Cassandra watched the horrific scene unfold. She was pleased to see the boy dead, to have one less ingrate to deal with, but the satisfaction ended there. She had sustained a significant blow from the Sailor Scouts, and it left her drained and powerless. It was over. She and Diamond had lost, and it was only a matter of time before Wiseman came to collect. What did it matter, anyway? She had no soul, no chance for redemption, and she would spend eternity in endless torment. She closed her eyes against it, only to open them as Diamond approached. He had an odd look on his face, his violet eyes glowing with what looked like compassion. To hide her fear and uncertainty, she glared at him.

"What do you want?" she snapped, angry and uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her. "Shouldn't you be celebrating or something? You finally got what you wanted. Wiseman will blast me into oblivion and you'll have your precious throne all to yourself. I hope you're happy."

Her spiteful tone did not faze him. Whether from her battle with the scouts or her own insecurities, her cool façade had shattered, and at last he saw what he knew was there all along. She was once again the scared little girl who had lost her parents, all alone and facing an unimaginable fate.

But she wasn't alone this time.

"You're wrong," he murmured, drawing closer. She shrank from him, but he would not be deterred. He took her hand within his own, examining it. "You've been on your own for so long, abandoned by everyone you've come across. Let me be the one to change that."

"Let me go," she said desperately, refusing to meet his eyes. "You know what will happen if you stand by me. Wiseman will destroy us both, and it would've all been for nothing."

Diamond suddenly smiled. "Not if we win."

Cassandra's eyebrows furrowed. "Have you lost your mind?" she asked, finally looking at him. "We are severely outnumbered and they have a great deal more power than we do. We can't stop them."

"All is not lost," he said calmly. "Up until this point, you and I have been working as individuals, wasting our energy when we are more powerful as one. With my knowledge of the dark crystal combined with your sorcery, we will be unstoppable."

Despite his confidence, she remained skeptical. "What makes you so sure?" she asked dubiously. "What if it won't be enough? What if they destroy us anyway?"

He smiled. "It's a risk I'm willing to take," he told her. He lifted his other hand to caress her hair; this time she did not fight back. "I know you've hated me from the beginning, and you may hate me still, but for once, just this once, let me help you."

She didn't know what to say as she gazed into his eyes. She saw a curious emotion swirling within them, an emotion she could swear she had felt in another place, in another time. She nodded, and he smiled in return. She let her defenses go, and for one moment, leaned against him, inhaling his mysterious scent.

So this was what it was like to be loved.


	13. Destinies Aligned

Chapter Thirteen

Destinies Aligned

No one spoke. No one breathed. The breeze was the only movement in the clearing, a small comfort to those who knelt there. The body of their friend still lay on the grass, his face peaceful and without pain. The girls were all in tears, struggling to wrap their minds around what had just happened.

"He's gone," Amy sniffled, wiping her eyes. "We finally know who he is, only to lose him."

"He saved my life," Rei whispered. "And I didn't even get to thank him for it."

"I still can't believe it," Lita mused, picking the white mask from where it had fallen. "Andrew was Kaitou Ace, all this time. He was the one who found the cure. They must have known it was him, and that's why they wanted to capture him. Andrew's a hero, and he went out like a hero."

Darien sat at Andrew's side, stone-face and silent as Serena cried into his shoulder. Mina did not hear the comforting words from her friends; she was blind to everything but her grief, the searing anger at those responsible. They were all in this together, but Mina resented all of them. She knew it was irrational to think that way, but she didn't care. She kept calling his name, the one she had loved and lost, hoping that somehow, someway, she could bring him back. But each time, he remained still and silent, and that only angered her more. Finally, as her heart split in two, his name burst from her lips, an anguished cry that could be heard for miles.

"ANDREW!"

No one, not even Mina herself, could have expected what happened next. The jewel on her tiara blazed, engulfing the group in orange light. They felt themselves floating away, clusters of stars and planets passing them in a blur, before everything went black.

Mina awoke to the sun on her face, a warm light that encircled her in a familiar embrace. As her eyes opened, she noticed that the sky above her was not blue, but a strange pink. She heard waves breaking somewhere in the distance, and as she lifted her head, she saw that she was on a beach, a too bright sun setting against the horizon. Shaking the sand from her hair, she looked around. Her friends lay all around her, and for a wild moment, she thought they were all dead, that their enemies had wiped them out and she was the only one who survived. Her fears were unnecessary, for they began to stir, the same question on all of their faces.

What happened? Where were they?

Bewildered as she was, the loss of Andrew still pained Mina's heart, and it hurt to breathe. A frantic look around her told her that his body was not among them.

"Andrew's gone!"

Darien's head shot up, and the scouts looked around, confused and anxious.

"Maybe this is a trick," Rei said, scanning the beach. "Maybe those punks wanted him for some reason, like Beryl did with Darien. Maybe we didn't beat them after all."

"I don't think so," Darien said as his gaze traveled upward. "Look."

The scouts looked in the direction Darien indicated and caught their breath. Atop a wall of jagged cliffs, there was a palace made of what looked like sandstone, the circular walls and towers set aflame by the setting sun. On the topmost spire, a familiar symbol gleamed back at them.

Venus.

Mina blinked. "I don't understand," she said, shaking her head. "I don't recognize this place, but I feel like I should. I think I've been here before."

"That's because you have, princess."

The voice came from ahead of them. A youth with dark curly hair stood at the foot of the staircase that led up to the palace. He grinned at Mina, and she felt uneasy.

"Who are you?" Darien asked, stepping in front of her, his inquiry carrying a thinly veiled threat.

"Be easy, prince," the boy said gently. "I mean you no harm. My name is Daniel, and I am a knight in the Queen's service. I am here to escort you to the palace."

Mina's eyes narrowed, suspicion flaring. Daniel smiled as if he knew her, and that put her on edge. For all she knew, this could be a trap

"Andrew," she growled. "Where is he? What have you done with him? Let him go, or I swear I'll kill you where you stand."

Daniel was taken aback by her sharp tone, and then he smiled, understanding.

"Ah, you must mean the young man I saw earlier. He arrived shortly before you did. He was severely wounded, but we were able to save him. His will to live was tremendous, even by our standards."

The group gasped as one, and Mina's heart leapt, tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

"He's alive?"

Daniel smiled fondly at her. "Yes. Your name was the first word he spoke when he came to, and he's been asking for you. Come, and I will take you to him."

Mina could hardly believe her ears. Andrew was alive and well, and soon she would be able to hold him again! Her heart racing, she and the scouts followed Daniel up the steps and into the palace.

Needless to say, the brilliant architecture outside paled in comparison to the splendor within. The floors were white marble, the golden sun shining through high, arched windows. The design was grand and romantic, and everywhere they looked, the Venusian symbol was displayed with pride. Daniel led them on silently, winding through so many passages and corridors that they were lost in an instant. Questions whirled in Mina's mind. Why had he called her 'princess'? Why had they come to this place?

At last, they came to the end of a wide hallway at a pair of double doors, opened to reveal the lavish garden beyond.

"He waits for you there," Daniel told them. "He's been anxious to see you all, especially you, princess."

Mina beamed with anticipation and approached the doors, but hesitated when her friends did not follow her. She turned around to face them, suddenly shy.

"Go on, Mina," Darien encouraged with a smile. "Andrew's waiting for you."

"But what about you guys?"

"We can see him later," he assured her. "This is your moment."

Tears once again filled Mina's eyes as the girls nodded in agreement.

"You two deserve some privacy," Amy said.

"Be sure to give him our love," Rei added.

"Go get him, girl," Lita said with a wink. "We'll be right behind you."

Serena approached her friend and grasped her hands. "We have all had our love stories," she said. "Now it's your turn. This reunion is all yours. Go."

Mina smiled in gratitude and turned back to the doors in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through.

The instant she crossed the threshold, a shimmer of magic passed through her, and when she looked down, she gasped. Her sailor suit had vanished, replaced with a long orange dress. Long ribbons streamed from the straps at her shoulders, a sheer layer rippling over the golden skirt until it reached the floor. Though startled, she felt as if this was meant to be, that this had been her destiny all along. No longer was she simply Mina or Sailor Venus. She was the princess of the realm, the heir to this beautiful kingdom. Shedding the skin of her old life, she continued down the stone path, the fountains gurgling a greeting as she passed. She rounded a bend, and stopped, frozen by the sight before her. There, under an ivory gazebo, was Andrew. He stood tall and strong, dressed in a white tunic and dark pants. A glittering amulet hung from his neck while a slender dagger rested at his waist. He looked almost immortal, standing in the light of the sunset, and when he caught sight of her, all time seemed to stand still.

"Andrew," she breathed.

He grinned, and she needed no further invitation. She ran as though her feet had wings, crossing the distance between them in a heartbeat. He reached out for her and she crashed into him, flinging her arms around his neck. He held her aloft, feeling her heart race in time with his own. Blood pulsed strong and true in his veins, and he breathed her in like it was the first time all over again. He set her down, only to encase his lips over hers. She lost her fingers in his hair, pressing herself further against him. Nothing remained of his duel with Diamond, not even a scar. He was alive and real in her arms, and she swore then and there that nothing would ever separate them again. At length, the kiss broke and they gazed at each other, hardly believing the course their lives had taken.

"How," she asked breathlessly. "You died in my arms. How is it that you're alive?"

He shook his head helplessly. "I don't know," he said with a chuckle. "I don't understand any of this. The last thing I remember is you looking over me, with tears in your eyes." He touched her face, as she looked down, the hurt from that moment still too painful to bear.

"But then, I wake up here, in this place. I thought that I had died, that this had to be Heaven. The healers here, they saved my life." He touched the amulet at his neck. "They gave me this, saying I would draw strength from it. I've never seen these symbols before, but I feel this power radiating through me. It's incredible."

Mina looked at it closely, puzzled. She recognized the Venus symbol, but it was entwined with another symbol, one she did not recognize. Perhaps it was the sign of the order of healers that had administered to him. Either way, she was grateful to them, for they had brought Andrew back from Death, even when Darien could not. The thought of the others made her look at him again, wondering.

"Tell me," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "How much do you remember, about that moment, before…before you died?"

He laughed again, his green eyes alight. "Quite a lot, actually," he said, lifting a hand to her hair. "Like, for instance, my girlfriend is Sailor Venus, and the friends I thought were completely normal turn out to be the Sailor Scouts. Go figure."

Mina grinned back at him. "And you were Kaitou Ace, all this time. Amy came close to figuring it out, like she always does, but we thought it couldn't possibly be you."

Andrew's mouth twitched. "Oh really? And why is that?"

Mina blushed. "Well we thought…that you were too nice, that you could never hold your own in a fight. It's funny, you and Darien are best friends, but when you showed up to save us, he hated you. He said you were nothing but a street wise punk who loved to show off."

Andrew burst out laughing. "Well I'd have to say he was right, as usual. I felt invincible, like nothing could touch me, and I paid for it. I'll never make that mistake again."

"Darn right, you won't," said a voice from up the path. Darien grinned at his friend, the scouts smiling behind him. The two groups converged and tears and hugs were exchanged.

"It's good to have you back," Darien said as they embraced. "I thought we lost you back there."

"So did I," Andrew replied. "But then I came here…but I'm not really sure where 'here' is."

It was Daniel who answered.

"You are on Venus, second planet from the sun and first to join the Silver Millennium Alliance."

The group turned to him, relieved to have at least one theory confirmed. But there were still many questions to be answered.

"Pardon my intrusion," he continued. "But the Queen requests your presence in the throne room. I've been sent to escort you there. This way."

With a collective shrug, Darien, Andrew and the girls followed the youth once more into the palace. This time the trip was much shorter, and before they knew it, another set of double doors were opened for them, each side bearing one half of a blazing sun. They entered into a spacious room with high windows on all sides, overlooking the sea. A pair of thrones sat at the opposite end, a gleaming Venus symbol shining above them. A herald stood off to the side, and he pounded the scepter he held to the ground, the sound echoing off the white marble.

"Presenting her Supreme Majesty, Ann, Goddess of Love and Devotion, Queen of Venus!"

From before the thrones, the air shimmered with golden radiance, engulfing the room completely. The scouts shielded their eyes from it, and when the light faded, a woman stood before them. She looked like Mina, except her blonde hair swirled around her face like live fire, her eyes a slightly deeper blue. She held a gold scepter in her hand, an orb of amber sitting atop a pair of outstretched wings. She radiated power, and everyone took a knee.

"Daughter," she said, her voice full of love. "I knew I would see you again one day. Welcome home."

Uncertainly, Mina stood, meeting her eyes for the first time. This woman was strange and familiar at the same time, but she felt no anxiety. This was her home, and the woman opposite her had to be her mother. She reminded Mina of Queen Serenity, powerful, yet kind and gentle. She smiled, and the Queen smiled back.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but surely you know this is your destiny, just as you knew it was your destiny to defend the Earth as part of Serenity's court." Her gaze drifted to Serena, and she inclined her head as she and the scouts stood.

"Your Highness, I am so glad to see you again. You look so much like your mother, and I know she would be proud."

Ann nodded to each of the girls in turn, and finally, he eyes fell on Darien and Andrew.

"Rise, Prince of Earth," she said. As Darien got to his feet, the Queen grinned.

"Both of you."

Andrew lifted his head and blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked, looking at her disbelievingly. He rose unsteadily, his green eyes flickering between her and the man next to him.

"Yes, Andrew," she murmured. "The same blood that flows through your veins runs in Darien's as well. You are both from Elysion, the kingdom of Earth. Your parents for reasons only known to them separated you at a very young age. Endymion remained on Earth while you, Andrio, were sent here, to Venus. Though you never knew one another, I knew one day you would be brought together again. Now that day has finally come."

Darien stared at her, his eyes wide. "You mean to tell me, that Andrew and I, we're…we're brothers?"

Ann smiled again. "Yes, Endymion. As you two grew up, you had no knowledge of each other, and while you fell in love with the Moon Princess, your brother…fell in love with my daughter."

Andrew and Darien exchanged glances, hardly believing what they had just heard.

"I think I'm officially tripped out now," Andrew said with a nervous laugh. "My best friend turns out to be my brother, and I'm some lost prince of Earth. What else is new?"

"This is nothing," Darien replied. "Try finding out you're the future king of the universe. That one had me reeling for weeks. Trust me, you get used to it after a while."

Andrew grinned at his brother. "Of all the things I've heard today, this one doesn't surprise me so much. I always knew we were connected somehow. I'm glad we share the same blood."

"Same here," Darien said, and when they grasped hands, a strange thing happened. A blazing Venus symbol shown on Andrew's forehead, while the sign for Earth glowed on Darien's. The amulet glowed as well, pulsing with the energy between them.

"Whoa," Serena gasped. "What's happening to them?"

Ann smiled. "For centuries, the power between these two has lied dormant, but now that they are joined once again, it has finally been released. Together, they will be a force to be reckoned with."

As they stood there, engulfed in gold and silver light, Darien's tuxedo melted, replaced with the battle armor of Prince Endymion. The two of them broke away, and the magic faded, leaving them dazed and bewildered. Andrew looked Darien over, his eyebrows raised.

"Nice."

Ann smiled at the two of them. "There is only one power stronger than the bond between brothers," she said as her gaze flickered to Mina. "And that is the power of love."

Mina joined her soul mate, her eyes shining, as the Queen continued her tale.

"The two of you met when you were very young. Andrew was found on our shores as a baby, and a loving couple took him in, raising him as their own. You had a gift with healing herbs, and when a poisonous flower nearly took the princess's life…"

"I saved her," Andrew finished. He looked at his beloved with new eyes. "It was you all along," he said in awe. At her puzzled expression, he struggled to explain, a slight blush coloring his face.

"For weeks, I had been having these dreams, of a woman." His blush deepened. "We were…intimate, many times. I was so afraid that she was someone else, that I could possibly love someone other than you. I'm so glad to find I was worrying for nothing."

Mina laughed and shook her head. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I had a crush on Kaitou Ace, but I knew it was wrong, since I had a perfectly good boyfriend who loves me with everything he has. I would have never thought that you were right in front of me this whole time."

They shared a quick kiss and the group sighed.

"Who would've thought," Lita mused. "Andrew is Kaitou Ace, Darien's long-lost brother, and Mina's soul mate from a past life. What next?"

"There is much more to the story," Ann continued. "After saving the princess's life, Andrio entered into the Royal Guard, and as he grew into a handsome young man, his eyes fell once again on the girl he had saved, now a woman and sole heir to the throne. Though still a commoner, he pursued her, and in time, they fell in love even though the odds were against them. Mina and Andrio were soon engaged, planning to marry in secret during the annual festival celebrating the Silver Millennium."

The Queen's smile faded, and her eyes darkened. "But of course you know what happened that night. The forces of the Negaverse attacked the Moon, taking each of the planets as trophies. Venus was one of the first to fall. As lead Guardian to Princess Serenity, Mina had no choice but to join her friends in battle, leaving Andrio behind to fight for the planet he had come to love.

"It would be the last time they would ever see each other, for though he fought valiantly, the Prince of Earth fell to Queen Beryl's protégé, a young witch who wanted nothing more than to claim Venus for her own."

Darien's eyes narrowed. "Cassandra."

Ann nodded. "Your perception serves you well, prince," she said. "Just when all hope seemed lost, when she was about to crown herself queen, I released the power of the Scepter and sent her to Earth, hoping that in doing so, she would be reborn with no memory of the evil she had committed. I wanted to give her a second chance, hoping that the power within the Scepter would be enough."

She smiled bitterly. "But I was wrong. Even as a mortal, Beryl found her and corrupted her, and before she perished, she entrusted her young apprentice to a far more formidable evil. Now she serves the Negamoon family, and its up to you to stop her, once and for all."

"But we defeated them," Rei protested.

Ann shook her head. "Not quite, I'm afraid. They retreated, yes, but they will return, stronger and more powerful than they were before."

Andrew squared his shoulders and stepped forward. "So how do we defeat them?" he asked.

Ann smiled and held the Scepter in front of her. "With this."

She beckoned to her daughter, and Mina approached, trembling. This couldn't be happening. Surely it wasn't up to her to save the world? It was usually Serena who saved the day, and yet here Ann was, beaming as she held the Scepter out to her.

"Dearest daughter," she said. "I knew the Scepter would be yours one day, and the time has finally come for you to embrace your destiny. This is what you were born for, and I couldn't be more proud."

As tears filled her eyes, she took the Scepter, feeling raw power radiate through her the second she grasped it. It already felt too heavy to bear, and she shook with fear. Two strong hands grasped her shoulders, and she looked to see Andrew, smiling confidently.

"We're in this together," he whispered. "No matter what happens, I will always be by your side, to the very end."

"Andrew," she breathed.

"That goes for us too," Serena added as the scouts joined her. "To the end."

Mina nodded and turned back to where her mother stood, squaring her shoulders.

"I'm ready."

Queen Ann looked at the group gathered, her daughter at the lead, and nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Good luck to you, dear ones," she said. "The fate of the universe lies in your hands, now go, before any more time is lost."

With a final bow to the Queen of Venus, Darien, Andrew and the scouts joined hands and teleported back to Earth, where their enemies awaited them.


	14. Redemption

Chapter Fourteen

Redemption

Midnight had descended over Tokyo, the city silent and dark. Innocent civilians slept in their beds, without the slightest inkling of what was about to take place. Unaware of what had transpired during the battle, Luna and Artemis watched from the roof of Serena's house, their eyes keen to any disturbance over the quiet skyline.

"It's been too long," Luna said nervously as she scanned the horizon. "The girls left at twilight, and we haven't seen them since. I hope nothing's gone wrong."

"They've done this before," Artemis consoled her. "And they've always come back. This time will be no different."

Luna nodded. It was true. Her charges had gone through much worse and had always come up victorious. This woman, though they knew nothing about her, would end up just like the others, and they would regain peace once more. The cat's reverie was severed when a clap of thunder rolled over the city, clouds roiling above a section to the east of town. Lightning sparked around the vortex, some platinum white, others a sparkling amethyst. The two cats huddled closer, thinking the same thing.

The battle for the universe was about to begin.

The scouts appeared on the crest of a large hill, their clothes whipping in the wind. Mina clenched the Specter in her hand, her blue eyes narrowed.

Where are you? she thought, gazing at the angry clouds above her. I know you want me, so here I am. If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight.

As if summoned by her thoughts, a bolt of lightning flashed and struck the ground just ahead of them, and when it cleared, Cassandra and Diamond stood proud, both dressed for battle. Another scepter glowed in Cassandra's hand, the emerald orb swirling with dark magic.

"So," she purred, her voice carrying in the storm. "The princess had finally awoken, and she carries the Scepter! Queen Ann is truly foolish, handing over such power to a mere child. Hand it to me girl, before someone gets hurt."

Mina did not shrink back, nor did she react to the insults, but calmly stepped forward, holding the Scepter before her.

"This ends here, Cassandra," she said, her eyes defiant. "You've tortured those I love and threaten to destroy the universe I am sworn to protect. My mother has faith in me, and so do my friends. And my Prince too."

They all stood behind her, flanking her on either side, while Andrew grasped her shoulders, glaring at his foe without fear. Diamond mirrored Andrew's stance, standing behind the sorceress, lending his power to hers. Cassandra smirked.

"Impressive," she drawled. "But enough talk. Let's end this, here and now. Prepare to die, princess of Venus!"

Mina grinned back. "Bring it on."

The vortex swirled above them, lighting flashing from every side. The scouts grasped hands to keep each other grounded, ready to unleash their power at any moment. Darien and Serena flanked the couple, their faces set with grim determination. Serena was prepared to use the Silver Crystal if need be, but for now, this was Mina's fight.

Cassandra summoned her magic first, the orb in her hands glowing a bright jade. Supplied by Diamond, swirls of black intertwined with the green, and a pillar of energy blazed from the scepter and raced toward the princess. Mina closed her eyes for a moment, recalling her mother's words.

I knew the Scepter would be yours one day, and the time has finally come for you to embrace your destiny.

Steeling herself, she opened her eyes and raised the Scepter high above her head.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Golden light burst from the Scepter, a brilliant Venus symbol blazing on Mina's forehead. The two forces collided, and the force of it nearly knocked her back. She focused the power that coursed through her, and for a moment, it held. Sweat poured down her back and into her eyes, her arms shaking with the effort to contain her magic. If it weren't for her friends and the man beside her, she was sure the energy of the Scepter would overwhelm her. As it was, two strong arms surrounded hers, and she saw tendrils of silver energy embracing the pillar of orange light. She felt Andrew's strength pouring into her, and she used it to her advantage. It carried on like that for a few tense minutes, neither side gaining ground. Then, to Mina's horror, the battle began to shift, and Cassandra's magic came bearing down on her own, inch by heart-stopping inch. Growing in confidence, the sorceress floated into the air, pitch-black wings sprouting from her back. She cackled with triumph.

"Give up yet, princess?" she yelled over the wind. "Hand over the Specter and I will give you and your friends the honor of a merciful death!"

This was it. Something needed to change, or they were all going to die. Mina shut her eyes, searching for any reserve of magic within her. She found none, and the despair nearly overwhelmed her. She had failed them, all of them. She wasn't strong enough, and everyone was going to die because of her. Helpless tears flowed from her eyes, and she was about to forfeit, when something happened. Down in the recesses of her soul, something sparkled, and she nearly laughed with joy. It was there that she kept her love for Andrew, the love for those she cherished most. It was small, but it spread through her like the light of the sunrise, and she opened her eyes.

"No!" she screamed. "Never! I will not let you destroy those I love!"

Orange light engulfed the princess, and Andrew was forced to take a step back. The light grew and spread, and two enormous wings burst from between her shoulder blades. The feathers were white tinged with gold, sparkling like the noonday sun. With a war cry, she thrust herself upward, chasing Cassandra into the heart of the twister.

"Mina!" Andrew cried, but he could do nothing as the two women were swallowed by the whirlwind, Diamond following close behind.

Like it or not, Mina was on her own now.

Wind whipped madly around them, making it hard to see anything clearly. Bolts of lightning lanced everywhere, making the air sizzle with electricity. Suspended on either side, the battle still raged, gold colliding with emerald. They spun in endless circles, the columns of magic keeping them apart. At last, Mina began gaining the upper hand, and she knew victory was within her grasp. With a burst of energy, the magic surged from the Scepter and obliterated Cassandra's defenses. The sorceress could do nothing but watch as it blazed toward her, bringing certain death along with it.

"No!" Diamond roared.

In a blur, he was there, shielding her from the blow that was sure to kill her, and he took it instead. He screamed as it struck him, throwing his head back in agony. Cassandra cried out as well, the scepter falling from her hands. It crashed to the ground, the orb shattering upon impact.

In a moment, the storm began to clear and the violent winds died down, revealing what was left. Mina stood at one end, bewildered at what had just occurred. Her wings vanished and the light from the Scepter faded, leaving her weak and trembling. Andrew lurched to her side as she fell, cradling her in his arms. She leaned against him, breathing heavily, but remained conscious. A few yards away, the group stood stunned, not believing the scene before them. Diamond, Prince of the Dark Moon and their archenemy, had taken the brunt of the attack, sacrificing himself in the process, for her. He lay bleeding across Cassandra's lap, looking up at her with love as she bent over him.

"Diamond, you idiot!" she cried. "Why did you do that? Why?"

He smiled at her, lifting a hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I think it's obvious by now," he whispered. "I just didn't know what it was at first. You infuriated me, yet I didn't resent you for it. Even when you brushed me off, I knew there was a reason behind it. Now I know, no matter how hard I tried to deny it, that I was falling in love with you."

Cassandra inhaled sharply, stunned by his confession. That was what stirred in his eyes before the battle, and it radiated from him now, wrapping her in its embrace. He grimaced, and she held him tighter, desperate to keep him with her.

"I'm so sorry," she said, tears falling freely from her face. She had not cried since her parents died, an eternity ago it seemed like, and now, Diamond had proclaimed his love for her, only to die. "I wish…I wish we had more time."

He smiled weakly. "So do I. But I am content. For me, knowing you has been the highlight of my existence. For that, I thank you."

With that, his eyes fluttered shut and his body slumped against her. Cassandra shook her head, tears falling onto his white jacket.

"Diamond, please," she pleaded. "Don't go. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You can save him."

It was Serena who spoke, calmly walking toward the wayward couple, the Silver Crystal in her hands. "You both can be free."

The woman stared at Sailor Moon, her green eyes glistening. She remembered the many properties of the crystal, not the least of which was the power to heal, to restore what had been lost. She believed that she was beyond redemption, that her enemies would strike her down as soon as they had the chance. And yet, here they were, sharing the same look Diamond had given her. She stole a glance at the woman she had tried to kill, expecting to see resentment and bitterness, knowing she deserved both. The princess of Venus showed nothing but love and compassion, mirroring the expression of those around her. She couldn't believe it, but that didn't make it any less true. She had not felt like this in so long; she thought she had forgotten. But it was there all along, and now she hungered for it.

"Yes," she whispered, a beautiful smile lighting her features. She took Diamond's hand, his touch still warm, and pressed it against her heart. "We're ready."

Serena nodded and raised the crystal high, the light of the rising sun making it sparkle.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Light and warmth flooded Cassandra and Diamond, and they floated into the air, their bodies glowing as they transformed. The sign of the Black Moon vanished, the dark magic coiling into the sky as the Silver Crystal cleansed them. At length the light receded and they floated gracefully to the ground, unconscious. They both wore mortal clothes, all traces of their previous lives gone. Cassandra was the first to awaken, a pair of pure green eyes gazing up at the lightening sky.

"Uhn…what? Where am I?"

She sat up and upon seeing the Sailor Scouts; all of her memories came flooding back. She had been corrupted by evil, bent on destroying the universe and everyone in it, only to be redeemed by the power of the Silver Crystal. Tentatively she looked down, her eyes widening in surprise. She wore a floral green top and jeans, her wavy hair a glossy chestnut brown. She glanced around her, and her heart lurched. Diamond lay beside her, also in street clothes. He was dressed in a form-fitting ivory shirt with buttons along the collar, jeans covering his slender legs. His platinum white hair shown in the strengthening sunlight, shading his closed eyes. Cassandra bit her lip and bent over him, the tears flowing anew. Perhaps it hadn't worked after all. She moved his bangs aside, a sad smile on her lips.

"Please forgive me," she whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so very sorry."

She closed her eyes, fresh tears cascading down her cheeks. Something brushed against her skin, as light as a feather, and a voice she thought she would never hear again beckoned to her.

"Don't cry."

Her eyes flashed open to see Diamond looking up at her, his hand against her cheek. She grasped it, her heart in her throat.

"Diamond!"

He sat up slowly, his violet eyes never leaving hers. They both beamed at each other, captivated by the power of a second chance. At last, Cassandra felt free to say the words she had been longing to say for an eternity.

"I love you."

Diamond grinned, his eyes glittering as he leaned closer. "I know."

In a heartbeat, he closed the gap and kissed her with every fiber of his being. The group looked on with admiration and hope. Andrew held his beloved closer to him, and she smiled in response. Darien embraced his Moon Princess and the scouts beamed at one another.

Peace was restored, the universe was saved, and a new love was born.

_It was the perfect time for a new beginning._


	15. Andrew's Gift

Chapter Fifteen

Andrew's Gift

In the weeks and months that followed, Serena and the girls proceeded to help settle Cassandra and Diamond into their new lives. The couple was given new names; Cassandra was shortened to Cassie, while Diamond chose the name Dimitri, modern yet timeless. The void of dark magic was both exhilarating and terrifying for them, but with the help of their new friends, they got along well enough. Serena also recruited the help of Catsy and her sisters, who had also been redeemed by the Silver Crystal. They welcomed the pair with open arms, even inviting them into their home until they could survive on their own. Dimitri recalled walking into the humble space one rainy afternoon, and his eyes honed in on a picture that sat on the end table. It showed the profile of a man leaning against the window, his blue eyes distant under a head of dark hair.

Sapphire.

Dimitri's eyes misted at the sight of his brother, and guilt rippled through him. He wished that things had turned out differently, that Sapphire could've lived to know the freedom he felt now.

Prisma's soft voice broke the silence. "It wasn't your fault," she said, coming up behind him. "Sapphire knew the risks when he defied Wiseman. But he did it because he loved you, and wanted you to know the truth."

"But I still didn't listen," he said bitterly, closing his eyes. "I was passive to my brother's pleas, and even after he died, I refused to believe what was right in front of me."

Prisma touched his shoulder. "He would want you to move on," she said with a sad smile. "He would want you to be happy, to embrace this second chance you've been given. You've learned to love, just as he did, and that is how he will be remembered."

His gaze drifted across the room, where Cassie walked by, a box full of clothes in her arms. She paused as they locked eyes, offering a shy smile, and he smiled back at her. Prisma was right. As long as he lived his life to the fullest and loved Cassie and his friends, as he loved himself, Sapphire's memory would live on. As for Wiseman, Dimitri knew one thing for certain; they had not seen the last of him. He would bide his time, and one day try to reclaim Earth again. But today was not that day, and shaking the dark thoughts away, Dimitri turned his back on the past and embraced the future with open arms.

In time, the seasons began to turn, and as Mina's eighteenth birthday drew near, the group gathered once more for a victory blowout. Everyone had changed in the past year, especially Andrew. He had gone from being an ordinary guy to a boyfriend, a brother, and even a prince. He had seen and done things that were only found in fantasy books and action movies, and he found that such things were not fantasy at all. Through it all, he had found the love of his life, and he was determined to make this birthday one she would never forget.

It was a cool night in late October; the stars shining like diamonds in the cobalt sky. As a gracious gesture to his girlfriend's best friend, Darien had rented out a lavish club for the evening, the tables covered with white tablecloths and candlelight. Glittering lights hung in the trees, casting strange shadows as the breeze blew through them. They gathered on the grassy patio, a handsome staff member playing softly from the grand piano sitting on the stage. Space heaters were scattered around the tables, warding off the night's chill. Mina looked stunning in a flowing pink top and jeans, a golden locket hanging from her neck courtesy of Andrew. The girls dressed in similar fashion, their partners looking casually handsome in crisp shirts and jeans. Cassie and Dimitri were there as well, glowing in their newfound love. Dinner was exquisite and it was clear Darien spared no expense for his friend's birthday. She had saved them all, and it was only natural that she be at the center of tonight's celebration. Half way through their meal, a waiter across the pavilion caught Darien's eye, and he frowned. The boy looked frantic, and Darien muttered an apology before hurrying to his side. The group looked on curiously as Darien turned an ear to the waiter, gave a curt nod, and walked briskly back to the table.

"Sorry about that," he said. "But they're missing some able-bodied guys and they have some heavy loads in the back. They were wondering if some of our guys could help out."

The men at the table looked at each other and nodded, saying they'd be happy to pitch in. They stood simultaneously and after kissing their respective girlfriends, Andrew, Chad Ken, Greg and Darien walked away and soon disappeared behind the kitchen doors. For the next few minutes, the girls talked gaily amongst themselves, marveling on the events of the past year. Andrew was truly a part of the family now; it was only a matter of time before the other boys learned of their secrets as well. They were discussing how they would eventually break it to them when the lights above them suddenly dimmed and the stage lit up, the space at the piano curiously empty. The scouts murmured their confusion when the curtain parted and a familiar dark-haired man smiled and stepped up to the mic.

"Good evening, ladies," he said as the boys filed out behind him. "I hope you are enjoying the festivities. Tonight, we are honoring a very special lady, one who deserves far more than a mere serenade. Alas, this will have to do. Happy birthday, Mina."

The girls squealed excitedly as Darien moved to the piano. Mina was blushing madly, but noticed that Andrew was not among the motley crew on stage. She applauded anyway, certain that her lover had some kind of trick up his sleeve. The boys took their places and turned on their mics, taking a collective breath. They were about to find out if all of those late-night jam sessions paid off; this performance had to be flawless. With a nod from Darien, the song began. The curtains parted once more, and Andrew emerged, dressed in a crisp white tuxedo. A cordless mic hung over his ear, leaving his hands free. Mina gasped in surprise and pleasure as he cleared his throat and began to sing.

Open up your heart to me  
>And say what's on your mind, oh yes<br>I know that we have been through so much pain  
>But I still need you in my life this time<p>

Andrew kept his eyes on Mina, meaning every word that came from his lips. He would be a lost soul without her, and he wanted her to know that she meant the absolute world to him. As he entered the chorus, the boys joined in.

And I need you tonight  
>I need you right now<br>I know deep within my heart  
>It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right<br>I really need you tonight

Mina's eyes misted as she watched her soul mate. She had a feeling he had been up to something in the past month, and told Serena as much. Little did Mina know that Serena had been in on the plot all along. She would often deter her friend from what was really going on, saying that Andrew was busy cramming at Darien's or kept up late at the hospital. Most of it was truthful, except that Darien was really coaching Andrew, and their makeshift band, to pull off this surprise. And Rei said she couldn't keep a secret! Smiling in her triumph, Serena leaned back and enjoyed the show as Andrew plunged into the next verse.

I figured out what to say to you  
>But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do<br>And I know in time that you will understand  
>That what we have is so right this time<p>

And I need you tonight  
>I need you right now<br>I know deep within my heart  
>It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right<p>

As they entered the bridge, Andrew descended the front steps of the stage and walked towards her, smiling all the while. Tears were filling his love's eyes and he had to struggle to keep his composure.

All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more  
>And baby I know<br>I need you  
>I know deep within my heart<br>It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
>I really need you, oh<p>

He belted out the next note as the guys sung behind him. He poured everything he had into it; his green eyes alight with the conviction he felt. He came closer to the woman at the table, smiling as continued with the last chorus.

I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)  
>I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)<br>I know deep within my heart  
>No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right<p>

His smile widened, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Here came the moment he had waited for all night, for all of eternity. Taking her hand, he knelt in the grass, producing a small box from his pocket. As he sang the last lyrics, he opened it.

All I know is baby  
>I really need you tonight<p>

Inside, on a bed of velvet, was a small ring, the band encrusted with diamonds. In the center, larger than the others, was a heart-shaped orange diamond that sparkled in the candlelight. Mina gasped and looked at the man kneeling before her, he eyes shining with tears. His eyes were glossed over as well, and his next words came out in a whisper.

"Will you marry me?"

Mina's breath caught in her throat. At the table beside her, her friends sat speechless, waiting for her answer. The silent moment held, and the entire universe held its breath, until she said the word that would change her life forever.

"Yes!"

Andrew leapt to his feet, nearly dropping the ring in his haste to reach her. They met in a passionate kiss, and the group erupted in cheers. The boys jumped down from the stage and joined their girlfriends, offering their congratulations to the happy couple. Kisses, hugs, and fist pumps went all around, and the girls surrounded Mina as she showed them the ring. The night couldn't have gone any better. To top off the evening, fireworks shot into the air, and the night sky erupted in color. As the group reveled in the magic of the night, Mina and Andrew shared a timeless kiss, the same thought burning within their hearts.

This was not an end. This was a beginning.

The End


	16. Epilogue: A Word From the Authors

Epilogue  
>A Word from the Author(s)<p>

The screen goes black. The credits roll. The house lights come on, and two girls in their twenties step on stage. One is a skinny blond, the other, a sturdy redhead. They are an unlikely pair, these two, and they smile and address their captive audience.

The blonde speaks first:  
>Hi! Author here-or at least one of them. This story you have just read is but the tip of the iceberg of a four-year saga that I began with my best friend.<p>

The redhead waves crazily, like a mad woman, and remains silent. The blonde goes on:

I met Kelsey in fifth grade, during an orchestra pizza party. I was the shy type, so when a girl with flaming red hair approached me and asked to sit by me, I hesitantly obliged. We started talking about common things, such as our teachers and favorite subjects. I marveled at the fact that she could gulp down four whole pieces of pizza when I had trouble eating two. She was amused by my fascination, and after we finished our lunch, we headed onto the playground. It was 1999, and on that autumn day, a friendship was born.

The red head chimes in, as she always has since that autumn day over a decade ago:  
>It's true. I don't know exactly what made me sit next to Liz. We had never spoken before that day, and I had (foolishly) never thought of her as particularly fascinating. I think it must have been the welcoming air of the empty seat next to her that attracted me. I couldn't very well stand and eat my pizza, now could I? Far too much work. But being the ever sociable, extroverted, hey-validate-my-existence-by-paying-attention-to-me type, I started asking questions (and answering them, if they came at me). All the while, we enjoyed a leisurely lunch of what I'm sure was mediocre pepperoni pizza, and I chortled loudly as Liz fought valiantly for her stomach to accept a second slice. In an effort to set an example for her stomach, my stomach accepted four slices. This was to no avail, but our stomachs (and the rest of us, too) did become friends that day. Liz has been validating my existence ever since.<br>I know I just repeated the story, but everyone who reads this who's a "Twilight" fan knows that sometimes hearing the same story from a different perspective can be a much-anticipated book that gets leaked early and consequently never released. This is my "Midnight Sun" for you. You're welcome. And for those of you who didn't read Twilight and don't get the reference…this is like the four books of the gospel. Liz's was Matthew and Mark. And what I just wrote was Luke and John. Again, you're welcome.  
>And for those of you who aren't familiar with the Bible andor Twilight and don't get the references…I'm sorry. Suffice it to say that repeating stories from a different point of view is OK. You're welcome.

Liz continues:  
>As we walked and talked that day, she began telling of this new cartoon series she was obsessed with. It followed the adventures of an odango-haired heroine and her friends as they battle the forces of evil for the sake of love and justice. I am hanging on her every word at this point, and then she introduces me to black-haired, blue-eyed dream of a man known as Darien Shields. Need I say more? He represents everything a girl could ever want in a guy-mysterious, heroic, loyal to the bitter end, and oh yeah…drop-dead gorgeous.<p>

There she goes, chiming in again:  
>Have you heard the good news of Darien Shields? Darien Shields was born on August 3, 1974. He was orphaned on August 3, 1980. In the spring of 1992, he met a beautiful girl with long flowing blonde hair styled in a strange way and felt an uncustomary draw to her. Having been alone all his life, he feared this emotion and pushed it back—expressing this apprehension outwardly with snide remarks and cruel jokes at the girl. Much to his chagrin, he still felt a strange sensation to be near her. Meanwhile, he is masquerading around at night as a hero for the local defender of universal justice, Sailor Moon (and is secretly searching for a princess, with whom he is in love, which haunts him in his dreams). Lucky for him, he is soon to discover that Sailor moon; the strangely-styled-hair-funny-feelings girl; and the princess are one in the same. With news of this, Darien becomes the most adorable, sexy, amazing man a girl could ask for. I have been made aware of the good news since 1998, and have been sharing it ever since. Liz is one of my most successful converts, and now you can join our little circle of God-I-Wish-There-Was-A-Six Foot Two Hunk Of Blue Eyed Black Haired Mysterious Orphan Man Meat-Out-There-In-The-Real-World (or GIWTWASFTHOBEBHMOMMOTITRW, for short). Welcome, and please note that dues are to be given at the beginning of every month.<p>

Liz interrupts with an embellishment:  
>As impressed as I was with Darien, and his many alter egos, he was not mine… Kelsey had taken on Serena as her favorite character and she would often take her lines in our favorite episodes; Darien belonged to her.<p>

DING!:  
>And he always will! I have a very successful relationship with a guy in the real world…a wonderful man who's not erasable and confined to a single-frame cell or pages in a graphic novel. But when I was 11, Darien was all I had. Serena was not the character with whom I identified the most (in fact, that was Jupiter), but she was Darien's girlfriend…and I wanted to be the type of girl that someone like Darien would fall for…if any of this were actually real. So I became Serena.<p>

Liz continues:  
>It was only natural, but like Mina in the beginning of our tale, I had no male lead to call my own. I identified most with Mina, who looked the most like me, so we began the search to find her (and me by proxy) the perfect boyfriend. We knew she'd had her flings with Malachite and others, but we wanted someone ordinary, like Ken or Greg had been. At last, our attention fell on Andrew Foreman, and stayed there. He was sweet, innocent, and extremely handsome, but also extremely ignorant of the supernatural happenings around him, especially when it came to the girls and Darien. In essence, he was the perfect choice.<p>

DONG!:  
>Attention! As leader of the little circle of GIWTWASFTHOBEBHMOMMOTITRW, I would like to propose an expansion of our attentions to Andrew, the green eyed blonde haired guy that used to be represented in girlish fantasies by people like Nick Carter or a Titanic-era Leonardo Dicaprio.<br>Therefore, I officially change our name to God-I-Wish-There-Were-Six Foot Two Hunks Of Blue Eyed Black Haired Mysterious Orphan Man Meat-Or-Equally Tall Green Eyed Blonde Haired Heartthrobs That Are Oft Portrayed In Girlhood Fantasies By Boy Band Members Or Handsome Leading Men In Epic On Screen Disaster Slash Romantic Movies-Out-There-In-The-Real-World.  
>Or , for short. Motion passed. Meeting adjourned.<p>

Back on track:  
>It surprises me that no one has ever paired these two together, but I can understand why. Some of you may be asking, 'what about Rita?' I cringe at this, but honestly, the girl never appealed to me. So, because I'm the writer and can do whatever I want within my own universe, I had it happen that Andrew travels to Africa to surprise her, only to find out that she has fallen in love with someone else. Andrew is heartbroken, but now conveniently single. Oh, the cleverness of me.<p>

Kelsey laughs loudly, because that last line was hysterical, and then speaks:  
>Please be advised!<br>It is against tradition in our universe (that is, the universe of this story and all others by the two of us) and punishable by a fine of up to $250,000 and/or five years in prison to mention the name of "Rita" when it applies to Andrew's former lover, and not follow the utterance with a cat-like hiss.  
>(IE: "I decided to include our explanation of the Rita **hiss** situation in our epilogue.")<br>I recognize Liz not hissing when she mentioned Rita (**hiss**) before, nor did I hiss when I first encased the name in quotes just a sentence ago, but because I am the writer and can do whatever I want within my own universe, it just so happens that Liz and I are exempt from punishment when breaking this rule. Oh, the unyielding power of me.

Moving on:  
>Of course, we were not satisfied with Andrew being his adorable, but painfully mortal self. This handsome boy deserved so much more than that. So, a plan was hatched that Andrew would be Mina's lover during the Silver Millennium (I plan to write about their courtship sometime in the near future), and was reincarnated in the present day with all the others. Also, in an unexpected but seemingly obvious twist of fate, at least to us, we established that Andrew and Darien were not merely best friends, but brothers.<p>

Hold Up:  
>Yes, Andrew and Darien are brothers. Why? Because Andrew in the Yang to Darien's Yin. Andrew is the butterscotch to Darien's chocolate (try it, it's good). Andrew is the cheese to Darien's macaroni. Andrew is sugar, Darien is spice. Andrew is an apple and Darien is an orange…but in the end they're both fruit. They balance each other out. They did so as friends in the series, and they'll do more so as brothers. Plus, they look alike and have the same hair cut. They HAVE to be brothers. And just think of the hope in humanity one can derive from the thought that perhaps, out there somewhere in this big old world, one mother can give birth to two of the sexiest men alive. Think of the genes! THINK OF THEM!<p>

But logistically it doesn't make sense, until Liz explains:  
>They were separated at a young age, and they had no idea the other existed (see chapter 13). This extends into the present day, but that is another story for another time.<p>

Realization by Kelsey:  
>Ah. I see.<p>

And the floor belongs to Liz again:  
>So, now Andrew had a past; now came the tricky task of introducing him as a major character. He needed an alter ego, like Darien had, but we were painfully certain that our fifth-grader ideas, such as calling him 'Tornado Mask' (I still shudder at the thought) were not going to fly.<p>

And another, out of left field:  
>Another (not-so) fabulous idea from the minds of we two 11-year olds was an Ultra-Mega-Stupendous-Holy Wow-OMG-Like, No Way-Hecka-Hella-Freaking Nuts-Super Duper-Ultimate-Epically Powerful-Unbearably Awesome-Nothing So Cool As This Guy Ever In The History Of Ever version of Tuxedo Mask. He had 2 sets of wings. And he glowed with an aura of power. We drew pictures. You'll never see them. Why? Because it's like staring into the face of GOD! No…it's not actually. It's just ridiculous. We'll spare you because we love you. You're welcome.<p>

Anyway:  
>But by a miraculous stroke of luck, I stumbled upon the mysterious persona of Kaitou Ace, a character from Codename: Sailor V. I took this idea and ran with it, and just like that, the lovable, ordinary arcade guy became our newest hero.<p>

Wow! Already?:  
>Kaitou Ace was a later idea. It came to Liz just this year, as she was writing the version of the story you just read. As I recall, Andrew was simply endowed with an almost inhuman amount of courage in more memorable early versions of our story, but still remained painfully mortal. He had no mask-cape-unexpected weapon-cool entrance music-corny speech giving part of himself until Liz decided, wisely, that he should have one for the sake of flow. I am amazed that in the course of my fangirl-worship of the show that I didn't take the time to look into Sailor V more to find a hero for her. For this, I wear the cone of shame. I do not like the cone of shame. But I wear it, because I am filled with shame.<p>

N

This clip-art woman looks nothing like me, but that's not important. Observe! This is a visual aid showing the ratio of characters to important events in the story. As you can see, it's a little biased. Just a little.

o shame for Liz:  
>As I have mentioned before, this is only the beginning, an extended prologue if you will. Back in the day, Kelsey and I scribbled into a thin, green journal (which I still have to this day) using every spare moment we had developing our characters, and even creating new ones. We ended the story with Andrew's proposal, and due to another fangirl obsession, we injected the musical talents of the Backstreet Boys into the story, so it was only natural that we ended our updated version in the same fashion.<p>Still wearing the cone:<p>

Why am I putting a pie chart about character importance after a paragraph about the Backstreet Boys? Because our character distribution is very similar to the usual popularity of a 1990s boy band. Think of Darien, Serena, Mina, and Andrew (henceforth to be known as the Fantastic Four) as Nick Carter and AJ McLean…the most popular members of the Backstreet Boys. The other 40 characters are Brian, Howie, and Kevin…the less popular (but just as important) members. Along with BSB, our story is also similar to Canadian teen dramas set in high school; in that, everything that can go wrong will, and it will usually happen to the same people and never anyone new or random. I hope this has been helpful. There's a test tomorrow, so make sure to study. Class dismissed.

And it's Liz again:  
>Alas, just like with our story, our friendship was not without considerable drama. That summer, we learned that Kelsey would be moving back to her hometown of Reno, Nevada. I remember our last night together like it was yesterday. We cried and swore to keep in touch, and I remember once again finding solace in the series we loved so much. We had decided that Serena and Darien were called to a separate mission somewhere in the US, and the group would be broken up for a time. I cried when my dad came to pick me up, and I vowed then and there that no mattered what happened, no matter how far apart we were, that we would remain friends.<p>

The cone is off, and Kelsey bursts into song:  
>Somewhere out there, if love can see us through! (And that love is sisterly, of course.)<p>

Then we'll be together somewhere out there. Out where dreams come true. (Like Disneyland.)

And even though I know how very far apart we are, (Approximately 774 miles.)

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star. (The second one, to the right.)

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby... (Or when Josh Groban does…)

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky (Though usually not at the same time, because I stay up until 4am and she's asleep by 10.)

And that's Liz's cue:  
>Eventually, we found a way to do that, through a blessed thing called America Online, or AOL. We IMed each other constantly, keeping up with school and our latest crushes. As it had before, Sailor Moon kept us together, and one day we decided to launch what has now become a legend between us. The Story.<br>Over the course of the next four years, she and I made room in our schedules and endured conflicting time zones to meet online and begin our newest adventure. Writing a story through an IM was no easy task, mind you, so we wrote it in screenplay format, so each of us knew who said what as well as the events that were taking place. While keeping up with the characters that were already created, we also introduced a total of 21 new and original characters to the story, each one more unique than the last. Our plot lines went in all directions, defeating one enemy only to learn of another, and surprising twists were never lacking. In short, we put our characters through absolute hell, and we loved every minute of it.

Not with song, but Kelsey interjects:  
>The following is a work of fiction. Any similarity to persons in the real world is purely coincidental. However, there are tons of similarities to fictional persons and this is purely on purpose. Sailor Moon and all of its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the great creator, and do not belong to us at all. We couldn't get that lucky. The 21 entirely unfamiliar characters belong to us. Enjoy them. We made them in our image and gave them dominion over this world because we so love you that we sent our only 21 begotten characters to die (Or live. Or be evil. Or fall in love. Or fall out of it. Or be born. Or whatever) for your literary enjoyment. The stories of their lives are to be compiled together and bound in a book with a simple title. Call it "The Story." Yay, as I have said it, so it shall be.<p>

Liz goes on, to the finale:  
>Now we are in our twenties and have known each other for almost 12 years. We have always discussed putting our story in novel format and posting to the Sailor Moon community, even dreaming that we would go down in fanfiction history when everything was said and done. <p>

Kelsey continues:  
>Our friendship is based around a cartoon. To some of you, that might seem strange or unstable, but it opened doors for our friendship. Don't picture in your head a pair of college educated girls talking to each other about an anime and nothing else for the course of 12 years. It wasn't like that. We've seen a lot of growth and change in each other over the past decade. Liz had crushes and prom dates and boyfriends, experienced betrayal, changed religion, gained a niece, went through her parent's divorce and her mother's second marriage to a wonderful man, moved twice, and dislocated both knees and recovered beautifully, among other things. I had bad boyfriends and good ones, heartbreak and unrequited love, moments of high school triumph, no major injuries, one fender bender, my family got bigger and busier. We graduated high school. We started college. We learned to drive. We've seen each other 4 times over 12 years, and despite so many things that presented an opportunity for us to grow apart and change too much for the other to stand, The Story kept us together and instead forced us to hold each other up during everything that went wrong or astray. In some ways, we are like Mina and Serena...tight knit and bound together by a common cause that supersedes all other possible reasons to split up. This story is our baby, and together, we'll raise it up.<p>

The two finish together:  
>There is still plenty of Story to tell. So, if you will indulge a pair of nerdy anime fangirls: sit back, grab some popcorn and LOTS of tissue, and enjoy the show.<p> 


End file.
